The Sum of the Possibilities
by kcooper73
Summary: Sheldon admits the possibility of taking his relationship with Amy to the next level. What will future bring to Pasadena's favorite power couple?. Don't forget read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**THE SUM OF THE POSSIBILITIES**

** Chapter 1**

It's a possibility ... it is a possibility, Sheldon thought while he was lying on his bed. He was not wearing his usual Thursday's pajamas, but his purple shirt and khaki trousers that he used to wear at the university.

Staring at the ceiling, Sheldon remembered the conversation he had with Leonard and Penny, a few hours ago, to be exact two hours with 16 minutes, and not that he was keeping score.

Penny asked him if his relationship with Amy could reach a physical level. "It's a possibility," that´s what he said. But, why did he say that? At that moment, he didn´t realize the imprudence he committed.

"Cooper, you have an IQ of 187!. It´s outrageous, the way you go and reveal your best kept secret to… Penny. She probably told Amy, already". Sheldon recriminated himself for being so indiscreet.

"Oh God, Amy shouldn´t know this, it would give her _ideas_", Sheldon blushed and bit his lower lip at the mental image of the "ideas" that his indiscreet confession would give Amy. ─ "Vixen!"

Sheldon ran out of the room as if he was being chased, and crossed the living room of his apartment in order to get to the door of his neighbor Penny.

─ Knock, knock, knock, Leonard and Penny. Knock, knock, knock, Leonard and Penny. Knock, knock, knock Leonard and Penny.

"Sheldon, What´s wrong?", asked Leonard angrily, as he opened the door.

"I need to talk to you for a couple of minutes", Sheldon said as he caught his breath after his impetuous rush.

"You… wanna talk? Come in Moon Pie!", asked his blonde friend with surprise when she noticed a shadow of vulnerability in Sheldon´s face. Something was wrong.

"Only my Meemaw calls me Moon Pie and there´s something wrong, indeed". Sheldon replied condescendingly.

"By the way, nobody sat on your spot or touched your food", Leonard replied sarcastically.

"That´s not what I want to discuss with you. I want to talk about Amy, well … not about her _per se_, I want to talk about what I´ve just told you earlier today".

Sheldon's face was blushing as he tried to make the words that swirled in his head; come out of his mouth. He had a lump in his throat and he couldn´t determine whether this feeling was fear or nausea.

"Did you guys turn up the air conditioner? I´ve informed you thusly that at this time of the year is recommended to keep the temperature of the room at 22 º C, to save energy and to avoid uncomfortable sweat problems", refuted Sheldon trying to cool himself down by pulling his shirt up, just a little bit.

"The air conditioner is perfectly fine. Let´s get down to the point, Sheldon"; Leonard said with a grimace of exasperation.

"All right!", Sheldon raised his hands in the air, admitting defeat and feeling cornered by the inquisitive eyes of his friends. He started saying:

"In the context of the discussion we had earlier, particularly when Penny asked me if I would ever consider taking my relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler to a physical level..."

"You answered Yes!. End of story", Penny said with a big smile of satisfaction, seeing that his friend, the emotionless robot, just admitted his interest on her bestie Amy.

"I said it was a possibility, I didn´t say that's going to happen tomorrow or in a year. Maybe it will never happen. I'm not a hippie. My relationship with Amy is a relationship of the mind, and at least for the moment, I wish it to remain as it is, therefore I ask you to refrain from informing her about the content of our last discussion. I would not want to raise false hopes", Sheldon concluded with a barely audible sigh.

Penny and Leonard look at each other without saying a word. The experimental physicist finally intervened: " Don´t worry Sheldon, we won´t tell Amy#.

"What about Howard, Raj or Bernadette?", asked Sheldon with his innocent look.

"We won´t tell them either", said Penny.

"Okay, I'm glad we came to an agreement"; Sheldon stood up. He said goodbye to his friends and went back home.

"Aww, our little Shelly is growing up!" Penny exclaimed with a smile, and giving Leonard a tender kiss.

"Yes, I think we need to have a talk about the birds and the bees with him", said Leonard smiling while hugging Penny.

* * *

Sheldon was unable to sleep that night, thinking about the previous day's events: his conversation with Leonard and Penny, that comforting hug Amy Farrah Fowler gave him, when he was feeling defeated by the superiority of Kripke's work. It was too much for him to handle.

He remembered the sensation of having Amy's arms around him, "like being strangled by a boa constrictor." He had lied.

Actually Amy's embrace was warm and sincere, like his mother´s or his Meemaw´s but with some new quality, a tingling, an electric shock, almost indefinable. He had wanted to hug her back, to hold Amy against his chest; perhaps, to cry on her shoulder, but he eventually settled for reaching Amy´s hand, timidly. Dr. Sheldon Cooper wouldn´t show those basic human emotions.

Why was he changing so much?. And it seems, he was learning to lie, even Kripke believed him when he admitted that the reason for the inferiority of his work was that his girlfriend kept him busy "in an amorous way".

"The lack of REM sleep will cause a severe damage to my work, which is already mediocre", Sheldon thought, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, paying special attention to the dark circles under his eyes.

The tall and pale physicist headed to the kitchen, poured a bowl of cereal with high fiber content and started to eat his breakfast, quietly; lost in the reflection of his face in the chromed surface of the toaster.

"Hi Sheldon! Are you having cereal for breakfast?", asked Leonard as he entered the room.

"Leonard, Leonard, Leonard, as usual, pointing out the obvious!", Sheldon replied angrily.

"I just want to point out that today's Friday, and on Fridays, you have oatmeal for breakfast. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, though I must say that apparently my soundproof headphones are defective and Penny is getting increasingly noisy", Sheldon said.

Leonard blushed at his friend's comment, he poured himself a cup of coffee and said, "Get ready or we'll be late for work."

On the way to Caltech Sheldon remained very quiet. Leonard started a game of questions and answers, just to cheer Sheldon up. Sheldon refused to play, telling Leonard that he had a headache.

─ I need to do something to make him feel better or Sheldon is going to end up living with 25 cats, again, thought Leonard.

As usual, Amy was working on her studies on the neurologic basis of addiction. She had a job she loved, a new and exciting social life, and above all things she had Sheldon in her life, the best thing that had happened to her. Ever!

When no one was looking, when she was lonely or simply missed him, she used to look at the pictures she had in her cell phone. She particularly liked one of them. In this picture, from one of their visits to the zoo, Sheldon looked very handsome in his Green Lantern t-shirt, nearby the koala habitat.

"Of course he looks very cute, he always does!. And I love his koala face, Hooo!", Amy thought aloud.

The ringtone of her cell phone made Amy wake up from her daydream.

She looked at the screen of her phone. It was Leonard calling.

"Hi Amy, I'm Leonard. How are you?"

WHi Leonard, I'm fine. What a surprise!. Did something happen to Sheldon?", Amy replied uneasily.

"Sheldon is… fine, but it's precisely about him, I want to talk to you. Amy, Sheldon's being a little sad and discouraged by having to work with Kripke, you know they've never got along. Besides, Sheldon's feeling insecure about the quality of his work. Would you like to come to Caltech and have lunch with him at noon? I think it would be a nice surprise for him."

"I'll be there at 12 pm sharp. Thanks Leonard."

Amy asked permission to leave the laboratory for a few hours. She put on some make-up, like Penny taught her. The light pink strawberry lip gloss looked wonderful on her. She combed her long silky hair and then… she was ready to go and see him.

Author´s note: Hi, this is my first fanfic. Well, originally it´s a translation of "La suma de las posibilidades" wich I wrote in Spanish. I rewrote it in English because I´ve noticed some readers use google translator to understand it, and I must say it loses something. So here it is.

English is not my mother language, so please forgive some mistakes. Don´t forget read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amy was heading to Caltech, when on the road she stumbled across Sheldon´s favorite model train store. She checked her watch and realized that there were still 40 minutes left until 12:00 pm, so she decided to park the car and maybe, look for a present for her boyfriend.

Almost a week ago, on their date night, (i.e., on the second Thursday of every month or on the third Thursday in a month with 5 Thursdays, according to their Relationship Agreement); Sheldon had taken Amy to the model train shop. Sheldon showed great interest for a scale replica of the famous Jacobite Steam Train, a Scottish train that was used, in Harry Potter films, as the Hogwarts Express.

Sheldon had mentioned several interesting facts about the train, which Amy vaguely remembered. Honestly, she was focused on the shine in her boyfriend´s beautiful blue eyes. Unfortunately, Sheldon couldn´t buy the scale model, because they only had the display piece, but the store manager agreed to make a new order from his supplier.

Wasting no time, Amy walked to the shelf where the tiny, red and black locomotive was, mint in box, in perfect condition.

Amy looked at the toy for a few seconds, imagining how happy Sheldon would be with the surprise. She knew what to do to cheer him up; she loved his eccentricities and quirks. Making him happy was one of her favorite activities and now; his beloved Shelly Bean needed her. Hooo!

A tug at the hem of her skirt, followed by a childish voice, awoke her from this "trance". It was a little boy of about five years old, wearing a Batman costume.

"Mommy, I want the Harry Potter train!", said the little boy who had confused Amy with his mother.

"Hey little buddy, I think your mom is right over there, looking for you", Amy said while trying to locate that distracted lady.

Amy was as fond of children, as she was of little monkeys; they both had this certain kindness and sweetness. She couldn´t help smiling.

Once they were together again, mother and son walked to the door and out of the store. The boy dressed as Batman, said goodbye to Amy waving his little hand.

Amy paid for the model train and checking her watch again she left the shop, almost running. She couldn´t be late for lunch with Sheldon.

* * *

In his office, Sheldon was staring at the whiteboard trying to solve an equation, which throughout the morning had been so elusive. ─ "I can´t believe it, a simple equation, unworthy of the genius of Dr. Sheldon Cooper, is causing me a headache".

"What´s up Coopeg?, The unpleasant voice of Kripke was unmistakable.

"Kripke!", Sheldon said with a grimace of disgust.

"Pwoblems with that equation?, Let me help you!", Barry continued, approaching the board.

"No, it's fine, it's… it's too easy, so I'll erase it to start a new one, even more challenging".

"Whatevew, I thought you´d be in betteg mood after a night of passion with your girlfwiend", said Kripke, with a cheeky smile.

Sheldon bit his lower lip and looked away, nervously; as he always did when he was about to lie.

Although Sheldon and Amy had never exchanged more than a few chaste kisses with closed lips, and always initiated by Amy; the innocent theoretical physicist had been forced to lie when Kripke concluded that Sheldon´s poor results at work recently, were due to the distraction of a physical relationship with his girlfriend.

"I don´t mean to brag, but I had a great performance last night, Amy is insatiable", Sheldon said, while his right eyelid began to spasm nervously.

"A wild and insatiable woman, well done Coopeg!, High five!", said Barry Kripke, raising his hand up in the air.

"Yes, my woman is insatiable! With all the intercourse we are having, I hardly have time for anything else", Sheldon said proudly with a thick Texan accent.

Amy had wanted to surprise him with her gift, but when she heard voices coming from Sheldon´s office; she decided to wait outside the door. She couldn´t hear the whole conversation, but those last two sentences pierced her ears like a poisoned arrow.

She felt her own heart breaking into small pieces. With a salt and bitter taste in her mouth, tears welled up in her eyes. How could Amy possibly know that Sheldon was lying to Kripke?.

"Yes, my woman is insatiable! With all the intercourse we are having, I hardly have time for anything else". The phrase was repeated over and over in her head.

"How could he do this to me?. Who is that woman?", Amy ran away without looking back.

At the parking lot, the neurobiologist almost stumbled over Alex Jensen, Sheldon's assistant. Alex greeted her very politely.

"Dr. Fowler! I didn´t know you were coming today", said Alex. "Is there something wrong?, how can I help you?", she asked while noticing the tears streaming down Amy´s face.

"No, everything is fine, excellent indeed!. Please, give this to your boss!". Amy handed Alex the box with the model train". Hastily, she got in the car and left the parking lot.

Alex stared at the scene, totally confused for the recent events. "Dr. Copper might be a genius, but he has no idea how to treat a lady", she thought.

* * *

"Well, with your permission, it's time for me to leave this office and go to the cafeteria. According to my schedule, I eat my lunch every Friday at exactly 12h15 pm, and it´s already 12h20", Sheldon said, trying to get rid of his annoying colleague.

"Ok, Coopeg, I´m stawving, too". Kripke rubbed his belly as he said this.

Sheldon and Kripke walked to the cafeteria. Howard, Raj and Leonard were sitting at their usual table, and Sheldon noticed they had started eating, already.

"This beef lasagna is so delicious!", said Raj as he ate his lunch. "It´s simply divine!".

"And that´s a statement that comes from someone who has no reservations about eating the sacred animal of his religion", said Sheldon approaching the table.

"Sheldon, I've told you so many times not to lecture me about my own culture. Besides, you know that I don´t like Indian food", said Raj.

"Fellas, let´s try to eat in peace, for a change!", Leonard said soothingly.

"Okay, but Sheldon started it, by the way hello Kripke", said Howard.

Leonard discreetly checked his watch, it was 12:30, he was wondering why Amy wasn´t with Sheldon, as she had agreed to come to Caltech to have lunch with him at noon.

Leonard chose not to mention anything about Amy; otherwise Sheldon could think he was meddling in their relationship.

When the four friends and Kripke were all seated at the table, Alex Jensen, Sheldon's assistant entered the cafeteria with a paper bag in her hands.

"Dr. Cooper; your girlfriend, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler handed me this package for you", Alex said as she gave the present to Sheldon.

"Was Amy here today?. She didn´t tell me she´d come. Why didn´t she give it to me, in person?", asked Sheldon.

Alex couldn´t answer those questions. She had seen Amy about to cry, just a few minutes ago and even though she didn´t know the reason, she suspected the brilliant theoretical physicist had much to do with it.

"Well, I certainly don´t know. By the way, she looked somewhat upset", said Alex.

"Why did she look upset?. Umm! It might be PMS. Let´s see, today is February the 8th", Sheldon said, pulling out his phone and checking the calendar.

"Sheldon!, that's a lot of information for us. You better open that bag, I want to know what´s inside", Howard said with curiosity.

"Amy knows I don´t like surprises or gifts, this behavior is unusual", Sheldon said as he opened the bag.

When Sheldon saw the model train he couldn´t help but smiling like a six years old child on Christmas Eve.

"Is that the Hogwarts Express?, I thought it was out of stock!", Raj shouted with excitement.

"Yes, it is the Jacobite Steam train, to be precise, and it must have cost a fortune", said Leonard.

"Lucky bastard, never let her go!", Howard said to Sheldon.

Sheldon stared at Howard with a look of disapproval, "There is no reason to use that kind of profanity, but I must say it is a superb gift".

"Did Amy tell you why is she giving me this gift?", Sheldon asked Alex Jensen

"Nope, she just handed me the box and left, that´s all!", replied his assistant.

"Curiouser and curiouser! Well, I'll ask her later", Sheldon merely shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his diet coke.

Leonard could sense that something was not right; Amy never misses an opportunity to be with Sheldon. This was, to say the least, odd.

"Sheldon, I think you should call Amy now, and thank her for the gift", Leonard said.

"And… I think you're right, social convention states that I must thank her", replied the lanky physicist.

Sheldon pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, and called his girlfriend, felling instantly disappointed when all he could hear was:

"Hello, I'm Amy Farrah Fowler, leave your message after the beep, beep".

"It´s strange, it goes straight to voicemail", Sheldon said looking at the screen of his cell phone. He was a scientist, not an ignorant person prone to superstitions, but he certainly felt a tug on his heartstrings.

"Maybe, her cell phone´s battery died", said Leonard, giving Sheldon a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, that must be it", Sheldon lied. He knew, Amy always carries her cell phone charger in her purse.

Sheldon's expression suddenly darkened, although he looked away and continued eating his lunch, something had changed. His friends didn´t ask any more questions, they didn´t want to bother him with comments.

However, Kripke, as irritating as always said, "Coopeg, I think you have pwoblems with the lady, haha. Don´t you wanna sell me youg train?"

Sheldon got up from his chair, and left the cafeteria, without saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Amy wasn´t able to go back to work for the rest of the day; she didn´t want her colleagues to see her crying, she couldn´t give answers to anyone at that time. She called her boss, and told her she was not feeling very well. Amy was very responsible and never missed a day of work, so her boss gave her the day off, no questions asked. She also wished her a speedy recovery.

Her green eyes, at other times lively, were now dim with tears. She was felling defeated, derided as in her teenage years, she was "Gorilla Fingers Fowler" once again.

She had trusted Sheldon; she got carried away by her feelings. Maybe it was because she didn´t want to feel so lonely, and needed a hope.

She had never imagined he would cheat on her, but, apparently, reality was different. She just had heard Sheldon and Kripke´s conversation on_ "a woman he had so much sex with, that he had no time for anything else." _

Amy closed the door of her apartment and headed to the bedroom. She opened her closet and pulled out her pink and white polka dot flannel pajamas. She felt tired and thought a shower would be helpful.

The water was as warm as she liked it. The steam from the shower enveloped her. She didn´t want to think about him, but as she closed her eyes, there he was.

In her mind she could evoke his thin lips, his pale, almost flawless skin, those indescribable blue eyes and that hair so thin and soft. "Damn, he´s so cute!", she thought.

Yes, Sheldon was not just her boyfriend; he was the best boyfriend she could imagine. She thought of all the women who would give anything to have him. Who had stolen him from her?.

"Maybe it´s Alex, that assistant… If this woman had tried to come between Leonard and Penny, she was capable of anything". Amy thought aloud. ─ "Maybe it´s one of his students at the University".

Amy knew those girls usually stalked him because they admired his intellect and obviously he´s so handsome, too. Some of them had approached him before, but he was so _innocent_ to know they were flirting with him. Amy did not know how long she was in the shower, when she finally came out and put on her pajamas.

She thought about calling Penny; but it was too soon to talk to anyone. Amy walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet.

She poured herself a glass of white wine. She wanted to giver her mind a break for a night. She'd had enough of all the activity of dopamine, oxytocin, adrenaline and others neurotransmitters that had transformed her once, lucid scientific brain in a swirl of puerile and childish emotions.

Amy turned on her iPod which ironically, started playing some romantic songs.

_"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time ..._ ", the heartbreaking song did nothing but increase her sadness. ─ "I wonder if I ever cross Sheldon´s mind. Probably not, he´s so selfish!".

Suddenly, a lightning lit up the sky. It had started to rain very, very hard. Amy ran to the window and saw the sky, completely cloudy and darkened.

"Here´s to you, Limbic System", Amy raised her glass offering a toast to the region of the brain that controls emotions.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Sheldon´s knocking, unmistakable and so suggestive of Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. It brought her back to reality.

She wiped the tears on her cheeks with the cuff of her pink pajamas and turned off her iPod.

"Knock, knock, knock Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Open the door, please. I know you're there, your car is parked outside, and I heard some music coming from your apartment. Open the door!".

Amy didn't know what to do; she wanted to open the door and hug him or better slap him in the face. Why doesn´t he leave her alone?

Amy headed to the door, and looking through the peephole, she saw Sheldon standing there, waiting to be let into his girlfriend´s apartment. His windbreaker jacket was completely soaked. Clearly he had walked in the rain.

Amy desperately wanted to open the door, but she stopped herself, and sat on the couch. She started to cry and she felt so silly acting like this. She tried to hold back her tears but it was impossible. She lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Open the door, I will not leave here until you give me an explanation. What's happening?. You think I'm upset because, even when you know I do not like gifts, you still gave the model train I wanted. Do you?"

Amy covered her ears with her hands, but she could still hear him. Sheldon continued knocking.

"Amy, I consider it´s a splendid gift!", Sheldon said. "Open the door. I'll keep knocking. The neighbors are going to be infuriated, Amy. I thought you respected the rules of coexistence in society".

Amy went to the door again and saw Sheldon sitting on the floor with his back against the corridor wall outside her apartment.

"Amy, I know you're staring at me through the peephole; I won´t go until you open that door. You know I hate sitting on the floor."

Amy got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and then washed her face. She was breathing deeply.

She paced back and forth in the room, not knowing what to do. Could she tell him to get out of her life once and for all?

Sheldon thought and thought, but he couldn't understand Amy´s behavior. To tell the truth, he couldn´t understand his own actions. Why was he still there, waiting for her to open the door?

"This is preposterous, I should leave", he said.

Unexpectedly the door opened and there was Amy, standing in front of him; the sadness in her face exposed her, she had cried, a lot. Although Sheldon struggled to recognize the emotions of others, this was particularly evident. What was wrong?

"Amy why are you crying?", he asked. Are you feeling bad?

"So, you don´t know why am I crying? Do you remember the conversation you had with Kripke, at noon?". Amy said, without even looking at him.

"You ... heard my conversation with Kripke?", Sheldon mumbled, as he bit his lower lip.

"Yes, I did. I would like to meet that woman with whom_ you have so much sex." _ She crossed her arms over her chest and turned his back on Sheldon.

"Uh-oh, that's what happened!", Sheldon realized it was a misunderstanding.

"Yes, that´s it!. I guess I should´ve expected something like this. I assume she´s prettier, smarter, funnier, better than me; isn´t she?"

"No, of course not", he said as he put his right hand on Amy's shoulder, making her turn around to face him.

"There's no one in the world with that description, because ... there is no one in the world like you Amy Farrah Fowler, Sheldon whispered looking into her eyes". He wiped the tears streaming down her face.

Sheldon felt brave and fearless. He needed to prove his words were true. He stepped forward, cupped Amy´s chin with his right hand and very gently... he touched Amy´s lips in a soft, naïve kiss.

Amy didn´t know if this was a dream, but during those wonderful seconds, she could have sworn that her heart stopped beating.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Sheldon thought Amy's lips had a very specific taste; sweet as a caramel apple, with a hint of sourness, probably due to the white wine she just had. They were so close to each other, he could smell the captivating perfume of her hair.

He kept his eyes closed, for a few seconds after that unplanned kiss, wondering if Amy´s skin was as soft and smooth as it looked.

Amy wished time would stop at this moment. Sheldon's lips felt cold and his entire body was shivering, maybe because he had walked in the rain and still kept his wet clothes on. His breath was minty fresh. His scent of baby powder and citrus aftershave was almost intoxicating.

When Sheldon opened his eyes, he could see Amy smiling shyly and hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"Amy, I have something to tell you", Sheldon said with his formal tone, as he sat on his favorite spot of his girlfriend´s couch.

The mere mention of those frightening words: _"Amy, I have something to tell you"_, made her realize this wasn´t one of the pleasant daydreams she usually had. Maybe this was a nightmare.

Why on earth would Sheldon come to her apartment and kiss her? Why would he do something so illogical if he wanted to terminate their Relationship Agreement anyway?. Amy began to hyperventilate as she sat next to him.

"Amy, today, when you heard my conversation with Kripke… I was actually, referring to you". Sheldon muttered under his breath.

Amy was so surprised she couldn´t say a word.

"I know we've never had a physical relationship or carnal knowledge, but somehow, Barry Kripke guessed you and I had it. I just couldn´t deny it"; Sheldon confessed, genuinely embarrassed by his behavior.

"You mean this was all, a big misunderstanding? So, you´re not cheating on me?", Amy asked with a smile that lit up her face.

"Exactly!", Sheldon said. "It's just like that incident when you and I pretended to have sexual intercourse to test how quickly rumors could spread in a society. Do you remember?"

Amy felt silly for acting like a teenage drama queen. "Oh, I'm so stupid!", she said.

"No, you're not stupid", Sheldon said as he suddenly took her hand. "I recognize it's my mistake. I should´ve told you this before". Amy was perplexed with the scene she was starring, and again she was lost in those piercing blue eyes.

"Now look at me, I'm leaving your couch soaking wet!", Sheldon said as he abruptly, got up from his seat.

"I´m sorry, you´re leaving wet _what?_", Amy was intensely blushed.

"Your couch and your carpet!. As you can see my clothes are wet. What did you hear exactly?", Sheldon asked curiously.

"Never mind!", said Amy. "If you want, you can borrow my bathrobe, which I would be happy to lend you. Let me put your clothes in the dryer".

Amy headed to her room to bring a plaid bathrobe to Sheldon. He changed in the bathroom and handed his clothes to Amy who put them in the dryer.

He felt certainly uncomfortable standing at his girlfriend´s living room, in a bathrobe but, if he had kept his wet clothes on, he would get a cold, and Sheldon hated being sick. Amy´s bathrobe was obviously intended for someone shorter than him, since it barely reached his mid-tight.

Amy liked what she saw. Sheldon's long legs were thin but toned and dark hair, forming patches covered his pale skin. Sheldon was barefoot because his socks were soaked too. His feet caught Amy´s eyes. They were remarkably large with long, slender fingers.

"Hooo!", Amy couldn´t stop making that owl like sound. Let´s see, size 13 or… 14?, she thought to herself, smiling mischievously.

Sheldon gave Amy a confused glance. Then, he sat on the couch. "Do you mind if I turn on the TV? There´s a Game of Thrones marathon right now and I don't want to miss it", he said.

Amy prepared the most delicious sandwiches for dinner, with Mountain Dew and popcorn as Sheldon requested. When the clothes were ready, she took them out of the dryer and folded them neatly. She gave him the clothes; they´re still warm.

"Amy, could you please take me home? It´s getting late", Sheldon said as he came out of the bathroom where he had changed his clothes. It was 8:30 pm.

"Yes, no problem" Amy was feeling a little disappointed because Sheldon was leaving so soon.

As usual, Sheldon and Amy were silent for most of the trip. She was wondering if he would ever kiss her again or at least mention that possibility. That seemed quite improbable.

"Ohh, it´s been an exhausting day Amy, I hope you sleep well. Good night", Sheldon said.

"Good night Sheldon, I´ll call you in the morning".

Sheldon opened the car´s door; he put a foot on the sidewalk and just when he was about to get off the car, all of a sudden he stopped.

"Oh, I almost forgot!", as he said this Sheldon leaned down to Amy´s lips and gave her a shy goodnight kiss. "Thank you for the model train".

"You´re… welcome, Goodnight Sheldon!" Amy´s heart had skipped at least three beats this time.

Sheldon climbed the stairs to his apartment on the fourth floor. He knew he had taken a small step in his relationship with Amy, but somehow it felt great.

"Hey, Sheldon! Where have you been?. You're missing the Game of Thrones marathon, we had planned to watch", Leonard said as he saw his friend entering the apartment.

"I was with Amy. I had to thank her for the train. By the way, did you bring it from my office as I requested?", Sheldon asked.

"Yes, I did. It´s on your desk", Leonard said.

Sheldon opened the box carefully; he assembled the model engine and played with it until 11 pm, when sleep overcame him.

"Whatever Amy had done to him, seems to be working. He looks so happy and he didn´t get on my nerves all day", Leonard thought aloud.

* * *

Sheldon was lying on his bed, already awake, when his alarmed clock rang. It was 06:00 am. Every Saturday at 06:15 Sheldon gets up from bed, pours himself a bowl of cereal with a quarter cup of 2% milk, turn on his TV and watches Doctor Who.

Today was an ordinary Saturday. But ... something felt "different". He wasn't sure if this was just his impression or something strange was happening. When the silence suddenly broke, he heard footsteps heading to his room.

Unexpectedly, the door opened but he couldn´t distinguish clearly who was the intruder. He thought it was Leonard, but he always knocks at the door before he enters a room.

"Who dares to enter my room without knocking? Nobody comes into my room. He quickly sat on his bed throwing away his covers. And then, completely out of the blue, she was there.

"Amy Farrah Fowler!, What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?", exclaimed Sheldon. "Who gives you permission to invade my privacy?"

Amy was standing in front of Sheldon, wearing that blue Star Trek costume she had worn when she undertook the mission of increasing Sheldon's feelings for her.

That short skirt and those boots were unforgettable, especially with an eidetic memory like Sheldon had. While that outfit wasn´t exposing too much skin, it looked very well on her, it fell beautifully over her curves and her beckoning hips, revealing her attractive legs, which normally hide with her plain everyday clothes.

"Shhh!, Amy placed her index finger before his lips, asking Sheldon to remain silent. After that she started to scan him with a tricoder, like they were playing Doctor, Star Trek style.

"Oh, God, what are you doing Amy?", Sheldon asked desperately.

"I think I've been a bad girl", Amy said while she winked mischievously. "I think you may have to punish me".

"Actually this behavior is utterly unacceptable, I guess I don´t have a choice.", replied Sheldon with shortness of breath and dilated pupils. He recalled that time when he had to spank Amy to teach her a lesson.

Sheldon couldn´t think clearly; apparently his brain´s blood flow was being distributed to "other" regions of his body. Damn!, he was a man after all, and in this particular situation, the practice of Kolinahr (Vulcan mental discipline of meditation), was not enough to fight against the basic human needs. He wanted to touch her, take her, right there and right now.

"Amy! No, no!" Sheldon shook his head violently as he closed his eyes tightly. He could only be aware of the growing and throbbing discomfort that lodged just below his waist. "I need to be strong".

He felt the sweat on his back and cold droplets fell from his forehead. "What would Spock do?, Ohh, Vixen!"

Beep, beep, beep, that deafening alarm rang. It was 06:15 am, on Saturday.

Sheldon put his palm on his forehead. It felt very hot. Probably higher than 39 º C (102 º F), he thought. Throwing his comforter on the floor, he realized he needed a cold shower.

After that cold shower Sheldon felt a little better, but the nasal congestion and sore throat continued. He may have caught a cold yesterday.

Sheldon hated feeling sick, vulnerable and attacked by germs. In strict compliance with the Relationship Agreement, he should ask Amy to take care of him. "The remedy is worse than the disease, but I guess I have no other options".

Covering himself up with a warm blanket he sat on his spot. Sheldon placed a bowl of cereal and a box of tissues on the coffee table. When he heard the ringtone of a Skype incoming call; he knew it was Amy.

"Hello Sheldon! How are you?. It's a beautiful day to visit the zoo. Don´t you think?". Amy said enthusiastically.

"In different circumstances, that would be a great idea, but as you can see I am sick. Judging from the sore throat, runny nose and fever, I am the victim of a cold", Sheldon said.

"Oh, my poor Sheldon! Don´t worry, Dr. Fowler is on her way", Amy was so eager to take care of him.

"Well, that´s the least I would expect, taking into account the Relationship Agreement. Also you´re partly responsible for my present situation", Sheldon added with a nasal tone in his voice.

"I´m partly responsible for your present situation?, What do you mean?", Amy asked angrily.

"And they say I'm the one who doesn´t understand sarcasm!", he said. "If it wasn´t for your outburst of yesterday, I wouldn´t have soaked myself in the rain, and I wouldn´t be sick. And then I was forced to partake in a germ exchange."

Amy was silent for a second; she knew that Sheldon was somewhat right, but he was the one who initiated that kiss, those two kisses to be precise.

"Nobody forced you to kiss me", she finally said.

"I was forced by social conventions ", Sheldon said with a slight quiver in his eyelids.

"I´ll be at your apartment in an hour" Amy told him.

"Would you bring me VapoRub?", Sheldon said, suddenly feeling shy.

"Count on it!", Amy hung up the phone and headed to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Wasting no time Amy drove to # 23-11 Los Robles; she couldn´t wait to get to Sheldon´s apartment. She had all she needed to take care of her boyfriend: VapoRub, tea and honey, cough syrup, among other things.

When Amy was coming up the stairs, she met Penny. The cheerful blonde girl waved as she left her home to work the early shift at Cheesecake factory.

Amy had always admired Penny, not only for her obvious beauty but also for her uncomplicated personality; she was so independent and optimistic. Besides, she knew Penny was very attractive to the opposite sex. Sometimes, Amy felt insignificant next to Penny, not that she was jealous. It wasn´t envy, but at certain moments of life she wished she was like her, so outgoing and enthusiastic, willing to get what she wanted.

Penny had always been the Prom Queen or Cheerleader captain. Amy didn´t think that things were easier for the beautiful blonde, but looks really do matter in life. Whether she admitted it or not, she felt insecure about her appearance.

Amy shook her head to clear those thoughts from her mind. She didn´t want to think of anything that could depress her, after all she was about to spend all day taking care of Sheldon.

When Amy knocked on her boyfriend´s door; Leonard opened it with a smile on his face.

"Hi Amy, come in, we were expecting you!", Leonard said, inviting her into the room. "Sheldon is right there".

Sheldon was sitting in his favorite spot of the couch, covered with a blanket as he wiped his nose with a tissue.

"To me, he doesn´t look as ill as in other times, I think he will recover soon", Leonard whispered to Amy´s ear. "But he thinks its pneumonia, so he might ask you to take him to the hospital".

"Amy, what took you so long?. I´m not felling well. Just look! I have a fever." Sheldon said while showing her the thermometer. His temperature was 103°F (39.5°C).

"Leave it all to me"; Amy told Leonard as he left the apartment.

"I hope you guys have fun. Get well soon, Sheldon". Leonard said goodbye

Sheldon shook his head, causing himself a headache due to his nasal congestion.

"Can you believe him, Amy?; being as sick as I am, Leonard prefers playing paintball with Wolowitz and Koothrappali. I´m telling you; you can´t expect loyalty from people." Sheldon continued, coughing and coughing.

"Don´t worry, Amy is here to take care of you", she leaned forward to hug Sheldon.

Sheldon was as cold as usual when he felt Amy´s embrace but he didn´t walk away. When Amy tried to kiss him, Sheldon suddenly got up from the couch.

"Amy. Seriously? Kisses?. Can´t you see I'm sick?. I might have pneumonia or worse!. Please, be a little more careful with your own health, you could catch it."

"You're right, you're right", Amy said a little disappointed.

"Thank you! We are not animals; we should act according to the situation". Sheldon sat back in his spot.

"What can I do for you?. , I mean, to make you feel better", Amy blushed.

Sheldon bit his lower lip, as he did when he was nervous. He suddenly remembered that dream he'd had a few hours ago and felt quite uncomfortable.

"Well, you could rub some VapoRub on my chest; it would help me to breathe easier."

"Oh, yes!" Amy had been thinking about returning the favor that Sheldon had done when she was sick. "Hooo", that involuntary sound escaped her lips again.

Slowly and still with some doubts Sheldon unbuttoned his pajama shirt, lifting the white T- shirt he was wearing underneath.

"You have to rub anticlockwise, if you don´t, my chest hair will mess", Sheldon said sheepishly.

Amy had never seen him bare-chested. Although, Sheldon wasn´t very muscular and athletic; the view was quite pleasant; his pale skin felt warm, perhaps due to the fever. His chest hair was light brown, not very long. His muscles were not sculpted, but there was some definition in their form. Uneasily, Amy applied a thin layer of the menthol ointment on his chest.

Sheldon felt a tingle. He was trembling almost imperceptibly when he felt the soft and delicate hand of his girlfriend, caressing him. Amy slightly touched Sheldon's abdomen, without realizing it.

He wasn´t averse to her touch, he felt a slight tickle that made him giggle. Amy looked at him as if asking whether to continue or not. Sheldon nodded his head in approval. "Don´t stop!", he said.

"Amy, please sing me Soft Kitty, my mom always sings to me when I'm sick. It helps me to relax and feel better". Sheldon said looking at her with his big blue eyes.

"Sheldon I don´t know that song". Amy confessed.

"I´ll show you, it goes like this: _Soft kitty, warm kitty; little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr ". _

Effortlessly, Amy learned the song and sang it to Sheldon, several times, until the _adorable_ genius felt drowsy and fell asleep with his head on Amy´s lap. She stroked his hair affectionately.

Amy got up from the couch, with a gentle movement so her boyfriend wouldn´t wake up; she wrapped him in a blanket. Softly, she passed the back of her hand across his forehead and found that Sheldon´s fever was gone.

She went to the kitchen, almost on her tiptoes to avoid making noise. She started to prepare some chicken soup for her boyfriend.

The smell of hot soup woke Sheldon up. Amy came into the living room with a steaming bowl. Sheldon rubbed his eyes, sat down and ate the soup that his girlfriend made him.

The soup was delicious, with the perfect temperature, tasted like tenderness, like a proof of the infinite love of Amy for him. It made him feel better than any medicine he could buy at a drugstore. The warmth of the soup not only filled his stomach but his heart. Sheldon felt loved and valued.

When Sheldon finished the soup, Amy poured him a cup of chamomile tea with honey. Somehow she´d always managed to know what he wanted without even asking. Amy turned on the TV and played one of Sheldon´s DVDs. Sheldon loved The Avengers.

Together they silently watched the movie; when Sheldon casually took Amy's hand, they looked at each other. Sheldon seemed genuinely happy, staring at her intensely.

"You know, Amy?, Sheldon said, swallowing hard, and turning his gaze back to the TV. "I think it's time to do a few amendments to our Relationship Agreement."

Amy couldn´t believe what she´d just heard. Sheldon had admitted his intentions to reform the Relationship Agreement. Secretly she pinched her arm trying to know if she was dreaming; and she wasn´t.

With a nervous smile, struggling to contain an occasional tear, Amy asked: "What reforms do you want to implement to our contract?".

Sheldon got up from the couch, wrapped himself in a blanket and said: "Wait a minute; I'll go get my copy of the Relationship Agreement and my notary stamp so we can discuss the modifications that I thought we could do."

"Meanwhile, could you please give me a little more soup. Yummy, yummy!, Sheldon said smiling as he walked to his room.

─ "Amy, focus!", She told herself. She knew Sheldon had a tendency to manipulate conditions to his benefit. What would he propose?.

Sheldon entered the room with the required documents and stamps. He sat on the couch and placed the papers on the coffee table.

Amy handed his boyfriend a bowl of hot chicken soup. "Mmm, mmm, this soup´s brought me back to life". Sheldon continued eating.

"I'm glad you like it, it's a family recipe. But don´t digress, we were talking about the Relationship Agreement", said Amy.

"You're right!", Sheldon said, raising his arms in surrender.

Sheldon coughed to clear his throat and began to say: "Since the Relationship Agreement is a contract that lists and encodes our responsibilities and rights as boyfriend and girlfriend, I believe that there are certain events of the past days that if not taken into account, on an urgent reform of this contract, they could put an end to it."

"What are you saying? Don´t you dare to break the Relationship Agreement. I knew it, I knew it! You are so selfish", Amy shouted angrily, pointing at Sheldon with a finger.

"Amy, please control yourself and listen to me!. You are an intelligent woman; let this kind of scenes for women like Penny. I am the first to admit that I´ve made a few mistakes that could terminate our agreement. I´ve initiated physical contact; I gave you two kisses and took your hand for several occasions, even when these actions constitute a violation of the Relationship Agreement which clearly prohibits such displays of affection."

"But ... Sheldon", Amy spoke in an almost inaudibly whisper.

"No Amy, let me continue. Our contract clearly states in Section 5 that it´s only allowed to hold hands in the event that: a) one of us is about to fall off a cliff or precipice, b) one of us deserves a sincere handshake after winning the Nobel Prize, or c) moral support during a flu shot.

Sheldon was a person with high moral values and the fact that he had breached the Relationship Agreement, really affected him.

"The point is ... I myself have broken the Relationship Agreement with my actions. Amy, could you please forgive me?". Sheldon was feeling truly sorry.

"Sheldon, there´s nothing to forgive. These last few days have made me happier than several years of my life", Amy said with all sincerity.

"Fascinating", Sheldon said. "Then, how do you want to proceed in our relationship? Do we modify the agreement or we annul it?" Sheldon asked.

"We´ll modify it, of course!" Amy said eagerly.

Sheldon suggested that holding hands would be allowed as long as certain conditions are met as pre-hand wash and / or use of hand sanitizer or disinfectant and, always avoiding public displays of affection.

Amy added a clause that allowed kisses as greeting or farewell; and if the occasion warrants, as a thank you or congratulations. Sheldon put some conditions at this point: a) they should avoid kissing in case of a contagious disease; b) kissing only with closed lips; no tongue is allowed; c) duration of the kiss is up to 5 seconds; d) they should never kiss in public.

"I am glad we were able to reach an agreement" Sheldon said as he touched his neck that felt a bit stiff and sore because of stress. "I´ll send you a pdf with the amendments of the Relationship agreement".

"Does your neck hurt?", Amy asked.

"Yes, it does. As I told you once, I think the neck is a very fragile structure to support such precious load", Sheldon said moving his head from right to left.

"_Not unlike balancing a Fabergé egg on a Pixie stick_, that's what you told me" Amy replied. "Then I taught you to massage your cervical muscles".

"Yes, I remember. I have an eidetic memory", Sheldon said smiling when that massage went back to his memory.

* * *

"Seriously guys! I´m telling you, we could have beaten them with a better strategy", Leonard told Raj and Howard as they climbed up the stairs to his apartment on the fourth floor.

"With one of the famous strategies of Captain Sheldon Cooper", Howard told them, ironically.

"Admittedly, the last time we beat the Geology department at paintball was because of Sheldon", Raj said.

"I guess you´re right. Poor Sheldon!. He couldn´t join us for paintball. I hope he is felling better", Leonard said while looking for the keys to open the door of his apartment.

"You mean, poor Amy". She´s the one who had to take care of him, Howard said.

When Leonard was about to open the door, he heard strange moans coming from the living room. He stopped himself from opening the door and listened.

"Oh, Amy, oh my God, yes!. Don´t stop, your hands are magic, Sheldon practically screamed. #Yeah, it feels so good!, Oh Dear Lord!."

Leonard, Raj and Howard looked at each other, utterly perplexed.

"Apparently that couple of weirdos´s been having fun", exclaimed Howard with his satirical smile.

"Let´s dine out!. Let´s go far away from here!" Leonard shouted. The three friends went down the stars to leave the building.

"I can't believe that Smelly Shelly has more action than I do", Raj was shocked and jealous.

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other. "I think I heard a noise", Amy told her boyfriend.

"I didn´t hear anything, please continue massaging my neck and my back, my shoulder blades are so stiff. Your touch of the myofascial point is simply heavenly". Sheldon said while Amy continued the massage. "Ahhh, yes!".

"You know I could just as easily paralyze you with my knowledge of the nervous system". Amy told him.

"Ha, ha!", they both laughed at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

A little bit more than a month had passed and things between Sheldon and Amy remained fairly stable. Amy knew she couldn´t expect major changes in their relationship, but the occasional touch of his hand with hers or a sporadic and shy kiss really gave a new meaning to her life.

Sheldon was pleased with this recent phase of their _intimacy_. That physical contact (only kissing and holding hands), they´d decided to allow themselves, wasn´t in any way "excessive", and didn´t make him uncomfortable, plus he knew that Amy was one of his favorite people in the world and that made him happy. He couldn´t deny the fact that often, their growing closeness bring him new sensations, both affectively and biologically.

With increasing frequency, Amy´s image appeared on his mind, in the middle of his work or his sleep and without an invitation; she was always there, with her long, silky hair, her gorgeous green eyes, her smile… Ahh, Vixen!

Sheldon couldn´t help but suffer an inevitable tachycardia every time he saw her. On more than one occasion, he caught himself counting the minutes to be with her.

Gradually his situation had improved at work, he could concentrate better and the quality of his research finally reached his standard level. Sheldon was proud of himself.

As for Amy, her research in the field of neurobiology was about to achieve revealing findings on the brain chemistry of addiction, her colleagues commented that the possibility of a Nobel Prize was not so far away. Arguably, she had almost everything.

"I wished I had the opportunity to go back in time and tell myself (at age fifteen), that life is truly worth living". Amy thought while she was checking her e-mail.

Sheldon always used to send her e-mails, commenting the activities they could do in their upcoming date nights, at other times he sent her scientific articles that may be of interest or invitations to conferences and symposia they could go together.

Sheldon had written her an e-mail a few hours ago.

_Dear Amy:_

_As you probably know, on March the 24__th__, we´re going to be able_

_ to observe an unusual astronomical phenomenon _

_in the night sky of Pasadena._

_I refer specifically to a meteorite shower known as The Lyrids _

_ because the radiant of the celestial event is located in the constellation Lyra. _

_It is of interest to me that we enjoy this sighting_

_ in the company of our group of friends and _

_Raj´s told me that we don´t need to take a trip outside the city _

_to visualize this phenomenon, we could do it from our building´s roof._

_Fascinating!, isn´t it?. _

_For this reason I´m organizing a meeting that aims _

_to observe the meteor shower and also, celebrate _

_one of the best science fiction series, ever created: Star Trek. _

_You know I'm a free spirit and enjoy cosplaying,_

_ so I recommend you to choose your outfit, according to the occasion._

_I have selected a Spock costume already. _

_You have a week to prepare yourself._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper_

_B. S., M. S., M. A., Ph.D., Sc.D._

Amy thought this was an excellent idea, as every idea that comes from the unstoppable mind of her boyfriend. That date: March the 24th, caught her eye. Of course, that day was Sheldon´s Birthday. It would be an unforgettable day and Amy was going to do her best to make it perfect.

She knew her boyfriend didn´t like surprises or birthday parties, but Amy couldn´t lose the opportunity to make him happy. After all, that was her favorite activity. His smile was like an addiction for Amy.

And speaking of addictions; when Amy continued checking her e-mail, she noticed another message marked as important. It was an email from the Human Resources Department of the university where she worked. They communicated her that she´d been chosen to participate in a study of Brain Biochemistry of Addictions in collaboration with the University of Stockholm, therefore, she would have to travel to Sweden in two weeks. The duration of this program would be a month, with the possibility of extension of this deadline.

It was an excellent chance to achieve significant progress in her career. Amy was familiar with the quality of the laboratories and scientists in Sweden. At some other time, she would be thrilled by the news, but right now she had a bittersweet feeling.

It was an appropriate recognition of her work, however the idea of being away from Sheldon for a month or maybe a little more, wasn´t pleasant, at all.

Since they first met, they haven´t been apart for more than a few days. Amy decided not to worry about it, for now. She had to prepare herself for March 24th.

She could imagine Sheldon wearing his Spock costume, he would look so handsome. Amy already knew what to wear; she still had that blue Star Trek uniform. She smiled when she remembered the last time she wore that costume.

Sheldon was very excited with the prospect of seeing the Lyrid meteor shower, on the night of March 24th, and hoped that the sky would be clear enough; he wanted it to be an unforgettable event.

Sheldon have never been a fan of celebrations and birthday parties. In fact, he considered that have been expelled from the birth canal was not a cause for celebration, however, in his subconscious he was longing for that day to come, maybe because of the prospect of spending an evening in the pleasant company of Amy Farrah Fowler.

He knew that night wouldn´t be like any other, especially if Amy wears that Star Trek costume; which had caused him an occasional unsettling dream.

"Stop it Cooper, you have to focus and concentrate on your work", he told himself, shaking his head. For a longer time than he would admit; just thinking of Amy had caused him several _symptoms_ that might well correspond to hyperthyroidism, various arrhythmias and other diseases. Although Sheldon had already, ruled out several pathologies, those symptoms had continued and worsened.

His phone ringtone brought him out of his reverie. It was Amy. She greeted him cheerfully as she always did.

"Hi Amy, I wasn´t expecting your call. To what do I owe this honor?", Sheldon asked as he smiled on her iPhone screen.

"I just wanted to confirm you that I read your e-mail and I think it´s an excellent idea although the Star Wars theme seems a little childish to me". Amy replied.

"Amy, it´s not Star Wars, it´s Star Trek!, Sheldon said, feeling somewhat offended. "Wearing a disguise is optional, but I would appreciate it, if you make an effort". Sheldon looked away so that Amy couldn´t read his expression.

"I'll see what I can do", said Amy slyly. "And by the way, what's your favorite kind of cake?"

"Umm, I'd say I've always liked chocolate cake. My Meemaw used to make the best chocolate fudge cake. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. See you later", Amy said goodbye.

"Yay! I have a week to prepare everything for the best birthday party Sheldon will ever have", Amy thought aloud while stroking a white lab mouse.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Amy seized the opportunity to organize a memorable celebration for Sheldon´s birthday; even when she knew he didn´t like surprises, she couldn´t help it.

Amy asked Raj´s help to decorate the building´s roof and he gladly accepted. Raj did an excellent job, just like a professional party planner. The place was decorated with tiny white lights placed on bushes, and everything had a Star Trek theme. Raj thought it looked like a prom. A Star Trek prom, although he´d never been to one before.

Amy looked for the best bakery in the city, and ordered a delicious chocolate fudge cake, sculpted as the Starship Enterprise. It was perfect for Sheldon. Amy was in a rush when she managed to get the cake from the bakery and pick up her Star Trek costume from the dry cleaners.

Although she knew Sheldon didn´t enjoy gift giving, because he thought it was an imposed non verbal contract of reciprocity; Amy couldn´t help but buying him a pair of officially licensed Star Trek cufflinks. "He looks so handsome when he wears dress shirts", Amy thought aloud. Nevertheless, Sheldon hated wearing suits.

Amy arrived to Penny´s home just in time; carrying the Starship Enterprise cake and her costume, she knocked on her bestie´s door.

"Hi Amy!. Wow, Sheldon´s birthday cake looks great!, Penny said as she opened the door of her apartment.

"Yeah, they did an excellent job at the bakery, if we ever need a wedding cake; we know where to get it". Amy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I think that's a little hasty, but it is a good suggestion." Penny gulped. "Now let's get ready, Bernadette is coming at any time."

Penny put on her outfit, she´d decided to wear a Princess Padme Amidala costume with white trousers, blouse and boots. While she knew it was a character from Star Wars, not from Star Trek, when she saw the costume at the store, she loved it. In addition, Leonard would like it too.

Amy put on her blue Star Trek uniform; she noticed something different about it. It seemed shorter and considerably tighter than before, as it had shrunk with dry cleaning.

"Amy, I love your outfit, it´s so sexy!. Penny shouted when she saw Amy.

"Well, originally the dress wasn´t so short, but I think it had shrunk after dry cleaning. Don´t you think it´s too indecent?, Amy asked while looking at her reflection in the full length mirror.

"I think you look fantastic, I didn´t know you had those curves, behind all the layers of clothing you normally wear, Penny said, surprised to see her friend looking so stunning.

"I'm flattered by your comments, but you know I'm in a relationship with Sheldon". Amy said misinterpreting Penny´s words.

"Of course, Penny replied with a grimace of discomfort. "Now, let´s put on some make-up, the guys are about to go up to the roof, it´s getting dark."

Penny put on some light pink blush on Amy´s cheeks, and a matching eye shadow to emphasize her beautiful green eyes and her long, curly lashes. A shiny lip-gloss made her lips look irresistible. Penny was proud of her creation.

Bernadette arrived to Penny´s apartment wearing her red Star Trek uniform, when she greeted the girls she was surprised to see Amy so dazzling.

"Oh, Amy you look beautiful, I think you should let your hair down, with just a few waves", said Bernadette.

"You look very nice, too, not as beautiful as Penny, of course. I don't want something too over the top in my hair but, I guess I could try your suggestion.

Leonard, Howard and Raj had struggled all day to keep Sheldon from going up to the roof and discover the decoration for his surprise party birthday party.

Leonard was wearing his Jean Luc Picard costume; Raj had his Klingon attire, and Howard was wearing a Gorn suit. When Sheldon left his room dressed as Spock, the resemblance was uncanny.

"I told you we were going to dress as Star Trek´s original series characters, not as New generation´s characters". Sheldon said when he saw Leonard costume.

"I wanted to dress as Spock, but you called dibs, so live long and suck it", Leonard replied.

Sheldon looked at Leonard with exasperation.

At eight o´clock the four friends went up the stairs to the roof, carrying two telescopes in order to observe the extraordinary meteor shower.

"It´s a little bit odd that Amy´s not here yet, she said she would come at 7:30 and punctuality is one of her virtues." Sheldon was concerned about the unusual tardiness of his girlfriend.

"I´m sure she´ll be here at any minute", Raj said soothingly.

Upon reaching the terrace, they found it was all dark. Leonard turned on the lights and when it all lit up: "Surprise!", Sheldon's friends shouted in unison.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sheldon, happy birthday to you" they all sang in chorus with Amy Farrah Fowler running to hug him.

Sheldon watched Amy coming towards him; she looked gorgeous, her face and the soft waves of her hair were illuminated by the moonlight. She was wearing that blue Star Trek uniform. Her lips looked slippery because of the lip-gloss, but they´re very provocative. "Vixen!", Sheldon gulped.

Amy hugged him and Sheldon also wrapped his long arms around her. Amy could feel Sheldon´s heartbeat accelerating and she was grinning when she saw him smiling. He was happy, that was all that mattered. Sheldon looks so handsome in his costume, Amy thought.

"You know that I don´t enjoy birthday parties, and I didn´t expect this. Is that a Starship Enterprise cake?". That´s great!, he shouted.

Sheldon ran to the table where the cake was; he didn´t even noticed he was still holding Amy´s hand. He was stunned, contemplating the Enterprise replica with his happy and innocent eyes. Amy´s heart was about to come out of her chest.

"Thank you Amy, I´ve always wanted one of these cakes, I love it. Is it chocolate cake?, he asked.

"Yes, it is chocolate fudge cake with cherry filling", Amy answered with a smile.

"Yummy, yummy, it sounds delicious", Sheldon said. "Although it´s somewhat sad, you know, eating a perfect replica of the Enterprise.

"I have another gift to you", Amy said handing him the small box containing the silvered Star Trek cufflinks"

"Aw, Amy, you shouldn´t have. You´ve done a lot for me today". Sheldon said as he opened the box and looked in amazement at the delicate piece of geeky jewelry.

Sheldon looked into her eyes with a tenderness and affection he reserved just for her. With the back of his right hand, he gently stroked his cheek and she tilted her head forwards. Sheldon inhaled deeply and leaned to touch his lips with hers in a soft kiss; before the incredulous eyes of their friends.

Stuart, Kripke and Will Wheaton had also been invited to Sheldon´s birthday party. Utterly curious, Will Wheaton asked the owner of the comic book store:

"Is that Sheldon's girlfriend? She doesn´t look bad in that costume, in fact she looks stunning." Will Wheaton couldn´t believe his eyes.

"Yes, she is. She´s Amy Farrah Fowler. We used to date, but we´re now just friends. It was brief, but intense, you know". Stuart said, unable to hide that envy he felt at the time.

"That Coopeg is a lucky bastag". Kripke added, with a beer in his hand.

It was a wonderful night, there wasn´t a cloud in the starry sky. Penny prepared some cocktails for her friends. They ate pizza and that tasty birthday cake. Sheldon mentioned some interesting facts about the Lyrids, the meteor shower that approximately at midnight they could witness.

The sky was clear and the full moon was shining above them. Amy chatted with Penny and Bernadette, while Sheldon with his friends were placing the telescopes in the precise coordinates to observe the astronomical phenomenon

"I´m a bit thirsty, I think I´ll have some iced tea. Penny prepares the best iced tea I´ve ever tried. I think she call them Long Island iced tea." Sheldon said while approaching a table and taking a tall glass decorated with a lime slice.

"No, Sheldon wait, that's alco...hol", Leonard began to say, but suddenly stopped when Howard stomped on his foot.

"What are you doing Leonard?. Let him have a drink, watching a drunk Sheldon is one of the greatest pleasures of life", Howard said smirking.

"Yes Leonard, just a glass. It´s his birthday, that would be fun". Raj said.

Will Wheaton had met Amy Farrah Fowler once, when they filmed an episode of Sheldon´s YouTube show: Fun with Flags. They didn´t get along at the time, but Will couldn´t recall seeing her as beautiful and appealing as she was that night.

Will wondered what does Amy see in Sheldon?. Maybe, he might come closer to her and talk for a while. Will definitely wanted to get to know her better.

"Jeepers, I love this iced tea. It´s the best tea I´ve ever had!" Sheldon exclaimed as he poured himself a second glass. His face blushed.

"Well, Coopeg, I think you should drink less iced tea and take care of your girlfwiend. Look at heg, she seems so happy chatting with Will Wheaton". Kripke was sowing the seeds of jealousy in Sheldon´s mind.

Staggering a little for his recent alcohol consumption, Sheldon walked towards Amy, and taking her by the arm, he led her away from Will Wheaton.

"Sheldon what are you doing?". Amy was truly annoyed by the attitude of her boyfriend.

"I´m just taking care of what´s mine." Sheldon said as he grabbed her by the waist and surprised her with a kiss.

This kiss was completely different. Amy had never experienced a kiss that strong and passionate. It was almost furious. It was as if Sheldon wanted to dominate her and show everyone that Amy belonged to him.

Catching their breath Sheldon and Amy held hands and looked at the sky. The meteor shower was about to begin. All the people around them watched the scene in silence. They had just witnessed an extraordinary phenomenon, even more astonishing than a meteor shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Sheldon and Amy sat on a wooden bench, under the decorative white lights that Raj had placed, creating a beautiful atmosphere for the party. Leonard and Penny were chatting enthusiastically, only interrupting their talk by an occasional kiss.

Howard and Bernadette hadn´t yet recover from the shock that caused them the unprecedented scene they had saw a few moments before.

It was estimated that about at midnight they could start to see the meteor shower in the night sky, even though a spectacle was already taking place. Apparently, for some of the guests at this unusual birthday party, the real amusement of the night was actually, watching the interaction between Amy and Sheldon. While it was hard to admit, Raj felt lonelier than ever, he would like to share that special moment with someone.

"Although, your jealous macho attitude is certainly flattering, it seems quite inappropriate and old-fashioned; also, I think you've been drinking alcohol", Amy whispered in Sheldon´s ear.

"I consider that my attitude is more than justified when my girlfriend is flirting with the first science fiction actor she sees", Sheldon said glancing at Will Wheaton and holding Amy's hand. "I only had two glasses of iced tea, and by the way, your dress is too short, you must be freezing".

"Well, it´s a bit chilly", Amy replied.

Sheldon took a deep breath and slowly and shyly put his right arm around Amy's back. "Is it better this way?", Sheldon asked.

"Yes, it's better". Amy said blushing.

Penny and Leonard smiled at the sight of their best friends. "Gepetto, I think Pinocchio, has transformed into a real boy, of flesh and blood. Ha ha!". Penny joked with Leonard and pressed her nose with his.

"Yes, Blue Fairy, you did a great job", Leonard said as he turned off the lights, so they could see the meteor shower.

It was around 00:12 am and the sky started to display the stellar phenomenon they were expecting; one by one, hundreds of shooting stars lit up Pasadena´s sky. All of them saw the stars in complete silence, as if they were taking the opportunity to make a wish.

Sheldon was fixedly watching the sky, sitting next to Amy. The neurobiologist, from time to time gave a glancee to her boyfriend's face, which was glowing under the moonlight. Amy would like to remain like this for the rest of her life.

A particularly beautiful and shining shooting star, quickly crossed the sky, in front of the group of friends. At that magical moment, Sheldon´s eyes met Amy´s; deep in their souls, they knew they were sharing the same wish. They didn´t say a word, it wasn´t necessary.

A bit more than hour later, the sky was getting very dark, as usually occurs at 01:00 am, it was a sign that the meteor shower had come to an end. Will Wheaton, Raj and Kripke said goodbye to their friends and went back home.

Amy, Bernadette and Penny picked up the leftovers and cleaned the roof. Sheldon felt a little dizzy because of the Long Island iced tea he drank but, surprisingly, he wasn't "that" drunk.

"You know, Leonard, I think the iced tea that Penny prepares, isn´t exclusively made of tea", Sheldon said as he lifted the box containing the gifts he received from his friends.

"Oh, what makes you think so?, Leonard added sarcastically, picking up the telescopes and heading up the stairs.

When they all were at the apartment 4A, Bernadette and Howard affectionately said goodbye to the other two couples. It was 01:45 am and Howard's mother had called him at least three times, asking why he is taking so long to come home.

"I have a terrible headache, maybe because I used the telescope for a long time. I´m feeling dizzy". Sheldon told Amy as he rubbed his eyes.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?, you know that caffeine causes cerebral vasoconstriction relieving the symptoms of headache, Amy told him in a very clinical tone.

"Amy, you know I don´t drink coffee, but I´m desperate and being this an exceptional situation, I think a cup of coffee wouldn´t hurt me", Sheldon said as he sat on his spot of the couch.

Penny and Leonard continued kissing intensely, as the couple of lovers they were, gradually heading towards Leonard's room, laughing and hugging each other

"Wait, wait, wait!. If you want to continue with your… canoodling I think you should go to Penny´s apartment, the noises you make during intercourse are unbearable and it will be even worse with this headache".

"Let´s go!, Leonard told Penny, "Old grumpy Sheldon´s back to ruin everything".

Leonard and Penny continued kissing, stopping only to breath and keep walking to Penny's room.

"Goodnight bestie!", Amy waved her hand as she headed to the couch with a cup of hot coffee. Now Sheldon and Amy were completely alone in the living room.

Amy sat next to her boyfriend, and gave him the cup of coffee. Sheldon took a sip of the hot beverage, it made him feel better, almost instantly.

"Thanks!" Sheldon said smiling at his girlfriend. Although Sheldon had already taken off his makeup and those pointy ears of the Spock costume, he still kept his blue Star Trek uniform on.

"Sheldon, I have something to tell you". Amy muttered under her breath.

"I'm all ears" Sheldon said, joking as he raised his Vulcan ears, then place them on the coffee table.

"You're always so funny and witty", Amy added. Do you remember I told you once; I spent a semester in Norway during my college studies?"

"Yes, of course I do. I have an eidetic memory", Sheldon replied.

"Well, because of my familiarity with Scandinavian culture, and through the merits of my research on neuronal biochemistry of addiction; I´ve been designated by the head of the Department of Neurosciences of my university to take part in a study on this subject, so next Friday I´m going to travel to Stockholm. Isn´t it great?

"What?. You're kidding, right?. Okay!, Now, say Bazinga!, Sheldon exclaimed incredulously, drinking most of the coffee cup in his hand, in just one sip.

"Sheldon, there´s no Bazinga; I´m not kidding. I'm going to Stockholm on Friday and I´m going to stay there for one or two months. I couldn´t tell you before.

The confused theoretical physicist rose from his seat and walked back and forth across the room, puzzled. For once in his life, he didn´t have all the answers. He didn´t like the idea of being apart from Amy, for so long. She had become essential to him.

"I won´t be away that long, just a month or two, and everything will be as always. Amy said trying to be reasonable, and comfort Sheldon.

"I know, but I can´t stand the idea of having you so far away. Do you know how many miles are from Pasadena to Stockholm?. Do you want me to do the math for you?, Sheldon said walking to the whiteboard and taking a marker.

"Sheldon! No, I don´t want you to do the math; please, calm down. Amy shouted. She was thinking that after all, it had been a bad idea to give him coffee.

"But… what´s going to happen to our routines, our date nights, our conversations, counterfactuals, and… everything? You know, if I could go with you, I will, however I can´t leave my job for so long. "Why do all the bad things happen to me?, Sheldon was starting to hyperventilate.

Amy felt bad to see Sheldon so scared and vulnerable; he had the eyes of an abandoned child. "Sheldon, be reasonable, it´s just one or two months, Amy said trying to calm him down.

"I´m not sure Amy, this program could last longer, you're a brilliant scientist and they´ll want you to stay working there, Sheldon continued, increasingly exasperated.

"The last thing I want to do in my life is to get away from you, this is temporary", Amy announced as she took Sheldon's face with both hands and kissed him gently. "I want to seize the time we have together", she said.

Sheldon kissed her back, and sighing very deeply, he held her in his arms. He had to be reasonable; Amy was going to come back eventually. But what did he feel so empty inside?

If they had taken account of the duration of the kisses that had occurred since they met this would certainly be the winner of the competition, Sheldon didn´t want to let her go, he wanted to merge with her if that were physically possible.

When they stopped to breath for a few seconds, Amy looked into his eyes, his pupils were dilated, and his chest was heaving.

Sheldon took off her glasses and placed them on the table, he wanted to see her beautiful green eyes without any interference. He walked back to her and kissed her again, more forcefully, without measuring his strength. He slowly pushed Amy on the couch and leaned over her. She was trying to push him away with one hand.

Amy stretched her right hand, reaching for her glasses, but they fell to the ground, and Sheldon inadvertently stepped on them. The sound of breaking glass, made Sheldon get back to reality. He rose from the couch, dying of shame for being such a slave to his baser instincts.

"Oh, my God", Sheldon said, biting his lower lip nervously.

**Author´s Note: **What do you think? Should I continue this story?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Amy got up from the couch and quickly straightened her clothes, unable to understand what had just happened. The man who had kissed her passionately, only a few moments ago was completely unknown to her. She couldn´t determine if she was scared or if she wanted to continue as far as Sheldon wishes to go.

Sheldon didn´t know how many minutes had passed when he knelt and picked up Amy´s glasses or what remained of them. He examined them carefully, they´re completely ruined.

"Please, forgive me Amy!; I don´t know what happens to me. This is not who I am". Sheldon admitted, looking at the floor in embarrassment. He was hearing a voice in his mind, which sounded disturbingly similar to his mother telling him he should be ashamed for acting like an animal, while another voice asked him to continue what he just started.

"It's okay, I have an extra pair of glasses at home; I think I better leave right now". Amy was looking for her purse and her car keys, but with her blurry vision, she could only see shadows.

Sheldon knew that Amy couldn´t see clearly without her glasses, and she needed them to drive; it was obvious when he saw her inability to find her purse and her keys, even though they were right in front of her.

"Are you looking for this?" Sheldon was holding her brown purse and her car keys at less than 10 inches from Amy´s face.

"Yeah, now I can go home!". Amy said taking her bag with a very imprecise movement.

"Amy, I know that you suffer from myopia and astigmatism, it would be irresponsible of me to let you drive in this conditions, it´s unsafe", Sheldon said with a patronizing tone. "I´m so sorry, I accidentally broke your glasses".

Sheldon was right, Amy couldn´t drive without her glasses, "I guess I can call a cab", she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Amy, it´s 2:30 a.m., and… nothing good happens after 2 am. It's dangerous", Sheldon continued.

"Then, what do you propose?. I mean, you can´t drive, let alone after drinking _iced tea_ and coffee". Amy added matter-of-factly.

Sheldon looked down at the ground, then he looked back at Amy, and he suggested doubtfully: "This may sound like a crazy idea but, you could stay here with me."

Amy couldn´t believe her ears when she heard him. Sheldon wanted her to stay with him for the night at his apartment, just the two of them. Was she dreaming? She had imagined everything?.

"I don't think I make myself clear. I´m saying, you can spend the night at Leonard´s bedroom, after all he is going to stay with Penny, so he wouldn´t mind if you sleep in his bed. You must be tired and tomorrow we have to continue our discussion about your trip to Stockholm. I'm not fully convinced, yet." Sheldon said, feigning a casual tone.

For a moment, Amy had forgotten about her trip to Stockholm, the mention of it felt like a bucket of cold water thrown at her face. Only six days left until her trip. She could never have imagined Sheldon´s reaction. Actually, she thought her travel wasn´t a big deal. Was she using denial as a coping mechanism?

"Well, it´s not a bad idea. Good night Sheldon!", Amy headed to Leonard's room.

"Are you going to sleep, just like that, I mean, wearing your Star Trek uniform?. Please Amy, don´t embrace anarchy, I´ll lend you my pajamas". Sheldon said while he accompanied Amy to Leonard´s bedroom.

Amy sat on Leonard´s bed, even though she couldn´t see clearly without her glasses, she could notice the room was tidy, with shelves full of books, action figures and collectible objects.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy. Knock, knock, knock Amy. Knock, knock, knock, Amy. The door was open but Sheldon couldn´t help knocking as he always did. Amy smiled when she heard his voice. "Here you go. These are my emergency pajamas and a new toothbrush, you can keep it", he told his girlfriend as he handed her the red plaid flannel pajamas.

"Thanks Sheldon!", Amy added, giving him a shy, goodbye kiss on his lips and taking a lock of hair away from his forehead. "Sleep tight!"

"I sure hope I can", Sheldon said nervously, "I… I hope you reach REM sleep, Amy" Sheldon swallowed hard and closed the door. He ran to his bedroom.

Amy put on Sheldon´s pajamas. Their fabric was so soft and warm like a caress upon her skin, they smelled like him. The pajama pants were obviously meant for a 6 feet or taller person, so she decided to wear only the shirt, which was long enough to cover her mid-thigh. Although she was exhausted, she couldn´t sleep. She couldn´t stop thinking of Sheldon, kissing and touching her over the couch, less than an hour ago. He almost reached second base. Hoo!

Sheldon was in his room, lying on his bed and trying to sleep. It was impossible. He imagined what would have happened if he had the courage to continue what he just started on that couch. He considered himself a coward. Amy will go to Sweden in a few days and who knows when she was coming back. "I hate goodbyes".

"Cooper, be a man and do what you gotta do! You know you're dying to do it!", Again the voices in his head kept him in tension. This voice that sounded very similar to his father´s, gave him the goosebumps when he remembered how abusive and violent he was. He had promised himself that he would never be like his father.

"No, Sheldon, you can´t let your instincts control you, you're a homo-novus, a higher human being", he told himself trying to calm down.

Sheldon knew he wasn´t crazy, because his mother got him tested, nevertheless he didn´t feel that sane at the moment. "Maybe I need psychiatric help", he thought aloud.

"Oh, Dear Lord, I think a glass of water would make me feel better", Sheldon said, getting up from his bed and walking into the kitchen, without making any noise so he wouldn´t wake Amy up. His lips curled into a half-smile at the memory of his girlfriend.

Sheldon poured himself a glass of water and took a sip. "Well, I don´t feel better. This is not working at all", He decided to go back to bed.

Along the way, the sound of the bathroom door opening, made him look back. It was Amy. Sheldon turned his eyes to see his girlfriend. If the Star Trek costume had caused him an arrhythmia, the red plaid pajama shirt threatened to cause a heart attack.

Amy was standing there in front of him with that garment. The shirt was revealing her cleavage in a way he had never seen before. The dim light that filtered into the room, also allowed him to see Amy's legs, they´re smooth, shapely as if they belonged to a fine Greek marble sculpture. "Ohh, Vixen!".

Sheldon's eyes seemed strange and different; Amy felt very uncomfortable with the look in his eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. Thank God she got her legs waxed that week, she thought.

Sheldon felt as if his blood reached a boiling point, he fought so long against his feelings and now he couldn´t take it anymore. Uh, oh, it was time, there was no going back, and Sheldon was lost. Amy had beaten his logic.

Amy continued walking to Leonard's room as if she was trying to escape from him. Sheldon followed her, and just as she was closing the door, he took her hand and leaned her against the wall.

"I can´t take it anymore, you don´t know how long I have fought against… this". Sheldon whispered to Amy´s ear.

Sheldon was holding Amy´s hands as he leaned to start a soft kiss, which increasingly crossed a thin line that he never imagined he would. Sheldon's hands caressed Amy's body gently as if trying to memorize every inch of her skin, he was keeping his eyes closed and perceiving the scent of her perfume. He kissed her neck.

When his heartbeat was getting too fast, he had to stop for a few seconds to breathe and try to relax. He looked at Amy; she was radiant with the flush on her cheeks and her disheveled hair. "Amy I don´t know what this is; I don´t know what I'm doing. If you want to, we can leave it like this. I certainly don´t know how to proceed. Sheldon told her, with shyness in his innocent blue eyes.

"Sheldon, I don´t know what to do either; all I know is that… I'm in love with you, like I´ve never thought I would be and I want to be with you forever". Amy confessed.

Slowly, Sheldon guided Amy to his room; they both sat on the bed. Sheldon continued kissing Amy with increasing intensity. ─ To hell with all those stupid conditions of the Relationship Agreement!

Amy couldn´t believe what was happening. She was with Sheldon, kissing on his bed. ─ Is this a French kiss?, she thought, pleasantly surprised. Where did he learn to kiss like this?. Well, he really is a genius.

Sheldon gradually applied more intensity in his kisses and caresses, until he had Amy lying on his bed. ─ Why did I have to use these glow in the dark Star Wars sheets, now she´s going to think I´m immature. Sheldon was genuinely embarrassed.

Amy noticed the evident hesitation that crossed the mind of his beloved Shelly Bean, and sincerely told him: "It´s okay if you don´t want to go on with this, I understand. I can´t force things, if you're doing this because you're afraid of losing me if I go to Stockholm, then I don´t want to continue"

Sheldon couldn´t comprehend what he experienced, maybe because his brain´s blood flow was redistributing to other areas of his body located further south or maybe Amy was right and he wanted to prove she belonged to him, and he didn´t want to lose her.

"No, I wanna be with you, here and now", Sheldon affirmed.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Amy, who had insinuated in many occasions she wanted a more intimate relationship with Sheldon, now, was completely terrified and trembling, not knowing what to do. So many times she had dreamed of this moment but currently she felt like an inexperienced teenager and full of doubts. In fact, most teenagers, half the age of Sheldon and Amy had more experience than both of them.

Sheldon seemed to know what he wanted, at least that was the impression that Amy had at this particular moment; especially with the restless hand of her boyfriend wandering, just above her knee.

"Sheldon… wait… wait!, Amy said, trying to regain her composure and placing a hand on Sheldon's chest to maintain a little distance between the two of them

"Mmm, what happens, Amy?, Sheldon asked, trying to think clearly. Am I going too far?, Sheldon blushed, feeling embarrassed for having been carried away by the heat of the moment.

Amy sat on the bed and shyly covered her legs with a blanket. She asked Sheldon:

"What if your Vulcan hearing is not the only characteristic you share with Spock?, what if this emotion that you´re… feeling right now is merely a manifestation of a neurochemical imbalance, or Pon Farr, if you want to call it that way?

Sheldon didn´t know that Amy was familiar with the particular characteristics of the Vulcans, that extraterrestrial humanoid species created for the science fiction series Star Trek. Hearing those words, coming out of Amy's mouth, was highly arousing for Sheldon.

"Oh, Dear Lord!", Sheldon said, sighing very deeply. "Amy, where did you learn that?, Pon Farr?, Do you know what´s that?", he asked.

─ Well, I've been researching and although you know I think that Star Trek is simply a science fiction series, I know that you are prone to adopt certain attitudes related to the philosophy of life and culture of the Vulcans, you´ve admitted it before. I read that Pon Farr is a physiological condition that Vulcans experience every seven years, and it generates a mating frenzy or violence, it is transient, however if they fail to meet these needs, they die.

Sheldon sat on a corner of the bed, listening intently to Amy and imagining her as a Vulcan princess. His mind was _drawing_ that scene in vivid detail.

"Sheldon, Sheldon, are you listening?", Amy asked as she buttoned her pajama shirt up to the neck. "I don´t believe in these science fiction stories, but your mind could play a trick on you, and force you to do something you might regret. I think _this_ is probably some sort of delirium, caused by the combination of alcohol and caffeine.

Sheldon turned his head to see Amy; his eyes had their innocent shine as usual. They no longer seemed the eyes of a stranger. Amy could see that this was his beloved Sheldon.

"Amy, I know that sometimes I take refuge in these ideas of science fiction or literature, perhaps to escape from the pressures of the _real world_. But ... to be honest, I don´t think this is Pon Farr, as you consider. What I am experiencing is more complex and goes beyond the biological or psychological needs. I can´t explain it because, I don´t know what it is. And you know how hard it is to find something I don´t know. If this were Pon Farr, I already would´ve died, long time ago because this "need" has been unsatisfied for a while now". Sheldon bit his lip and took a deep breath, trying to hide a growing discomfort, placed several inches below the navel.

Amy couldn´t believe it, with every minute, she felt more and more convinced that her feelings for Sheldon were mutual; however, in her mind, her mother´s voice was whispering: "self-respect and a hymen are better than friends and fun ". It was time for that little voice of his mother to shut up. Her brain no longer wanted to fight a battle that her body had lost long ago.

"One last thing, are you sure you don´t want to wait until I come back from Stockholm?", Amy told Sheldon with a mischievous smile.

"Honestly, I don´t think I can wait for another fifteen or twenty minutes", Sheldon said, sheepishly looking down, towards his painful groin area.

"Oh yeah", Amy said, staring at the spot that produced some discomfort to her boyfriend. "In that case, let's see what I can do about it."

Sheldon asked Amy to sit on his lap with a gesture she quickly understood. He said: "Come here"; like that time he spanked her over his knee as a punishment for being a bad girl. Now, she was the one who took the initiative, kissing her handsome Shelly and ruffling his hair.

"I´ve been enslaved by a Hotsy Totsy from Glendale", Sheldon let out a heavy sigh.

Amy thought the situation was unfair, because Sheldon was still wearing too many clothes and she had only her underwear and a red pajama shirt that his boyfriend was trying to remove.

After several attempts, Sheldon got rid of his pajama shirt and now was only wearing a white shirt, completely wet with his sweat, Amy ended up removing it too. Sheldon felt shy of being bare-chested, although, once again his desire was stronger.

Amy was lying on her back, on Sheldon´s bed, with those Star Wars sheets that glowed in the dark. Sheldon laid down beside her, on his left elbow, because he didn't want to apply the full weight of his body on her. He let his right hand freely caress her body.

Slowly Sheldon got her pajama shirt completely unbuttoned and for the first time, he could see her body, almost nude. Amy wasn´t wearing sexy leopard print lingerie, but a modest set of white bra and knickers with a lace trim.

Sheldon wandered the lace trim of her bra with his index finger, barely stroking her smooth, pale skin. Amy was trembling with his touch. Sheldon was breathing heavily, hoping that so many emotions don´t cause him an asthma attack. In a single movement, her plaid pajama shirt fell to the floor. Sheldon felt a little annoyed because he should have folded the shirt and placed in the laundry basket. He´ll do that later.

Sheldon had seen naked female bodies before, but only on television, anime and manga (hentai) and a few times, on adult films, he was ashamed to admit it. Sheldon have never touched a real woman´s body. With his right hand, he gently fondled Amy's breasts, one by one. She felt this was almost like an electric shock.

Sheldon´s hands awkwardly looked for her bra´s hook, trying to set her free from the garment. He didn´t success in his first try. Amy sat on the bed to help his friend. When the brassière was about to fall on the bed, Amy covered her chest with her arms. "Excuse me; I feel a little shy about my body". She admitted with embarrassment.

"No, you have nothing to be ashamed. Amy, you're a princess, you have a tiara to prove it, don´t you?", Sheldon said, with a reassuring gesture. He kissed her, while holding her hands over her head.

The view was wonderful. Amy's breasts were soft, and… larger than he expected, very symmetrical, her white skin contrasting with her pink nipples, shivering under Sheldon´s fingertips. "This has to be a sin, but it feels so good", Sheldon thought.

"Doctor ... ahh!, Sheldon Cooper, has reached second base." Amy said, trying to stifle a groan as she felt his lips and tongue playing with her breasts. Amy and Sheldon kissed passionately on the lips until they were breathless. The electrical sensation that Amy felt, was moving towards the center of her body.

Amy could feel the pressure of Sheldon´s pelvis over her belly; it felt like a part of his body was becoming increasingly rigid, as if trying to escape from the prison of his pants. It was happening, this wasn´t a dream.

Amy spread her legs slightly to allow his body in the place that he was fervently claiming to occupy. Sheldon continued kissing Amy's body, her mouth, her neck, her breast, while enjoying the friction of his pelvis against her.

In an unusual act of courage, Amy stroked her boyfriend´s masculinity over his pants. For Sheldon the feeling was almost too strong to bear. Amy gently continued massaging that area until Sheldon took her hand and stopped her, saying:

"I don´t want this to end too soon. I want this to be good enough for both of us. Do you know what I mean?"

Amy nodded and kissed Sheldon again, reaching unexplored corners of his mouth, with her tongue. Sheldon seemed to have forgotten his germophobia.

"Wait a minute, Amy! Sheldon announced, hastily getting out of bed and leaving the room. Although she wasn´t wearing her glasses, Amy could see that Sheldon's profile, even with his pants on, displayed his prominent masculinity. "I suppose it´s true when they say that every part of the body is proportional", she told herself, pleasantly surprised.

Sheldon went to the bathroom and quickly looked for something, without finding it in the medicine cabinet. "I thought Leonard kept them right here". Then he walked to his friend's bedroom and looked at the bedside table, where he couldn´t find it either. "Think Sheldon!, if you're Leonard where would you keep the condoms?."

Amy was beginning to worry about Sheldon. What was taking him so long to come back to the room?. "He panicked and left. I knew it", she thought.

Sheldon returned to the room with a look of disappointment on his face, although Amy could clearly see that there were other parts of his body which still kept the _enthusiasm_". Amy modesty covered herself with the sheets.

"Amy, we´re facing logistical problems. I… was confident that Leonard had provisions… but It´s not the case, said Sheldon, crestfallen.

"What are you talking about?", Amy asked without a clue of the meaning of his words.

"I´m talking about ... contraception", Sheldon said almost inaudibly.

Amy realized the problem; in fact none of them had planned the unexpected twist of events, so they hadn´t taken precautions. However, Amy seemed to have an idea, maybe not everything was lost.

"Sheldon, do you remember that time we exchanged our medical records, including our history of personal and family illnesses, in case of emergencies", she asked.

"Why is that relevant in this situation?" Sheldon asked condescendingly.

"Well, I told you I've always suffered from intense menstrual cramps and irregular cycles, so I´ve been taking the pill for almost two years". Amy was blushing when she shared such personal information with Sheldon.

At that moment Sheldon went back to bed, sitting next to his girlfriend. "Do you really want to continue?" he asked.

"How do you want me to answer that?", Amy replied timidly.

All of a sudden Sheldon and Amy went under the covers, hugging each other passionately. With hesitation, Sheldon took off his trouser, his white boxers felt very tight by the increasing pressure in that region.

Sheldon looked at Amy again, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sheldon placed himself on top of Amy, holding his own weight on his elbows; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The inexperienced physicist slowly pulled Amy´s underwear down her legs and got rid of the garment. Sheldon did the same with his boxers.

Now the couple was completely naked, nothing but a thin layer of sweat between their bodies. Amy brought her hand towards the region that Sheldon smoothly rubbed over her abdomen and pelvis. Sheldon groaned slightly, Amy's hand on his manhood felt exponentially better than his own hand at those few times that he had succumbed to self-abuse, most of them since he met her.

Amy could feel her desire building up when she noticed the wetness in the folds of her core; she knew she was ready, ready for him. Sheldon was placed at her entrance, took a deep breath and asked Amy´s approval with just one look. He closed his eyes and with a slow motion he thrust into her, gently until he felt some resistance. He gasped and opened his eyes again. He could see a grimace of discomfort in her face.

"Amy, I'm hurting you?. Tell me if you want me to stop?", Sheldon said, worried about her safety.

Amy felt a little sting; after all it was her first time. She took a deep breath and let Sheldon go on. Sheldon kissed her gently to distract her attention from the pain he thought he was causing her. When Amy got used to the sensation, he continued his movement until he felt that anatomical barrier. Amy gave a little moan of pain and pleasure at the same time.

They were gradually finding their rhythm in whispers, kisses and caresses. They wondered why they had waited so long to experience this.

Sheldon finally understood the reason most human beings live obsessed by the subject of sex. Even though, he had to admit, this was more than just sex.

The friction was increasing between the couple; their pulse quickened as well as their breathing. Amy felt as if a wave dragged her from her feet to her head, she couldn´t help but crying out loud: "Oh, my God, you really excel at everything!"

Sheldon smiled at Amy and continued with that recently learned movement, now at a faster pace. He could feel his climax was near as he sensed her walls stretching around him. He was reaching a point of no return, and his vision blurred. All he could say was: "qamuSHa 'CHOH!" (I love you in Klingon); as he released the _tension_ he had accumulated after many years of abstinence.

"QamuSHa?, What is that?", Amy asked trying to recover of all that exercise and emotions.

"Ah… ah…. I think you need a few Klingon lessons, princess! Sheldon said breathing very heavily. "Do you mind if I take a shower and ... then we can wash the sheets", he said blushing.

**Author´s Note:** How was it? Is it too Out of Character? *_*


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Amy took Sheldon by the hand, so he wouldn't get out of bed. She wanted him to stay with her, holding each other at least for a couple of minutes.

"Please, don't get up yet, Amy said as she surrounded him with her arms. She could get whatever she wanted with that look in her eyes.

"But… Amy, I want to take a shower, I feel all _sticky._ Sheldon said with a grimace of discomfort, as he covered himself with the sheets again.

Amy pressed her body against Sheldon, affectionately kissing his neck; she emitted a soft sound that reminded Sheldon of a purring kitten.

"You love this, don't you"?, Sheldon realized this was a game he could never win.

Sheldon looked at his watch, it was 4 am; maybe that shower could wait until 6 in the morning. Amy rested her head on his chest. Sheldon was fully awake with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling while, with a hand he stroked his girlfriend's back, up and down, gently and slowly.

"Amy… can I ask you something?, Sheldon said hesitantly.

"Ye… yes, Amy replied, surprised by his concern.

"Do you think my _performance_ was satisfactory?, Sheldon was blushing intensely. "I mean, I clearly enjoyed our… bonding; nevertheless I don't know if it was just as ... pleasant for you. At times I thought I was only causing you pain".

Amy was shocked to hear that her boyfriend, the always condescending and proud scientist was worried to know if she had enjoyed this experience, her first time. Their first time.

"Sheldon, being with you so close together, has been the best moment of my life, and trust me; it was extremely satisfying to me. I have to admit that I felt some pain, but it was completely worth it. In addition, you're always above average, both intellectually and physically", Amy was smiling mischievously. "And what do you think?", asked Amy.

"Mmm, at first, it seemed messy, chaotic and wet. I couldn't stop thinking about germs and bodily fluids, Sheldon told her sincerely. "But then… all of a sudden it was as if everything was clarified and my body knew what I had to do, I guess instinctively." Sheldon admitted tightly holding his girlfriend.

"Well, it seems that your body still wants to act out of instinct", Amy added, when she felt his passionate embrace.

"Uh, oh!" Sheldon muttered as he realized his body's response to the touch of his sweet Amy. "Vixen!", he whispered as they engaged in a new session of intense kissing and fondling, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When the alarm clock rang at 06h15 as it did every Saturday, Sheldon woke up, to see Amy sleeping at his side, sheltered by his arms and resting on his chest. He turned off the alarm and got out of bed slowly; he put on his pajamas and left the room without making any nose.

While he showered, he couldn't help but thinking how he definitely affected his relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler; and it wasn't regret, but now he would miss her even more, when they are apart. "Why did I have to ruin a relationship that was perfectly fine?", he told himself.

Amy woke up about ten minutes later looking for Sheldon in the empty space to the right of the bed. She hoped that her boyfriend wasn't so scared. Why does her boyfriend is always at flight risk?, she thought.

Amy covered her naked body with a sheet and rose from the bed; she felt her legs still trembling and a slight but persistent discomfort in his nether region, since she wasn't used to that kind of physical activity. When looking for her glasses, she remembered how they were shattered.

Amy put on her underwear and the red pajama shirt that was on the floor, and left the room looking for Sheldon. She heard the sound of water running in the shower and was relieved to know that her elusive boyfriend hadn't left her alone. She went to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for two. She knew that Saturday was "cereal day"; she also made orange juice and toasts with raspberry jam.

Sheldon came out of the shower wearing his red Flash T-shirt and his plaid Saturday's trousers. Amy was fascinated to see him; the smell of baby powder and after shave was mesmerizing. Wasting no time she ran to hug him.

Sheldon replied her embrace, coldly. He seemed upset about something that Amy couldn't understand. What had happened if everything was going so well?.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?", Amy asked puzzled.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. Why don't you take a shower?, the water is warm and I think Leonard will be here at any minute, so you better shower now. I don't want him to find you dressed like that". He tried to resist the temptation to look at her.

"Would you like to come with me to the shower?", Amy whispered as she massaged Sheldon´s shoulders.

"No! Of course not, I already took a shower, and in this apartment, the shower's maximum occupancy is ONE. We are not hippies Amy!, Sheldon said, almost choking on a spoonful of cereal.

"All right then!, Just, do whatever you want! I thought you'd be in a better mood after last night's events". Amy was unable to hide her disappointment.

"Precisely, I want to have a talk with you about _that,_ when you get out of the shower", Sheldon replied.

Amy couldn't believe that Sheldon was as cold and selfish as ever, in her heart she had expected a different reaction. While she showered, she remembered how blissful she had been with him just a few hours ago; she could still feel his hands touching her and his lips on her skin. Why does he have this attitude? Something was wrong. Amy desperately wanted to cry.

Sheldon recriminated himself for his behavior. He shouldn't treat Amy like that after what they had experienced together. The prospect of not having her around for two months, thousands of miles away, was terrifying.

He remembered that time they temporarily ended up their relationship, because of a disagreement and he had tried to fill her space with 25 cats; now after what had happened between them, at least 73 koalas would be need to replace her... and maybe a unicorn. "Ha, ha!, I always make the best jokes when I'm alone", he thought. "I will apologize to Amy for acting like an idiot", he reflected.

Amy's phone rang insistently, it was driving him crazy. Sheldon politely answered it. "Good morning, this is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler's phone, she can't assist you at this time, would like to leave a message?".

"Oh, well! Good morning. I am Janet Cox, head of the Department of Neurosciences where Amy works, with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?", asked a female voice on the other side of the line.

"I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Fowler is my girlfriend", Sheldon answered with that adorably arrogant tone.

"Oh, I see", said that kind mature woman. "I've been trying to call Amy since yesterday afternoon but unfortunately I couldn't reach her. I have to tell her that there's been a last-minute change regarding her trip to Stockholm"

"Yes, Amy won't be so far from me, they've canceled the study", Sheldon thought unable to hide his smile and jumping from his seat.

"Please tell Amy that her travel's been rescheduled for Monday at 07:00 am, because the sponsor of the project needs to start it earlier, and, most important, the study's been extended for about six months. We've sent her an e-mail with the details. Nice to meet you, have a good day", said the enthusiastic neurobiologist as she hung up.

Sheldon stood up as if he was frozen, watching the phone's screen darken. Amy will go to Stockholm on Monday and for six months. "No, no, no, this can't be right!", he thought. In less than 48 hours Amy would be gone, and now that he needed her more than ever.

Amy came out of the shower, wearing her blue denim skirt, a white blouse with small purple flowers and a beige sweater. She took her purse and her car keys. She told Sheldon: "Well, I think it's time to go home, I´ll call a cab and when I have my glasses, I'm going to come back, to get my car".

"Amy, please forgive me, I felt overwhelmed and scared by the idea of being apart from you". Sheldon held her tightly.

"We already talked about this, and it will be only for two months", she said trying to cheer him up.

"No Amy, your boss just called and I answered the phone. Just look!, Sheldon handed the phone to Amy.

Amy examined the cell phone, realizing that it had eight missed calls from Dr. Janet Cox. "Sheldon, what exactly did she say?, Amy asked.

"She said they've rescheduled your trip and you have to leave for Stockholm on Monday, and ... they've sent you an e-mail with more details".

Amy swiftly searched her inbox, and read aloud the contents of the message her boss sent her:

_Dear Amy, at Stockholm's University they're looking forward for your arrival ... you'll have the opportunity to work with Dr. Mattias Johansson, who has committed himself to meet you at the airport on Monday, and personally show you the campus and the lab._

_The study's been extended for six months, so I've made the required adjustments for your accommodation and your grant._

"I won´t go! Six months, such a long time, Sheldon" Amy said trying to hold back the tears that furtively welled up in her green eyes.

"I want you to go, it's a great opportunity and you deserve this recognition", Sheldon said trying to be strong. "You have to go; I'll wait for you, as long as it takes".


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"I'm just saying that, considering the amount of time I spend at your apartment, you should start buying soy milk, you know I'm lactose intolerant", Leonard told Penny as they approached his apartment door.

"But I hate soy milk, you always have plenty of it in your fridge and you're the only one that drinks it", Penny said, yawning while tying her pink Hello Kitty bathrobe.

The experimental physicist and the beautiful waitress/actress entered the apartment. They're surprised to find their friends, Sheldon and Amy, holding each other on the couch.

When Amy heard Leonard and Penny's voices, she wiped off her tears with her sweater's cuff. Nevertheless, it was obvious that she had cried.

"Hi Amy, you came here earlier than usual, huh?", Leonard said with his friendly tone, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes, I did", said Amy. She didn't want them to know she had spent the night there, let alone what had happened between Sheldon and her.

Penny could always read the emotions on the faces of their loved ones; just seeing Amy, she knew something was wrong. "Amy, what's up?", she asked, looking at Sheldon and assuming he was the one to blame for her friend's sadness.

Upon hearing this, Leonard looked at Amy, too, seeing the evident distress on her face; then he looked at Sheldon and he recognized the same feeling in his best friend's eyes. "Yes Sheldon, what's wrong?", he asked.

"Well, Amy is… really excited because she just received some fantastic news", Sheldon said with a fake smile. "Amy has been selected to work at the Department of Neurosciences of Stockholm University for six months, isn't that great?, Sheldon was starting to hyperventilate.

"Amy, when are you leaving?", Penny asked.

"On Monday, I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure if I should go or not", Amy admitted.

"That's nonsense!. Of course you should go, that study wouldn't have any validity without your contribution", Sheldon said as he rose from the couch to get a glass of water, as if that could dissolve the lump he had in his throat.

"Oh, Amy, we're gonna miss you so much!", Penny said, hugging her best friend.

"Congratulations Amy! You should feel very proud of this achievement. Stockholm University has one of the best Institutes for the Study of Neurosciences, led by Dr. Johansson. My mother has collaborated with him on several projects", Leonard was trying to _look on the bright side_.

"Leonard, as always stating the obvious, of course Amy's aware of the existence of that Institute of Neurosciences", Sheldon said with a condescending tone. "You´re exasperating!".

"Amy, by the way, don't worry about Sheldon, I'll do my best to make him take a vacation and spend some time with you in Stockholm; in fact I think everyone at Caltech would appreciate it if you take him with you. Please, please, take him with you!" Leonard said sarcastically.

Amy cheered up a bit with the words of her friends. Although Sheldon wouldn't admit it, he felt better, knowing that he had their support.

Amy couldn't drive her car because of her broken glasses, so Leonard drove her home. Sheldon decided to help Amy pack for her trip to Stockholm. He couldn't think of a better excuse to spend all afternoon with her. Amy made him dinner as a thank you gesture.

"Spaghetti with little pieces of hot dogs cut up in it!. That's my favorite food" Sheldon was pleasantly surprised. He was really hungry and started to eat immediately.

"I knew you'd like it", Amy told him as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, cleaning up a little spaghetti sauce from the corner of his mouth. Sheldon gently kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm starving and… you know that I need to regain strength", Sheldon stated, taking Amy's hand and smiling mischievously.

After dinner, the couple went to the couch where Sheldon and Amy cuddled for a few minutes, without saying a word. Amy remembered she still had to pack some books so; reluctantly she got up from the couch. "Sheldon, could you please get me the book that's on the top shelf?". Sheldon got up from the couch and reached for the book, almost effortlessly.

"So, this is Professor Mattias Johansson?", Sheldon said examining the cover of "Biomolecular Principles of Neural Synapses". The back cover of the book displayed a black and white picture of an elderly man, with glasses and a sincere smile.

Sheldon would never admit it, but when he heard that Amy would work with another man, he had been jealous. It was a relief to know that Dr. Johansson was old enough to be Amy's father or maybe… grandfather. After all, his girlfriend was just for him.

Amy felt very tired for everything that had happened the day before; she was about to fall asleep at any moment.

"I think we're done for today, thank you for your help, ahhh!" Amy said, yawning and stretching her arms. "Do you want me to drive you home? Is Leonard coming to get you?", she asked her boyfriend.

"To be honest, I've been thinking... and if it's not a problem for you, I'd like to… spend the night here; oo… only if you want it", Sheldon admitted completely flushed.

"It sounds like a great idea; I guess you can sleep on the couch. Good night Sheldon!" She was just teasing him.

"Hey! Hold on! I already slept there, once; and I think your couch is quite small for someone my size", Sheldon said as he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her lips passionately. Seriously, where had he learned to do that?

Amy took Sheldon's hand and led him to her room. Sheldon softly kissed Amy on the lips; she replied hugging him and kissing his neck. "It seems that you have recovered your energy", said Amy, feeling her boyfriend's hands explore her body so playfully.

They undressed each other slowly; their clothes were falling on the floor, one by one. Amy was shaking in anticipation of becoming one with her beloved Sheldon, she felt Sheldon's heart beating at a faster pace; his chest was so close to her. She was extremely nervous as she sensed his bare skin touching her body.

Sheldon tried to think clearly, logically, but at that time his body and his mind were dissociated. He longed to feel Amy's body, once again. They lay on the bed, kissing frantically, in a couple of minutes she had her thighs around Sheldon's waist. They were lost in a state of total surrender, wishing to stay like this for the rest of their lives. "This will be my downfall", he thought.

"Ouch, Sheldon!", Amy shouted, making his boyfriend blush. "Wait a minute!", Amy said trying to get used to the rhythm that Sheldon imposed on her.

Amy struggled to concentrate, although she'd had this feeling last night, it was different now, Sheldon seemed more uninhibited, so to speak.

Sheldon tried to catch his breath, wondering if he had brought his asthma inhaler.

"I guess I can wait a minute, but I really don't want to stop", he confessed.

She kissed him sensually, as giving him permission to continue. "This is wrong, I'm so excited, but this is wrong", he thought.

Gradually the feeling of pleasure reached its maximum peak for both. Amy and Sheldon hugged each other as they fell asleep together.

"Good night, Cuddles!", Amy said.

"Good night, Princess!, Sheldon kissed her.

The weekend went by too fast. It was Monday, and Amy had a flight to catch. In about 15 hours she would be at Stockholm. Sheldon, Penny and Leonard accompanied her to the airport.

Neither Amy nor Sheldon liked goodbyes, but they had to be strong and rational, this was just a phase in their relationship. Sheldon knew Amy's first love was science and couldn't stop her from achieving one of her dreams. He couldn't be selfish.

"Amy, keep in mind that the current temperature in Stockholm is 7 ° F (-14 ° C) and I read there's a chance of snow, so you should wear your coat and your scarf; and… take care of yourself".

"Yes Sheldon, I will" Amy said as she checked her purse to make sure she didn't forget anything. She had her passport and all her documents.

Sheldon took a package out his messenger bag. It was a framed picture, to be precise, it was a drawing of a neuron made by Santiago Ramon y Cajal, the father of modern neuroscience, his assistant Alex Jensen had bought it as a gift to Amy on Valentine's Day, but Sheldon decided to keep it for himself.

"Amy, I want you to have this" Sheldon said while handing her the picture. "It was mine, but I think you deserve it".

"Aww!, Sheldon is this one of Ramon y Cajal's first drawings of a neuron?" Amy was moved by her boyfriend's unselfish gesture.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is, but now… turn it over" Sheldon replied with a smile.

It was a double-sided picture frame, so at the other side, it had a photo of Sheldon with Stephen Hawking. Amy knew that picture was one of his most valuable possessions and was surprised that her boyfriend was willing to give it to her.

"This is your photo with Stephen Hawking, but why are you giving this to me?", she asked.

"It's logical. You'll see, if someone asks you for your boyfriend, you can show them my picture and say: _This is my boyfriend, who is friends with Stephen Hawking_, and they'll know your boyfriend's a remarkable scientist with important connections, and they wouldn't dare to flirt with you", Sheldon said with that conceited tone. Amy was melting when she heard those words.

"Hooo!, It is logical!", Amy took Sheldon by the collar of his windbreaker jacket and kissed him.

It was a long and sweet farewell kiss. When Amy heard the call to board the plane, she said goodbye to her friends once again. Sheldon saw her walking away; he pressed his lips together, as he tried to suppress a groan. Leonard soothingly slapped him on the back while Penny took his hand.

"Let's go now, we have work to do!", Sheldon stated.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Amy spent her flight to Stockholm trying not to think of Sheldon, it wasn´t that she didn't want to think of him, but she still have six months to miss him. She tried to concentrate on reading scientific articles and Dr. Johansson's book. She considered him one of the greatest neuroscientists today.

Amy always chose the window seat when flying, because, since she was a little girl, she loved discovering imaginary figures in the shapes of clouds. The travel to Stockholm was quite long, a little over 15 hours. Those 15 hours felt like 15 days being away from Sheldon. She listened to some music but that only reminded her of him. The movie they played during the flight was so boring; she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Well, things have really changed for me!", Amy thought. If just a little more than two years ago, someone had told her she was going to be so dominated by her feelings and longing for the closeness of her boyfriend, she would have answered that was ridiculous.

Amy's flight made a connection at Amsterdam's airport, where Amy got on another plane to continue her travel to Stockholm. The passenger sitting next to Amy was a young blonde woman with long hair and green eyes; she was carrying in her arms a cute 6 or 7 month old baby girl. The baby smiled at Amy.

The young blonde woman reminded her of Penny. Amy was going to miss her so much. Since she still had three hours of flight until she finally arrives to Stockholm, she tried to sleep again.

When Amy was finally able to sleep, the inconsolable crying of a baby, woke her up. It was the little girl on the seat next to her. The baby's cheeks were flushed, her small hand pulled at her left ear. Despite the efforts of her young mother, the crying was uncontrollable.

"It seems like she has an earache", Amy said looking at the moving scene.

"Yes, I think so", said the young mother, cradling the baby in her arms. "Maybe she has a fever too".

"When I was a child, my mother used to apply heat to my ear with a tissue or cotton swab to reduce the pain. It was quite effective." Amy said trying to help her seatmate.

"I'm going to ask the flight attendant, maybe she can help me. Could you please hold her, only for a few minutes?" The blonde girl asked Amy while putting the baby in her arms, as she rose suddenly from the seat.

"Hey, hold on! I don't know how to... take care of a baby", Amy said almost inaudibly; observing the little baby, crying in her arms.

"I think your mom is a little upset and that's quite understandable because you haven't stopped crying since the plane took off", Amy told the baby, trying to reason with her.

Suddenly, our beloved neurobiologist had a brilliant idea and began to sing: "_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr_ ", gently rocking the baby in her arms to the beat of the song.

The result was almost magical, not only she stopped crying, but also her eyes began to close slowly when she heard the lullaby.

When the girl's mother returned with a bottle of milk and a handkerchief to apply heat to the ear of her daughter, she was surprised to see the girl completely quiet in Amy's arms as she continued singing Soft Kitty.

"Wow, you're so good for this!. Do you have children?", Said the young mother.

"Arguably… yes, I have one. A big one", said Amy smiling.

"How old is he?", Asked Amy's seatmate. Her name was Emma.

"Well, he just turned 32", said Amy laughing and showing Emma, one of the photos of Sheldon she had on her cell phone.

"He is ... cute", Emma added.

Amy couldn't miss the opportunity to talk about his much-loved boyfriend, Sheldon. They haven't spent one day apart and she missed him already.

The message from the pilot and the order to fasten their seatbelts let them know that they were about to land at Stockholm's airport. It was 06:15 am.

* * *

Sheldon was with friends in the living room having dinner. They had ordered Chinese food as usual.

Sitting in his favorite spot of the couch, Sheldon was slowly stirring his food with a fork. He wasn't hungry. He didn't even try a bite.

He looked at his watch and his phone every 10 seconds, waiting for Amy to call him. She said she'll call him the minute she gets to Stockholm. Nothing happened.

Howard, Leonard and Raj had a lively conversation about a movie. Sheldon heard something about The Hobbit, but he wasn't sure if that was the topic. He hadn't said a word all evening.

"Sheldon, you should eat something, your food must be cold by now", Leonard said, concerned for his friend.

Sheldon had his eyes fixed on some place in the middle of the room, as if he were trying to solve an invisible equation that only he could understand. Then he looked at his watch again.

"If it is 09:20 pm on Monday, in Pasadena, it means it is 06:20 am on Tuesday, in Stockholm, so Amy should've arrived at the airport already. Why hasn't she called me yet? I've checked the news and there aren't reports of plane accidents or hijackings. Did something happen to Amy?". Sheldon was worried.

"She'll call you. I'm sure her flight just landed and she hasn't been able to communicate with you", Raj said.

"Or maybe Amy got distracted admiring the "local landscape". By the way, have you seen the Swedes, both women and men look like models of a Tommy Hilfiger advertising. I mean, if I were her I'd be rather distracted", Howard giggled.

Sheldon's nervous tics became obvious when he heard Howard's words. His right eyelid was spastically shaking.

"Amy is not swayed by appearances, she prefers the essence of a person and not their looks", Sheldon was upset.

"That's pretty clear, I mean she does have a boyfriend that looks like a giant praying mantis", Howard said laughing.

"Please Howard, leave him alone!. He's worried about Amy", Leonard said trying to calm things down.

Sheldon got up from his seat in a single leap and went to his room, closing the door abruptly.

"Do you see what you just did?, When you go home, I still I have to live with him", Leonard told Howard. The obnoxious engineer shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile Amy was somewhat lost at Stockholm's airport. She didn't remember that her luggage was so heavy. Sheldon made sure that she had enough warm clothes for six months in Sweden. Carrying her suitcases with difficulty she looked for Doctor Johansson, as he would take her to her new residence in Stockholm.

According to Janet Cox, head of the Department of Neurosciences at Pasadena; Dr. Johansson was going to pick her at entrance A, exactly where Amy was waiting. She was looking for the good-natured elderly man, who was smiling on the cover of the book she had in her hands.

It was 07: 00 am, and when Amy was growing impatient, Dr. Johansson appeared as expected.

"Amy Farrah Fowler?, I'm Mattias Johansson, nice to meet you", he said as he introduced himself.

"Dr. Johansson?, But… excuse me, you're not who I was expecting", Amy said while showing him the book with the picture of _the_ Dr. Johansson she thought would pick her up at the airport.

"Oh, it's nice that you have my father's book. It is a common mistake, but it is to be anticipated when you share the same name and the same profession. I'm Dr. Mattias Johansson, and he's my father", said the attractive young man.

Amy could not help but notice how handsome Mattias was. He was tall, maybe a little taller than Sheldon; he was blond, with eyes of a blue-green shade; not as beautiful as her boyfriend's eyes, but still very appealing.

If she didn't know that he was a neuroscientist, she would have thought he was a model or an actor. Despite the known lack of sunlight at this time of the year in Sweden, his skin was evenly tanned, contrasting with his smile of perfect white teeth, and a light stubble across his jaw.

"I'll help you with your luggage", Mattias said as he lifted the heavy bags. "Come on, my car is this way".

"Thanks", Amy replied, smiling as she followed him to the car.

Author's note: It took me a while to update, but here is the new chapter. Read and review. What do you think of Mattias? :)


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Despite the fact that it was 7 a.m. in Stockholm, the sky was still a little dark. The weather was quite cold outside. Amy looked at the temperature showed on a sign at the parking lot and it was -7 º C (19 º F). Sheldon was right as usual.

Mattias was wearing blue jeans, a plain white T-shirt and a gray hoodie. "It's a little cold, isn't it?", Mattias admitted when he saw Amy rubbing her hands together. "It's been a long winter, but you will soon see that Stockholm in spring is wonderful".

"Of course, it must be nice", Amy commented.

Mattias, politely opened the car's door for Amy, he put the luggage in the trunk, and then he drove her to her temporary home at Stockholm

Amy was feeling a little restless, watching the screen of her phone darkened when the battery died. "If I hadn't spent hours showing Emma (the girl who was sitting next to her at the plane) the pictures of Sheldon, I could call him now". That call to Sheldon will have to wait until she gets to her accommodation.

Dr. Janet Cox had made arrangements for Amy to stay at an apartment building that was very close to the university. It would be a small apartment with a single room, kitchen and private bathroom. Since this was at walking distance from campus, the place was extremely convenient for her.

Amy was exhausted because of the flight. She just wanted to sleep and talk to Sheldon as soon as possible, of course. She wondered what was he doing, it was almost 11 p.m. in Pasadena. She looked out the car's window, lost in the landscape: small houses of different colors, covered with a thin layer of snow on the roof, pines and birches with winter foliage. She couldn't really pay attention; her mind was far away, with Sheldon.

"Well, you've just arrived and you already miss home. Don't you?, Mattias asked her, always smiling.

At these words, Amy suddenly woke up from her daydream. She had almost forgotten that she was accompanied by the kind professor. "No, I'm tired from the travel, that's all.

"Well ... in about 40 minutes we'll get to your new home. You can take the day off to rest, and tomorrow I'll show you the facilities of the Institute of Neuroscience and then we'll start working", Mattias told Amy. "Have you ever been to Sweden before?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"No, I've been to Norway before, but this is the first time I'm in Sweden", Amy admitted.

"In that case, you're so lucky; I'm the best tour guide you could imagine. How about a good breakfast to start your day?", Mattias invited her.

"No, thank you, I had breakfast at the plane. I just want to take a nap", said Amy.

"I understand, I understand", Mattias nodded his head. "Maybe you'll feel better later. We could have lunch together. My treat!"

Amy didn't want to be rude with her host. "Yes, I'm sure I'll feel better by lunchtime. Thank you!", she replied.

Mattias could tell Amy was feeling sad, even though he just met her an hour ago. It was obvious. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere. Perhaps, thinking of her family, her loved ones. Mattias didn't ask more questions.

When they finally arrived to the building, Mattias gave Amy the keys to her new apartment, it was on the third floor; number 3A. Amy and Mattias Johansson entered the elevator and he helped her with the luggage. The first thing Amy did at the apartment was charging the battery of her phone and her iPad. She hoped Sheldon was still awake. It was almost midnight at Pasadena.

"Well, I'll come to see you at 1 o'clock, and then we can go out for lunch. Is that okay?, ", Mattias was the perfect host.

"Yes, it's so kind of you! Thank you" Amy replied.

"If you need anything, you can call me", Mattias handed her a card with his phone number. "I'll be home; by the way, we're neighbors. I live at apartment # 5C, that's just two floors upstairs", Mattias said goodbye and climbed up the stairs to his apartment.

"Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it.", Amy said goodbye to Mattias, from the doorway of her new apartment.

Amy thought it was convenient that Mattias and her lived in the same building. The apartment was quite simple but cozy, furnished just as she needed it. It had a nice view of a park and a little further she could see the university campus. Amy turned on her iPad immediately trying to communicate with Sheldon via Skype.

Sheldon's heart was pounding in his chest when he heard the incoming call ringtone. He'd been waiting so long for that call. When his girlfriend's face appeared on the screen it was as if his soul came back to his body.

"Amy, you had me worried. Are you okay?, How was your trip?", Sheldon was excited to see her.

"Hi Sheldon, the trip was fine, I'm so happy I could finally see you. The apartment they assigned to me is comfortable and very close to the university; Professor Johansson's been very kind to me".

"That's great Amy, I'm glad you're fine, but… I have to admit that… today I've missed you very much. I had a horrible day without you. Howard is insufferable. He can't stop making jokes about us", Sheldon admitted.

"Aw, I miss you too. I can't wait to give you a hug", Amy told Sheldon, looking at him, with eyes full of nostalgia.

"I feel the same way. You don't know how much I'd like to be with you now", Sheldon looked away, so Amy couldn't look at him.

"I know, I'm dying to give you a kiss, and then another one, and then a thousand more", Amy whispered.

"Well, I'm going to count every kiss you owe me and you can be sure that I'll charge you for each one of them when you get back Amy! Ha!" Sheldon couldn't believe that he just said such a corny phrase. Is this what falling in love does to the brain?

"And I'll be happy to pay my debt", Amy smiled mischievously.

Sheldon and Amy spoke for over an hour, telling each other every detail of their day. Amy told him the story of the baby girl on the plane with an earache; Sheldon thought it was amusing, although he didn't like children at all.

Amy couldn't stop yawning, she was very tired. It was past Sheldon's bedtime, too. They affectionately said goodbye to each other, there would be time to talk later.

At one o'clock, Mattias Johansson knocked on Amy's door, like he promised before. She was feeling better after a nap and a shower.

Mattias was pleased to see that Amy was in a better mood after some rest. Amy's work in the field of neuroscience was familiar to Mattias, who had previously read several of her articles. To be honest he didn't know that Amy was so young and... so interesting.

"What would you like for lunch?", Mattias asked Amy, while sitting in his car.

"Well, you know, you're the host, so I think whatever you choose will be fine. Maybe something traditional of Sweden", Amy replied.

"Do you like salmon?, I guess that's traditional. Although I'm a vegetarian, I know a nice place with the best food", Mattias affirmed.

"That sounds great", Amy liked the idea.

Björken restaurant was a charming place in Downtown Stockholm, the atmosphere was enjoyable and the food was delicious. Amy and Mattias chatted enthusiastically about their project. For the next six months they will work together on the Study of Neuronal Biochemistry of addiction. They agreed it was an exciting topic with practical benefits.

"This smoked salmon with dill sauce is exquisite, quite a big difference with the food they served on the plane", Amy enjoyed her meal.

"Of course!, My risotto's excellent as well", said Mattias with that smile of perfect white teeth.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me", Amy said.

"It's my pleasure to help you feel welcome, as director of this research project, I mean. I hope that the members of my team are in the best conditions to commit themselves with the study. Also, I've found myself alone, away from my country in many occasions and I know how difficult it is to establish yourself when you don't know anyone", Mattias admitted.

"Yes, you're right, and how convenient it is that you live just two floors above my apartment", Amy smiled.

"That's… recent, I moved a month ago. I used to live with my girlfriend but once we broke up, I had to find another place and they had that vacancy", Mattias lost a bit of that sparkle in his eyes as he remembered his former girlfriend.

"And how did you decide to become a neurobiologist? Just like your father?", asked Amy trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'm a medical doctor, specifically a pediatrician. I have also a subspecialty in neurology; the study of the functions of the nervous system has always fascinated me. As you already know my father has dedicated his life to the study of neuroscience and I have actively collaborated with him. When he retired a year ago, I decided that someone had to carry on his legacy. So here I am now, engaged in this project.

"Don't you miss your patients, the hospitals? I mean, our research takes place mostly at the laboratory" Amy was eager to know more about the remarkable story of Mattias.

"Yes, of course I do. For that reason, when I can, I work for Doctors without Borders, as a pediatrician. I like to help children in need and I can travel around the world and see different places. A week ago I was in Indonesia, it was an unforgettable experience". Mattias told Amy as they had a cup of coffee.

"That explains his tan", Amy thought. Mattias actually was an interesting character, so charismatic, noble and quite attractive. But she only had eyes for Sheldon.

The afternoon passed quickly, as it happens when the company is so nice. Mattias and Amy went to a grocery store where she bought everything she needed.

Around 6 p.m. Amy and Mattias came back to the apartment building. They were patiently waiting for the elevator. It seemed to take forever to come. Amy's cell phone rang, and her face lit up when she saw it was Sheldon calling.

"Hi Sheldon, I wasn't expecting your call at this time" Amy was pleasantly surprised to see her beloved physicist on that video call.

"Hi Amy, I needed to see you, I couldn't wait any longer", Sheldon confessed, his cheeks were red.

When the elevator finally arrived, Mattias and Amy reached the third floor. Sheldon was talking to Amy all the way up to her apartment. Mattias placed the shopping bags on the kitchen table.

"Sheldon, I want you to meet Dr. Mattias Johansson, head of the Department of Neurosciences at Stockholm University", Amy interrupted him and suddenly the Swedish doctor appeared on Sheldon's phone screen. "Mattias, he's my boyfriend, Sheldon Cooper".

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper", the theoretical physicist shouted,

"Nice to meet you, Sheldon. Are you a neurobiologist, also?".

Sheldon took a few seconds to answer; he was surprised to find out that Mattias wasn't the old man that he had seen on Amy's book. "No, I'm a theoretical physicist", he answered callously.

"Dr. Mattias Johansson is actually the son of Dr. Johansson. That's funny, isn't it? . I thought I was going to work with his father", Amy laughed.

"Yes, it is hilarious", Sheldon replied. His upper lip was trembling involuntarily.

Mattias said goodbye and left the apartment, he didn't want to interrupt the conversation between Amy and her boyfriend.

"You don't know how friendly and kind Mattias has been with me", Amy told Sheldon. Her beautiful lips curved into a smile.

"I'm glad you are having such a good time", Sheldon said. "Just don't forget about me". He was blushing.

"How can I forget about you? Don't be silly" Amy giggled.

"Damn you Viking!", Sheldon thought as he tried to smile and hide his revulsion after meeting Mattias. That day Sheldon added one more name to the list of his enemies.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The next day Amy got up early in the morning and got ready to visit Stockholm University and the Institute of Neurosciences; she was eager to start working, the study of Neurobiology's always captivated her. She had many ideas and hypotheses in her restless mind, and if she was busy at work she could be distracted, and stop thinking so much in Sheldon.

At 7:30 am, while Amy was drinking her cup of coffee with toasts, someone knocked on the door. It was Mattias, who warmly said hello. He was dressed in a little more formal style than Amy had seen before. He wore denim jeans with a white dress shirt, a black jacket and a dark brown scarf. His face was smooth as he'd shaved recently.

Amy looked at him from head to toe, wondering why a woman could've possibly ended a relationship with a guy like him. Well, maybe he doesn't have Sheldon's charming personality, she considered.

"We are just in time to get to the University, shall we go?", Mattias said. They walked down the stairs to the first floor where Mattias kept his bike; he took it and got ready to leave the building.

The day was a bit warmer than yesterday, though the weather was still chilly. Amy was wearing her blue coat, with her distinctive tights and a corduroy skirt. She had also a gray woolen hat and gloves that matched.

Bicycles are common means of transport in Stockholm, especially for short distances. Although he had a car, Mattias always rode his bike to the University, usually at a faster pace but today, he accompanied Amy who walked beside him.

"I know a good place where you can buy a bicycle, if you're interested in having one", Mattias told Amy.

"No, I'm fine. To be honest I can't drive a bike. I never learned how to do it", Amy admitted. Her mother never bought her a bike; because she was afraid Amy might harm herself or decide to join a street gang.

"I guess it's a short distance", Mattias said sympathetically.

After ten minutes of walking they got to Stockholm University. The campus was huge, with modern buildings, surrounded by open areas full of trees, they were still covered by a thin layer of snow, but spring was about to come. There was also an artificial lake where a few geese and swans were swimming; it was close to the main auditorium and the library.

The Neurosciences Institute was situated at south of campus, it was an original building, a symbol of the famous Scandinavian architecture. Amy was completely awestruck by the beauty of the place. The laboratory was excellently equipped with the best technology.

Mattias introduced Amy to the rest of researchers and after a meeting to organize their tasks; they set to work on the project. In this first week Amy was responsible for the management of specimens of brain tissue and spinal cord for observation under the microscope. "This is fantastic", thought Amy, as she was enjoying her work.

Three weeks had passed and Amy was increasingly comfortable at Stockholm's Institute of Neurosciences; her colleagues were very friendly and fully dedicated to the project. One week later the human resources department of the University organized a cocktail party as a presentation of the Multinational Research Study in which Amy was involved. Mattias already had sent an invitation to our favorite neurobiologist.

Meanwhile Sheldon wasn't doing so well in his daily work; he was having a hard time to concentrate and was in a foul mood. Things were not easy in his spare time either, he didn't want to partake in Halo Night, or go out to the movies with the guys, nor having dinner at Cheesecake Factory. He hasn't bought a comic book for the last two weeks.

The only time of the day that he really enjoyed was when he could communicate with Amy, but the time difference was already causing chaos. The nine-hour time difference between Pasadena and Stockholm forced him to talk with Amy very late at night.

Leonard, Raj and Howard organized a video game marathon for Friday, at the astrophysicist's house. They wanted Sheldon to think of something else and leave his apartment at least once.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?, We're playing Legend of Zelda and God of War, you like those games", said Raj trying to convince Sheldon. "I also made low calories Chocolate Lava cakes, you're gonna love them. They're delicious".

"No, thanks. I'm feeling sick. Maybe it's something I ate. I'd rather stay home", Sheldon said.

"It's not good for you to spend so much time alone, I don't think Amy would mind if you go out with us, just for today", Leonard was worried for his best friend.

"Leonard is right, even Bernadette gave me permission tonight", Howard said.

"I've told you I don't want to go! I would like to take a nap", Sheldon shouted angrily.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, just call me and I'll come and get you", Leonard insisted. "The three friends left the department a little disappointed, since they weren't able to convince Sheldon.

"I hope things get better for him; I've never seen him so… miserable. Seriously, the other day I was about to call his mother and tell her everything". Leonard confessed as they went down the stairs.

Sheldon tried to eat something, but he was actually feeling sick and nauseated, he suffered from headaches and had no appetite at all. He just could drink a glass of water and eat some cookies. He decided it was better to get some sleep and wake up at 10 pm. He was going to call Amy at 10 pm.

Amy woke up at 7 am on Sunday, once she heard Skype's incoming call ringtone. It was a beautiful day; the sky was completely blue, without a cloud in Stockholm. Amy opened the curtains to see that the snow was gone. It was the first time she could see the green grass and the little flowers in bloom.

"Hi Sheldon!", Amy said, almost shouting with excitement.

"Hi Amy!", Sheldon replied and his face lit at the sight of his girlfriend.

Sheldon couldn't help but noticing that Amy was wearing the red plaid pajama shirt that he gave her the time she spent the night with him. Automatically his eyes fell on that garment, and it brought him the sweetest memories.

"Amy… that shirt looks familiar", Sheldon said with a husky tone of voice that made Amy's heart skip a beat.

"This old shirt?", Amy replied as she rose from her seat and walked around so Sheldon can take a look at her. When Amy missed him very much, she liked to sleep with his shirt, it was so comfortable, and it still had his smell. Amy also knew the effect she had on Sheldon when she was wearing it.

"Aww, Amy ... this is very hard, you don't know how hard this is!", Sheldon said, running a hand across his forehead.

"Yes, I know. Indeed.", Amy said picturing _something_ in her imagination. "Hoo".

"Hoo?. What?", asked Sheldon. He was very innocent to understand the double sense of these words.

"I mean… how was your day?", asked Amy as she tried to change the subject. She suddenly felt the room was extremely hot and her cheeks flushed.

"Well, I'm not feeling very well, I think I'm sick, I have a terrible headache. I have no appetite lately, and I'm feeling nauseated. Do you think I might have a brain tumor?" Sheldon was genuinely concerned.

"No Sheldon, I don't think you have a brain tumor, it's probably food poisoning". Amy affirmed.

Amy knew Sheldon has a tendency to somatization, that is, unconsciously transform emotional problems into physical symptoms and seek medical help for them. That, very likely, was what happens now with her boyfriend. She loved him, as he was, with all his quirks and eccentricities.

"Well, if these symptoms continue, I should go to the hospital. I'm going to wait until Monday", Sheldon wasn't convinced with Amy's explanation. It wasn't just food poisoning.

"I have exciting news to tell you. The Human Resources department of the University is organizing a reception to present our project. It's next Friday and we'll celebrate the first month of our investigation. That's great, right?. I'm going to buy a new dress for the occasion". Amy seemed happy.

"But Amy… what's wrong with the clothes you already have", Sheldon asked befuddled.

"I have nothing to wear for such an event", said Amy. "And Mattias told me, several personalities, scientist and journalists will be attending".

"Great!", Sheldon said, barely able to hide a nervous tic. In his mind he pictured Amy at that party, holding hands, dancing and laughing with Mattias.

After a cold shower, Sheldon tried to rest, but had a hard time sleeping. The image of Amy wearing that provocative red shirt occupied his mind, and it was even worse when it wasn't only her image but also Mattias's shadow meddling in their relationship. "Jealousy, I was better off before I knew this feeling", he thought.

"No! Viking, no!. Amy is not for you, not for you!", Sheldon repeated over and over.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Amy left her apartment on that clear afternoon and at the entrance of the building she met Mattias, he was coming back home after walking his dog. Amy greeted Mattias and his golden retriever named Max.

Max, the puppy, wagged his tail happily as Amy stroked his head and his paws. The puppy was very friendly and obedient.

"Are you going out? Do you want me to take you somewhere?", Mattias asked.

"No, don't bother. I'm going out for a walk. I want to go shopping. Girl stuff, you know, Amy replied.

"Are you sure?, It's no trouble at all. Let me feed Max and I'll be ready to go out with you". Mattias informed.

"No thanks, I'll be fine", Amy said while she left the building, waving her hand.

Amy walked a few blocks to the bus stop, where she rode the bus that led her to Downtown Stockholm. Hundreds of stores showed their finest items at their windows.

At a highly renowned store Amy saw a beautiful navy blue dress, with V-neck, ¾ length sleeves, and a straight skirt. The dress had a matching satin belt around its waist. Amy wasn't sure whether to buy a dress like that or not. Of course she liked it, but usually she wouldn't risk and buy something like that. She didn't think it would look good on her. She stared at the outfit for about two minutes imagining the shoes that would match perfectly with that dress. Would Sheldon like it?.

"If I were you, I'd try it on", said a voice that sounded awkwardly familiar to Amy.

Amy turned around, to see who was speaking to her and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Emma, the girl she'd helped with her baby at the plane, during her flight to Stockholm.

"Aw, it's such a small world!. Hi Emma, I've never thought we would meet again, and look here is little Lilly too". Amy greeted her kindly, stroking the baby's cheek. Lilly smiled from her stroller.

In an unusual act of courage Amy decided to try on that dress she liked so much, even though it wasn't her _personal style_, this was a special occasion and, since she hardly knew a handful of people in Stockholm, she didn't really care of what other people say. The dress was elegant and attractive without being too revealing.

"Well, what do you think?", Amy asked Emma.

"I think it's a beautiful dress and it looks stunning on you. Yes, you should buy it", replied Emma. "But… why don't you try a smaller size?".

"A smaller size? Seriously?, This is the size I always wear". Amy was puzzled.

"Well, I think a smaller size will fit you. The one you're wearing now is a little loose, don't you think?" Emma told her.

Amy looked in the mirror and after a few seconds of staring at her reflection she realized that Emma was right. Apparently, in this month and four days she had been in Sweden, Amy had lost four or five pounds. Well, she had almost no appetite, and missing Sheldon consumed a great amount of energy. She tried a smaller size.

"Well… that's the dress! Buy it!", Emma encouraged her, raising her thumb as a gesture of approval.

Walking around the store they found a pair of gorgeous black heels. Amy had worn heels before, but these were considerably higher than any other pair she had.

"You'll have to wear the heels during the week to get used to them", Emma recommended Amy.

"Yes, and I must admit that estrogen exert great pressure on the female brain, now I want a purse to match", Amy was smiling, completely happy with her new dress.

When they finally finished their shopping Amy and Emma shared a pleasant afternoon sipping a cup of coffee and chatting for a while. Amy liked Emma; the young blonde had a very cheerful personality, she reminded her of Penny, and her daughter Lilly was an adorable baby.

When she got home, Amy started a video chat with Penny; she wanted to show her the dress she just bought. "So… what do you think?", she asked.

"It's perfect for you. You look so pretty. And ... is that handsome Swedish doctor going to that cocktail party with you?", Penny asked with a smile. "Sheldon will be so jealous", added Penny.

"You mean… Mattias?, Of course he'd be there, he is the head of the Department of Neurosciences at Stockholm University." Amy replied coldly.

"But he is also your friend and you can't deny that he's so cute, I've seen his pictures on Facebook and I'm telling you that if I wasn't in love with Leonard, I'd spend all my money on a ticket to Stockholm just to meet him. Ha, ha!". Penny laughed.

"Bestie, you know that, for me, there's no other man in the world but Sheldon" Amy replied sternly.

"Amy, it's just a joke, I know you only have eyes for your Doctor Wackadoodle. Don´t you?", Penny said.

"Yes, I miss him so much and it's getting worse with every day. I think I'm catching his hypochondria and his quirks. You know… I'm dying to sip Kool-Aid, through a red vine, exactly like he does, and the bad thing is that I can´t find Kool-Aid here in Stockholm. Last week I had Thai food for lunch, almost every day". Amy wasn't lying.

"Sheldon misses you too; obviously, he's been in such a bad mood lately. I've tried to cheer him up, but it's hard. You know he's almost certain that he has a brain tumor. He asked me to take him to the hospital, I think it's to divert his attention from the fact that you're away.

"You know he's like a little boy sometimes and he needs someone to take care of him. I miss him so much". Amy was about to cry.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of him. You're gonna get through this" Penny said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Penny, you're the best!" Amy added sincerely.

* * *

The next Saturday night, precisely one month and ten days since Amy left Pasadena; the long-awaited presentation for the multinational Project of the Institute of Neurosciences of Stockholm was about to take place.

It was 10 am in Pasadena; and even though Sheldon had already gone to the hospital and requested a brain scan and many other tests (with normal results), he was still feeling sick. He woke up again, with nausea and the same headache as the day before. He could only have a cup of mint tea. Everything else would increase his discomfort.

"This must be a brain tumor", he told himself as he left the bathroom, after gargling with mouthwash.

"Sheldon, we went to the hospital and they didn't find anything wrong with you", Leonard told his friend.

"Well, I hope those aren't the words written on my tombstone: _Dr. Sheldon Cooper, theoretical physicist. He went to the hospital and they didn't found anything wrong with him_," said Sheldon with his condescending tone.

Skype's ringtone made Sheldon quickly run to his desk. It was Amy; his face was shining when he saw her on the screen. Why does she have to be so far away?

"Hi Sheldon, Amy waved at her boyfriend. "Are you okay?. You seem a little pale and you have dark circles under your eyes". Amy was worried when she looked at Sheldon's face

"It's the same discomfort I've had for the last month. I went to the hospital but they couldn't find anything", Sheldon said. "Nevertheless… you, look so ... different", Sheldon told her as he realized how stunning Amy looked. "Are you going out?".

"Yeah, as I told you with anticipation, this evening we have a reception to present our research project. Look!, this is the dress I bought for the occasion", Amy told Sheldon, then she got up from her chair and turn around, so her boyfriend could admire her outfit. She was wearing a natural and subtle makeup that highlighted her beautiful features. Her hair was arranged in a delightful updo.

Out of curiosity; Leonard who was also in the living room, headed to the desk because he wanted to see Amy. Sheldon gave him a reproachful look.

"Oh, well ... I think that skirt is very short, it's probably two inches above your knee, and you're going to catch a cold", Sheldon said, unable to take his eyes off Amy . "That… cleavage", he thought, biting his lower lip.

"Don't listen to him Amy, you look amazing!", Leonard affirmed.

"Thank you, Leonard!", Amy said blushing.

"If you excuse me, this is a private conversation", Sheldon told Leonard. The experimental physicists shrugged his shoulders, and left the apartment. He went to Penny's.

"Amy, you know that I consider fascinating to contemplate your figure, but I don't feel comfortable knowing that other men may look at you, the way I do. I feel, somewhat… vulnerable", Sheldon admitted.

"But Sheldon… it's just a dress, a modest one I must say. I wanted to wear something nice for this event" Amy was surprised by the alpha male attitude of her boyfriend.

Someone knocked at Amy's door. "You're not going to open that door?", Sheldon asked her.

"Of course", Amy said as she headed to the door. It was Mattias. He was going to pick her up, so they could both attend to the reception. They had to be there at 8 pm.

"Hi Amy, I see you're ready. You look very beautiful", Mattias told her. He was wearing a classic and elegant black suit.

"You look great, too", Amy felt shy. "Give me a minute, so I can say goodbye to Sheldon" Amy said as she walked to her desk.

Sheldon Cooper appeared as offline in her contacts. "I'm sure it's just a connection problem", Amy thought. "I'll call him later" Then she took her purse and her black coat.

"I knew it, she's with him… she's going out with him", Sheldon shouted after that video call. A few seconds later he was looking for a plane ticket to Stockholm.

* * *

It was a cold night in Stockholm, although it hadn't snowed for about two weeks. Mattias parked his car and got out of it to open the door for Amy, extending his hand for her to take it. He was a gentleman.

Together they walked to the reception lounge where formal presentation of the project was taking place. The decoration was sober and elegant. The lounge was full of highly recognized scientists and other personalities from the field of neurobiology.

Mattias did a brilliant exposition of the project, earning applauses from the audience; Amy was excited to hear the words of the neurologist, as he thanked his group. On several occasions, Mattias looked straight to Amy's captivating green eyes.

After the formal event and a delicious dinner, Mattias and the rest of colleagues decided to go to a very trendy club in Downtown Stockholm, where they could have a drink and dance all night.

Amy wanted to go home, she felt unusually tired, and even a bit dizzy. Those high heels made her feet hurt, and she had no intention of going out, perhaps because of what had happened earlier with Sheldon. "I hope it was just a connection problem, Sheldon wouldn't hang up on me". She told herself.

"I'm a little tired. I think I better take a cab and go home", Amy said, she din't want to be rude and unfriendly.

"Amy please, come with us, we'll have a good time. We've worked so hard and we deserve a little fun… I'll take you home later". Nobody could say no to Mattias's smile.

"Okay, but I don't want to stay up late", Amy was succumbing to peer pressure.

Mattias and Amy chatted all night; they danced together and perhaps… they had _one shot too many_ of that local vodka.

Amy talked about Sheldon most of the night. Mattias tried to evade the issue of his ex-girlfriend, but Amy gets very curious when she drinks a few cocktails.

"And why did you break up with her?", Amy asked.

Mattias didn't expect such a direct question, although it was almost four months since he broke up with her ex-girlfriend. It still hurts.

"Well, apparently I spent a lot of time working abroad, and a long distance relationship didn't work out for us. I was always busy and, I guess Frida got lonely; so she decided to find someone else." Mattias said, breathing deeply and taking Amy's hand.

"I'm sorry", Amy said. She could imagine how much she would suffer if someone came between her and Sheldon.

"Do you want to go home?", Mattias asked her.

"Yes, let's go!", she answered.

A.N: I'd like to know what you think about this story. Reviews are nice!


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Penny walked down the stairs, to the basement with her laundry basket, while humming a popular song. She was surprised to find that Sheldon was there, frantically loading up the washing machine with a lot of clothes. Although it was Saturday, and it was laundry day; it was only 4 pm and Sheldon always washes his clothes at night.

"Sheldon, honey, you're washing your clothes earlier than usual, huh!" Penny told him.

"Well, in fact I decided to start earlier because I have to get my clothes ready to pack", Sheldon said as he put a load of clothes in the dryer.

"You… have to pack?, Are you going somewhere?", Penny asked surprised.

"Yes! Why else would I pack if I were not going somewhere?", Sheldon replied with a tone of disgust, as he anxiously folded his clothes.

"Yeah, you're right! Are you're going to Texas to visit your mom?", Penny asked, still confused for Sheldon's behavior.

"Of course not! I'm going to… Stockholm", Sheldon muttered.

"You're going to Stockholm? Are you going right now?", Penny was baffled.

"Am I going right now?, just listen to yourself. No! Penny, that would be ridiculous!. First, I have to take care of important issues at my office, and second, I could only get a ticket to travel within a week. I'm leaving next Friday night".

"Does Amy know you are going to Sweden?" Penny was glad to find out that Sheldon couldn't resist any longer being away from her friend. "She's gonna be so happy".

"No, she doesn't know it yet, and I hope you don't tell her, I'd like to surprise her". Sheldon feigned a casual tone.

The annoying voice inside his head started saying: "I'd like to surprise her, in the arms of that Viking. I must protect my woman, as a good Texan". He wrinkled his nose and nervous tics attacked him again.

"Aw, I'll keep the secret"; Penny said smiling as she raised her right hand, making this promise to Sheldon. "Amy will be very thrilled when she sees Sheldon"; Penny thought, she was pleased to know that her friend was actually able to experience feelings and emotions.

"Thanks Penny, and… changing the subject, I wanted to tell you that you should use the influence you have on Amy and assure her that she doesn't need to modify her physical appearance to attract anyone. She is attractive for reasons deeper than mere appearance" Sheldon said, recalling the look of Amy during the video call a few hours ago. "I don't know why women are so shallow. It's a waste of time."

"Wha… what? Mhmm, I'll tell her that later, I guess" Penny didn't know what Sheldon meant to say.

* * *

When leaving the club, where they had a great time with all of their colleagues, Mattias offered his arm to Amy and they walked to the parking lot. The young and tall Swedish doctor, opened the car door for Amy, like he always did.

"It was a wonderful night, don't you think?", Mattias asked her. "We had fun; we should do this again sometime".

"Yes! I mean, you did an outstanding presentation of our project", Amy replied, resting her head on the car seat. She was feeling a little dizzy and nauseous, although she only had two or three cocktails. Maybe the drinks in Sweden have a higher concentration of alcohol, she thought. They should warn you before you try a shot.

The streets of the city seemed desolate. It was about 2 a.m. and Mattias drove in silence for about fifteen minutes, until they reach their destination. When they were there, he opened the car's door for Amy and offered her his hand. After a short elevator ride, they got to Amy's apartment. Her feet were so sore that she had to carry her heels in her hand.

"Well, here we are. You're safe and sound as I promised. Would you like to know what was the best part of the night?, Mattias smiled as he asked Amy.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe… the dinner?; I loved the salmon, I hope your vegetarian dinner was equally good", Amy replied.

"No, I'm not talking about food", Mattias laughed as he brushed Amy's hair away from her face. ─ "The best part of the night was… your presence, right next to me" the neurologist said while leaning his head down, until his lips were just inches from hers, he was so close that Amy could hear him breathing heavily.

A cold shiver ran down her spine. Amy pushed him gently and turned her face away. "This is not happening", she thought.

"No, Mattias! No, this isn't right!", Amy said firmly.

"But ... Amy, I thought there was something between us, we have this… special connection", Mattias was somewhat embarrassed by Amy's reaction.

"We do... have a connection, but I can only offer you my friendship. You know I have a boyfriend and ... I love him, I love him so much", it was the first time Amy admitted and said that she loved Sheldon Cooper.

Despite everything that had happened between her and Sheldon; Amy had never told him that she loved him. To tell the truth, she'd never told anyone that she loved Sheldon Cooper. While admitting it, gave her an indescribable sense of freedom, it was also frightening. Sheldon had never said he loved her either. "He'd probably never say that", she told to herself.

"Amy, please excuse me!, I got carried away, it was a mistake", Mattias was feeling defeated. He didn't know whether he'd acted on impulse or just because he was very lonely.

"Mattias, don't worry!. Everything's fine, we need to get some rest and tomorrow we'll see things clearly". Amy said goodbye to Mattias with a kiss on his cheek. "Good night!".

"Good night Amy!", Mattias slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment.

Amy put on her pajamas and sat on her bed, wondering if Sheldon loved her and if he would ever say that. Warm tears streamed down Amy's cheeks, as she realized that there was still no answer for this question. "Why do this has to be so complicated?. How come Mattias tried to kiss me?".

Mattias opened the door to his apartment and Max his dog welcomed him joyfully, wagging his tail from side to side. Mattias opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He drank it slowly, sitting on a couch and watching TV without even paying attention.

He was lonely, that was obvious. But feeling that way, didn't entitled him to try to steal someone else's girlfriend. He thought about Frida, his ex-girlfriend and how she'd cheated on him, with one of his closest friends, not so long ago.

He considered that Amy's boyfriend was so lucky to have her in his life. Amy was so special, so… unique. "I hope he loves her with the same intensity she does; because if he doesn't, he'll deal with me".

* * *

The next day Amy woke up with a strong headache, as if someone drilled on her brain cortex. It was weird because, since she met Penny, her social life was exciting, and she had learned how to tolerate greater amounts of alcohol, even more than she'd drink that night. She tried to suppress her gag reflex, she took a deep breath to keep from vomiting but it was impossible.

Amy ran quickly to the bathroom, emptying the entire contents of her stomach for several occasions. "I'm never going to drink again, in my life. Oh, God, what a terrible hangover!, she thought.

When she was finally starting to feel better, she was able to call Sheldon to tell him everything that had happened the night before. Well, everything except that Mattias tried to kiss her and that she had the worst hangover. He was better off without knowing it.

Sheldon didn't tell her either that he already had tickets to Stockholm. In just five days, they would be together again, at least for about two weeks. That was all the time he could stay away from his job; now that he was in that project with Kripke.

"Amy, I was thinking of preparing myself some spaghetti with hotdogs for dinner. Of course, the one you cook is my favorite, but don't tell my mom" Sheldon smiled. When they said goodbye to each other, Amy affectionately kissed the screen of her iPad, longing that the kiss could reach to Sheldon.

"Where can I buy that marinara sauce that Sheldon likes?", Amy was suddenly craving for spaghetti with little pieces of hotdogs cut up in it. She was feeling in a brighter mood, immediately after hearing his voice.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

According to Sheldon's breakfast schedule; Monday was Waffle day; it's been that way since he was a little boy, and of course, Amy knew it.

On this particular Monday, Amy woke up thinking of him, even more than usual. The day before she'd tried to prepare spaghetti with hotdogs cut up in it, but since she couldn't find the exact same marinara sauce which Sheldon's mother uses when she cooks it; the result, although tasty, wasn't _identical_.

The night before Amy dreamed of Sheldon. She'd imagined herself being hold by him during the night as they fell asleep in each other's arms. In her dream, they just sleep together, but that was enough. In fact that was everything she needed at the time. When Amy got up, she was longing for his presence, but there were nothing but pillows and blankets on her bed.

When Amy wanted to feel closer to Sheldon, she tried to do certain things that remind her of him; for instance, she used to follow his routines, quite often. And since it was Waffle Monday, Amy wouldn't have any other thing for breakfast.

Amy anxiously looked for a packaged waffle mix in the kitchen cabinets. She thought she'd bought that last week. She didn't have frozen waffles on the fridge either. It was six in the morning; too early to go to the grocery store.

She tried to suppress her hankering for waffles. "I guess scrambled eggs are as good as waffles for breakfast", she told herself. She almost throw up when she tried the eggs, it was as if her body rejected them. "No, it has to be waffles." She wondered if Mattias had waffle mix or something similar.

Amy and Mattias hadn't talk to each other since the _incident_ of the night when they presented their project at the Neurosciences Institute. Amy was very sincere when she told him that they were just going to be friends. She hopped that there were no hard feelings between them. After all, this whole situation was completely new for her. She'd never considered herself _appealing enough_, to have this kind of issues.

Her craving for waffles was so strong that Amy climbed up the stairs to Mattias apartment, hoping he had some.

Knock, knock, knock, Mattias. Knock, knock, knock, Mattias. Knock, knock, knock Mattias. Amy smiled.

"Hi Amy", a half sleep, half awake Mattias, greeted her. He yawned.

"Good morning Mattias! Please forgive me for waking you up so early, but I wanted to ask you if you had waffles, or waffle mix to prepare them?" Amy instantly blushed when she saw Mattias's disheveled hair, white T-shirt and blue boxers.

"Waffles? Mattias asked while he was trying to fix his messy hair. "Let me see… mhmm, I think I have waffle mix. Please, come in!".

Mattias immediately looked for the packaged waffle mix in his kitchen. When he got back to the living room with it, Amy's eyes shone like she was seeing a precious jewel.

"Aw, that's great! Thanks Mattias!" Amy was practically screaming of joy, just like a little girl.

"You really, really wanted waffles! Don't you?" Mattias was surprised by Amy's reaction.

Amy's face reddened suddenly. "Well… yes!. Today's Monday and it is Waffle day." She was somewhat embarrassed. "Mattias, if you want… you can come to my apartment and have breakfast with me. Amy was trying to pay back Mattias's kind gesture.

"Yeah, that sounds great, I'll go change my clothes and I'll be at your apartment in a few minutes", Mattias replied.

Amy quickly prepared the waffles and they were delicious. She served them with fresh berries and honey.

During breakfast, Mattias couldn't help but think how much he'd like to spend every day with Amy like this. Amy's gorgeous green eyes had a lovely sparkle and her smile was an invitation to be happy. "Think of something else. Please, think of something else!" Mattias told to himself. He knew that, sadly, there was no other man in the world for Amy but her boyfriend.

After breakfast Amy and Mattias walked to the Neurosciences Institute, like any other day. The sky was completely blue, without a cloud, and the sun was shining over the green fields of the university. It was a wonderful day. Amy felt relieved to know that the _incident_ didn't affect her friendship with Mattias, apparently.

At the lab, Amy settled to work on her daily activities. Today she was examining brain tissue specimens preserved in formaldehyde while Mattias was analyzing the statistical results of the first six weeks of the study.

The smell of formaldehyde was particularly strong that day for Amy. It was almost intolerable, sickening. Amy tried to focus and work faster; she couldn't resist that odor any longer.

"Mattias, do you know if they changed the formalin concentration that we apply to preserve the biological specimens? It seems to me that the solution we're using now is especially pungent and highly concentrated. Don't you feel dizzy with this smell?" Amy asked Mattias as she cut through a temporal lobe sample.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the same concentration we always apply." Mattias replied, coming closer to Amy and perceiving the smell of the chemical substance.

"Are you sure? I'm feeling quite dizzy, and I think I'm about… faint", Amy lost consciousness and almost fell to the floor, if it wasn't for Mattias who held her.

"Oh my God! Amy! Wake up!" Mattias shouted.

* * *

Sheldon headed to Dr. Seibert's office with an idea fixated in his brilliant mind. Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert. Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert. Knock, knock, knock, Dr. Siebert.

"Come in Dr. Cooper!" Caltech's president wasn't pleased with Sheldon's visit.

"Good morning Dr. Siebert, you might be wondering why I'm here" Sheldon said eloquently.

"What is it now Dr. Cooper? Do you want to install more suggestion boxes? Do you want a new office? Oh, no, no! I know, Dr. Kripke told you something mean? Are your dry erase markers too green or too red?" Dr. Siebert asked sarcastically.

"No, it's nothing like that. This might surprise you, but I need to take two weeks off from work. I'm going to Stockholm next Friday, for personal reasons." Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

"Well, Dr. Cooper, you know I'm the first one to be glad when you decide to take a day off. It's an opportunity to take a vacation from your peculiarities, so to speak". Siebert was being honest.

"Alright then, seeing that this is not an inconvenient for you; I'm taking two weeks off from work, starting next Monday. I already have my tickets to Stockholm", Sheldon continued.

"Not so fast Dr. Cooper, hold your horses! At this particular moment, I'm afraid I can't grant you permission. You know Dr. Kripke's taking his vacations now, and I don't have a substitute for you. So, I'm sorry I have to say no." Sheldon was disappointed to hear this.

"But… Dr. Siebert, I already had everything planned. I need to be in Stockholm as soon as possible". Sheldon was almost begging.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you at this time. Maybe next month, when Dr. Kripke comes back, you can have your vacations, as many days as you want, but not now. I'm truly sorry". President Siebert added.

"No, no, no, I can't wait for a month. I must go to Stockholm" Sheldon was exasperated. His brain was working frantically, trying to find a solution for this unexpected problem. He needed to see Amy, to be with her.

Sheldon was angry when he left Dr. Siebert's office, he ran across the hallway to his office. He slammed the door furiously.

He was pacing nervously up and down his office, he just couldn't think of an answer to this problem. Could he wait for another month? He had already waited for six weeks. Four weeks more didn't seem like a long time.

"No Cooper, Amy needs you with her", the annoying voice inside his head was yelling again. "Maybe you need her more than she needs you". The voice was right. Could he find someone to replace him for two weeks? But… who could substitute him. Ironically the only person he considered his equal on the intellectual level was… Amy. Sheldon sighed.

Alex Jensen, Sheldon's assistant, knocked on the door. When she entered the room she found out that his boss was, apparently, in the middle of an emotional crisis.

"Dr. Cooper, do you need any help?" Alex asked trying to be polite.

"No, I don't think you can help me. But… I need a substitute for two weeks. Do you know someone who can replace me at work?" Sheldon wasn't even expecting an answer from Alex.

"Well, I've been working with you for several months, and you know I graduated top of my class. Besides, I've read all of your research papers. I think I could be your substitute, if you agree, of course" Alex timidly replied.

"You... my substitute? Are you serious?" Sheldon couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, I considered that I'm qualified for the position and I can continue your research projects" Alex replied with a new find confidence. "Just give me the opportunity".

Although, this idea originally seemed crazy, Sheldon didn't have many options. He sat on his chair and crossed his arms. He stared at Alex for a couple of minutes, without saying a word.

"So… What do you think Dr. Cooper? Are you going to give me the chance to be your substitute? Alex asked again.

"I really find myself in a desperate situation. I don't I have a better alternative, so I guess I'm going to give up and embrace chaos. I hope Dr. Siebert authorizes you to be my replacement for two weeks. I wish I don't regret this later" Sheldon mumbled.

"You won't regret this decision" Alex was glad to have the chance to show her capacity. She wouldn't disappoint his boss.

* * *

When Amy regain consciousness, a couple of minutes after she fainted; she was still feeling lightheaded and nauseated.

"What… what happened to me?" she asked Mattias. He was standing next to her.

"You fainted and I put you on this couch until you wake up. Are you alright? I'm worried about you" Mattias admitted. He gave her a glass of water.

"This is unusual. I've never fainted before. I've always been healthy and strong. But, to be honest I've been felling a bit _weird_, I thought this was just a hangover from last Saturday. Maybe it's because of the weather change or a parasitic infection". Amy confessed.

"You know it's rather unlikely for you to get a parasitic infection here in Sweden" Mattias added with the tone he used when he interviewed his patients. "Do you have any other symptoms?"

"Yes, I had nausea, for about a week. I've thrown up, a few times, especially in the morning. Also I've been felling extremely drowsy. This must be a parasitic infection." Amy told Mattias. "The only thing which doesn't support the diagnosis is that… my breasts feel tender and _full"_. Amy blushed as she said the last words.

"Amy, I'm going to ask you the next question, as a doctor exclusively" Mattias said as he sat on the couch next to Amy. "I know this is personal but… When was your last menstrual period?".

Amy couldn't remember exactly the date of her last menstrual period. She knew it was before her travel to Stockholm, probably one or two weeks before her trip. She's always had irregular cycles, and that was the reason she started taking the pill. She didn't pay attention to this fact, because she thought it was due to an alteration of her circadian rhythm.

"I'm not sure but I think it was one or two weeks before I arrived here. However, that's irrelevant because I've been on the pill for almost two years" Amy answered nervously. She wouldn't admit it but she'd forgotten to take the pill on March 24th, and the next day.

"You know that contraception sometimes fails, don't you?" Mattias asked her. He was starting to think that Amy's theory of the _parasite_ wasn't completely wrong.

"Of course I do, but I'm not pregnant, if that's your hypothesis", Amy replied angrily. What's the possibility of getting pregnant on your very first time? Well, in fact there were two times. Two memorable times. She smiled with that memory on her mind.

"You can't easily rule out the possibility, let's go to the hospital so I can order a pregnancy test for you. In a couple of hours we can have the result. I can order some other test to find out if you have a parasitic infection or something else." Mattias's clinical eye was highly trained.

Amy wanted to say "No, I won't take any test. Your supposition is absurd". She couldn't do that. She wasn't so sure that Mattias was wrong. "I'm going to take the test, just to prove your mistake." Amy smiled trying to look serene, while her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"Calm down Amy, everything is going to be fine", she told herself, struggling not to burst into tears.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Karolinska University Hospital is the biggest hospital in Stockholm. Mattias spent many years at this hospital during his medical residency and later, working as a Pediatric attending physician. Mattias drove to the hospital for almost 45 minutes.

"Mattias, I can take a pregnancy test at home. We don't really need to go to the hospital. Besides, I'm pretty sure the result's going to be negative", Amy was trying to escape from that uncomfortable situation.

"We're almost there. I think it's better if you take a blood pregnancy test because it's more sensitive. If you get a negative result we can do some other tests to find out what's wrong", Mattias was truly worried for Amy's health.

Amy nodded; to be honest, she didn't have a better plan. This situation was so unexpected; she wasn't sure how to feel about it. "Should I be happy? Should I cry or be scared?" She kept repeating herself in silence.

When they arrived to the hospital, Mattias greeted a few doctors and nurses while they walked through the hallway, until they finally got to the laboratory. Josefin Nilsson a middle aged, tall and blonde nurse welcomed them into the room.

"Hi Mattias, it's been so long since I last saw you. Are you working at the hospital again?. We miss you." Josefin Nilsson was glad with Mattias's visit.

"Well, not for now Josefin. To tell the truth I came here to ask you a favor. But… let me introduce you to my friend Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, she's an outstanding neurobiologist.

Josefin and Amy greeted politely with a handshake. When the nurse realized that Amy didn't speak Swedish, she talked to her in English.

"Josefin, I need you to draw a blood sample from Amy. We need to determine her serum levels of β-Human Chorionic Gonadotropin hormone" Mattias used the technical name of the test.

"So… you need a pregnancy test? Congratulations Mattias, your father's going to be so happy with the news" Josefin misunderstood the situation.

Amy and Mattias looked at each other, blushing when they heard Josefin's words. "Oh! No, no, it's not my baby. Amy's just trying to rule out the possibility", Mattias quickly added. "And it's not that I wouldn't like that" Mattias silently told himself.

"I'm almost certain that I'm not pregnant; it's a very slight possibility. So, let's do this now!" Amy rolled her blouse's cuff up, exposing her forearm so the nurse could do her job.

"Alright! Let me just set everything and we'll be done in a minute". Josefine told Amy with a comforting voice.

When Amy saw the needle, she was a little scared; although she worked in the field of biology, she had a mild fear of needles. She tried being brave, but she knew she would give everything to be with Sheldon at the moment. According to the Relationship Agreement, he should hold her hand during a flu shot, and even though this wasn't a flu shot, this procedure involved a needle stick. "It doesn't matter; the Relationship Agreement doesn't have an _Impending Paternity Clause _anyway", she thought.

"That's it! In a couple of hours you'll have the result." Josefin told Amy.

"Ok!, We'll be back in two hours" Mattias and Amy said goodbye to Josefin as they left the lab.

Amy was utterly silent, pressing a cotton ball against her left forearm. She hadn't recovered yet from the initial shock. She didn't know if she wanted a negative or positive result.

Mattias was sitting next to her in that cold waiting room; he grabbed a magazine from the coffee table. Mattias couldn't interpret the expression on Amy's face. He thought she would be happy and thrilled with the possibility of having a baby with her much-loved boyfriend. At the present moment, Mattias could only see a shadow of anxiety and concern on Amy's eyes. Without saying a word Mattias put his arm around her shoulders and strongly hugged her.

Amy began to cry, she couldn't hold her tears anymore. She couldn't breathe easily, she was afraid she would faint again. She felt silly for acting like a teenager in trouble; she was a mature and independent woman after all. "Stupid Amy, why did you have to ruin everything?" she recriminated herself.

"Amy, listen to me, everything's going to be fine, no matter what happens next," Mattias tried to comfort her in that awkward situation. "Let's have something to eat, and then we can come back for the results" Mattias took Amy's hand.

"Yes, let's go!", that was the only thing Amy could say; she wiped her tears with a tissue and walked with Mattias to the cafeteria.

* * *

As everyday Sheldon was having lunch with his friends at Caltech's cafeteria. Sheldon practically devoured his Caesar Salad. Leonard hadn't seen him eating with that much appetite since Amy left. Leonard was happy to see that Sheldon was in a better mood.

"Hey, Sheldon you seem hungry! How are your plans for your trip to Stockholm? Did Dr. Siebert authorize Alex to be your substitute?" Leonard asked.

"I'm going to talk to Siebert this afternoon; and if he doesn't authorize Alex Jensen as my substitute, I'll quit" Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

"You'll… quit? Leonard almost choked with his lunch.

"Yes, I'll quit; to be honest I don't think President Siebert would risk losing a remarkable physicist like me. He knows this University needs me", Sheldon answered with his conceited tone.

"I can't believe this day has come. Sheldon's been enslaved by his girlfriend. If I didn't know you, like I do; I'd think you are experiencing the effects of sexual deprivation. Ha ha!" Howard laughed out loud.

"That's ridiculous! My relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler is a relationship of the mind." Sheldon was getting increasingly nervous, his face blushed. "I just want to know if that Neurosciences Institute is at the height of a notable scientist like Amy, and… I don't need to give you any explanation". Sheldon's tics were obvious.

"I think this is so romantic, and if you need to be with Amy, you should follow your heart" Raj told Sheldon as he ate a spoonful of carrot cake. "Aw, I'm the only one without a girlfriend"

"Look! There's President Siebert!. If you excuse, I'm going to talk to him right now", Sheldon stated. This was the perfect opportunity to end that uncomfortable conversation.

Sheldon headed to Dr. Siebert's table: "Hellow Dr. Siebert! How are you?" he saluted.

"Doctor Cooper! Whatever you have to say to me, will have to wait. I'm in the middle of my lunchtime at this moment", Caltech's President grunted.

"I understand Dr. Siebert, but this will only take me a couple of minutes. You'll see. Have you met my assistant, Alex Jensen?, Sheldon inquired.

"Yes, I've met her. She's a charming and brilliant young woman. But... why are we talking about her? I'm pretty sure you want to ask me again for those two weeks off. Don't you?. Dr. Cooper my answer is NO", Siebert insisted.

"Dr. Siebert, Alex Jensen is fully capable of being my substitute. She knows my research perfectly, she's trustworthy and qualified for this position" Sheldon's voice trembled.

"Dr. Cooper, she doesn't have enough experience to continue your research on her own, even if it's temporary" Siebert realized there was something different in Sheldon. Apparently, the annoying theoretical physicist had a deeper impulse in his mind.

"Dr. Siebert, I'm going to be honest with you. I _need_ to go to Sweden. My girlfriend is working at Stockholm Neurosciences Institute. She's a well-known neurobiologist, and she's going to be there for six months and the truth is… I can't stay away from her any longer. Please, believe me, I've never felt like this before. If you don't authorize Alex Jensen as my substitute, I'm afraid I'd have to quit. I have no other choice." Sheldon gulped.

"So, that's the reason behind your rushed trip to Stockholm" Siebert smiled.

"That's… _correct_; and if you ever cared about anyone as I care about Amy Farrah Fowler, I know you'll… understand." Sheldon stuttered.

"I've known you for a few years and I've never expected this kind of behavior from you. No, don't get me wrong I'm pleasantly surprised. I could say that you're _growing up_. Dr. Cooper, you can have your two weeks off, if Alex Jensen's replacing you." Siebert replied.

"Thank you Dr. Siebert! I'll work overtime this week to progress on my research as much as I can. Thank you!" Sheldon giggled as he got back to his friend's table.

"Did you get your two weeks off?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

"Yeah, I did. Siebert couldn't risk losing the best physicist in Caltech", Sheldon exclaimed.

* * *

Amy and Mattias looked at the cafeteria menu, today they were serving: _"Laxfilé med bakad potatis"_. Mattias translated: Salmon fillet with baked potatoes.

"Sounds good!. You should try it, you like salmon" Mattias said. "It's getting late and we didn't have lunch. Let me see if they have a vegetarian option for me".

"I don't have much of an appetite, but I'll try to eat something", Amy sighed.

Amy tried her first bite of salmon and it didn't taste good at all. She took a sip of water and continued with the baked potato, she thought it tasted a little better.

When she tried a second bite of salmon; she couldn't even tolerate the smell of it. She rose quickly and ran to the bathroom. She couldn't keep the food in her stomach. She washed her face and left the restroom. All she could drink, was a glass of water.

"I think we should go back to the lab and get those results now", Mattias was concerned about Amy.

Amy nodded and together they went to the laboratory where Josefin, the nurse, handed an envelope to Amy.

Amy stared at the envelope for a few seconds that seemed endless. Finally, she decided to open it. The letters and numbers written on that white paper sheet appeared blurred in front of her eyes. She tried to concentrate and focused her attention to a number, highlighted in that document.

"What is the value to consider this test as positive?" Amy asked Mattias with a low, quivering voice.

"Well, that depends on the lab, but when they use an ultrasensitive technique as the one they use in this hospital, it's a positive result when it's greater than 5 mIU/ml" Mattias replied.

"So, I assume 7,337.21 mIU per ml is considered…" Amy looked at the number again and again.

"More than seven thousand, is considered very positive", Mattias stated.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Mattias stared at Amy without knowing what to do at that moment; he tried to be supportive to her, and calm down. If he showed his real concern for Amy, she might think he was meddling in her personal issues. This whole situation was worrying Mattias, he didn't know how to handle it. Amy was completely quiet, sitting in the waiting room. Mattias tried to break that uncomfortable silence:

"Amy, what do you want to do now? Do you want to visit an OB/GYN? I think a friend of mine's on call today. I can order an ultrasound to know… how far along are you".

Amy considered the suggestion for a second, but finally she shook her head no; she hadn't recovered yet from the shock. She didn't want an OB/GYN visit let alone an ultrasound. She breathed heavily; she bit her lips trying to hold her need to cry. Her face looked extremely pale, almost with the same color as that with paper sheet she still had in her hands.

"Just… take me home, please" Amy asked Mattias.

"Yes, of course." Mattias nodded as he saw the heartbreaking sadness in Amy's green eyes.

When Mattias drove her home, Amy stayed quiet, looking through the window and trying to think clearly. She'd estimated that she was six, almost seven weeks pregnant. Amy remembered every scene of her first time with Sheldon, she'd been so happy; but now everything was ruined. "This can't be true", she kept repeating herself. "Oh my, I knew my body would grab onto him and never let go… but this is too much." She thought.

"Are you alright? Amy, you know you can count on me as a doctor and as a friend." Mattias interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm still a little shocked by the news. This wasn't on my plans. I never thought I'd find myself in a situation like this." Amy promised herself not to cry anymore, at least, not in front of Mattias.

"But… Amy, you're not alone. I mean… you have your boyfriend and I'm sure he will be happy with the news". Mattias added enthusiastically.

"Yes… Sheldon", Amy sighed. "He's going to be so mad at me" she thought.

Mattias continued driving for about 20 minutes, until he realized that Amy barely ate anything at lunch and it was 9 p.m. already.

"Amy, I know you're not feeling quite well but I think you should eat something. You hardly ate anything and that's not right for you or… the baby. "What do you want to have for dinner?" Mattias asked. This was the first time that someone mentioned Amy's baby as a real person.

Amy thought of those words: "the baby" and it was as if suddenly its presence was tangible, although she had never seen it and she didn't know of its existence a few hours ago.

Amy smiled shyly and thought what would Sheldon had for dinner that night; the answer was Chinese food: Chicken and Broccoli, diced, not shredded, with brown rice, not white rice, low-sodium soy sauce and the good hot mustard from the Korean grocery.

"I think we could try Chinese food", said Amy.

"Are you sure?, Chinese?. It seems a bit of a spicy choice for someone in your condition but if that's what you want to eat… then it's my treat!". Mattias agreed.

"Thanks", Amy was smiling again.

* * *

Mattias knew he was just looking for disappointment, with every minute that passed he was increasingly fond of Amy. "Why am I doing this? She has a boyfriend and, in a few months, she'll be back with him. She's having his baby, for God's sake" Mattias thought.

He felt as if he had wasted most of his life devoting himself to his work, and not caring enough for his personal life. Probably that was one of the reasons he was so alone.

"Mattias you're pathetic" he told himself, while driving home with Amy asleep in the passenger seat. The Chinese food was still hot.

When they arrived home, Amy got off the elevator on the third floor, and Mattias continued to the fifth floor. He had to feed his dog. "Poor Max, he must be starving", Mattias told Amy.

Amy set the table, but waited for Mattias, to start their dinner. Amy's phone rang, breaking the silence of her apartment. She rushed to the living room to answer the phone, hoping it was Sheldon calling.

"Hi Amy! How are you?, Have you forgotten about your mother? How come you never call me?" That definitely wasn't Sheldon.

"Hello Mother, of course I haven't forgotten about you. I've been very busy at work, that's all" Amy replied.

"You always have an excuse not to talk to me. There's never time. But, tell me Amy, is everything going fine in Stockholm?", Mrs. Fowler asked Amy.

"Well, everything's fine. Excellent indeed!" Amy replied wryly.

"I'm glad to hear that. I have some news for you. Your cousin Alice is getting married in two months. Isn't that great?. She's the only one of your cousins who was still single".

"Yeah, that's great!" Amy added with a tone of aversion. She hated when her mother called, just to tell her how happy her cousins were in their marriages, or how cute and lovely their children are!.

"And your cousin Helen's expecting her second baby. She's having a girl!" Amy's mother was talking incessantly.

"That's… so nice!" It was the only thing that Amy could say.

Although it wasn't a hostile situation; Amy's relationship with her mother wasn't _the best_. Amy felt her mother would rather have a different daughter, a more beautiful and outgoing daughter just like her cousins.

"Amy, I don't want to be so nosey but… What can you tell me about your relationship with your boyfriend, Sheldon? I mean you've been _together _for more than two years and, I don't think this relationship is going anywhere. Please understand Amy, I want to see you happy and satisfied with other aspects of your personal life, beyond your work. Time goes by so fast Amy, you're my only daughter and I would like to have grandchildren someday".

Her mother always had the right words to make her confidence and self-esteem go into a tailspin. Amy gulped, unable to utter a word. She wished she had the courage to tell her mother: "You know mom, I'm pregnant, I'm carrying Sheldon's baby. What do you think?". But… she couldn't do it; she just kept listening to her mother's rant.

"Mother, I have to go. It's too late and I need to get up early" Amy stated when she heard Mattias knocking on her door. "I'll call you some other time. Bye!"

Amy tried to forget that bad time she just had, she rose from the couch and opened the door. Max the dog ran and greeted Amy. The Labrador wagged his tail, happy to see her.

"Excuse me Amy, I have to bring him with me; he didn't want to stay alone in my apartment", Mattias apologized when the puppy licked Amy's face with such emotion that she couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry!, He's cheering me up! He's the cutest dog!" Amy was hugging Max.

Finally Amy had a substantial meal that day, after all those unexpected events. It was too much for her; she still had a lump in her throat, so many emotions were overwhelming.

Mattias avoided the baby's topic, because he knew that Amy wasn't ready to talk about it. Nevertheless it was a relief for him to see that Amy was feeling better. They talked for about an hour until Mattias saw that Amy was yawning, she obviously was getting sleepy. Mattias got up from the chair. "Well, I think it's a little late, it's time to say goodbye. Come here Max!".

Amy started to collect the dirty dishes, since she was about to wash them.

"No, please let me do that!", Mattias affirmed, rolling up his shirt's sleeves and putting the dishes in the sink. "You go and play with Max".

"I can do the dishes. No problem!" Amy added.

"I'm an expert at _dishwashing. _Just wait and see!"Mattias laughed.

Amy headed to the living room and sat on the couch, rubbing the dog's belly as he licked her hand, happily.

Amy's laptop was on her desk. An incoming Skype video call, made her jump from the couch to answer it. It was Sheldon.

"Hi Amy, I know it's eleven p.m. in Stockholm, but I was a bit worried because you haven't called me all day. Are you alright?" Sheldon inquired.

"Hi Sheldon, I've had a busy day", Amy replied, not daring to share the news with Sheldon.

"I see something different in you. I don't know exactly what it is. Have you been crying?", Sheldon recognized immediately that something was wrong with Amy.

"No, I'm fine!. Maybe, I'm coming down with a cold" Amy answered, she wasn't ready to tell him the truth.

Sheldon saw that Amy had an unusual companion, Max the Labrador retriever was right beside her.

"Amy, is that a dog, next to you?, Sheldon was perplexed.

"He is Max, Mattias's dog. He's adorable; don't you think?". Amy smiled.

Sheldon couldn't hide the look of disgust on his face every time he heard that name: _Mattias_. "What does he want? He's with Amy, all the time" Sheldon thought.

"You know I don't like dogs", Sheldon shouted rudely.

Mattias heard Sheldon's voice coming from Amy's laptop and headed to the living room to say hello. "Hey! What's up?", he waved his hand. Sheldon just nodded as response.

Mattias said goodbye to Amy and left the apartment with Max following him. "He doesn't look as smart as Amy says he is. She could do better", Mattias considered.

"And what were Mattias and his dog doing at your apartment at eleven p.m.?", Sheldon questioned her, very upset by the scene he had just saw.

"Well, I invited them for dinner. Max is so cute, he makes me want to have a puppy", Amy casually mentioned. "Wouldn't you like to have a ... puppy?. When I get back to Pasadena, we could adopt a dog".

"What? We don't have time to take care of a dog, we are always busy. Is the dog staying at your apartment or mine?" Sheldon grunted. "Seriously, what's wrong with Amy" he thought.

"We might have _joint custody_, the… _puppy_ could stay some days with me and some days with you" Amy muttered.

"I told you I don't like dogs. Puppies require a lot of care, especially when they're little. They break things, they're unhygienic. It takes a lot of patience to raise them. I don't think it's a good idea" Sheldon continued with his arguments.

"But you had 25 cats and you didn't have a problem with them", Amy remarked.

"That's different! Cats practically take care of themselves. I don't know where you're trying to go with this conversation but I already said no. I don't want to care of a puppy or any animal at this time. It's illogical" He insisted.

"It was an idea that just hit me. You don't have to be so irritated", Amy replied. "Did I mention that Bernadette and Howard are trying to conceive", Amy swallowed hard.

"Yes, Howard informed us today at lunch", Sheldon added sternly. He was still mad at Mattias and his dog.

"What do you think?", Amy whispered. Her heart was beating at a faster pace. She needed to know Sheldon's opinion about it. "Please Amy don't be nervous, don't cry!" She told herself. She couldn't tell him the news. Not yet. It wasn't time.

"Actually, I think there are too many people in the world and it's inappropriate to increase Earth's population. Besides, I don't see the point of spreading their irrelevant genetic features. But that's my opinion", Sheldon said condescendingly.

"You're probably right", Amy said with her voice full of disappointment to hear... Sheldon being Sheldon.

A.N: A little angst doesn't hurt anyone! Reviews are appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

It had been four days since Amy learned that her first intimate encounter with Sheldon had unintended consequences, and her perspective didn't look promising at all. As much as she pondered her situation she couldn't clear her thoughts. She couldn't tell Sheldon or anyone else. She didn't even tell Penny, because she might reveal the news. Mattias was the only person who shared this secret with Amy, at least for now.

During these four days, a recurring idea had haunted Amy's mind. She was in no doubt that Sheldon didn't relish the idea of raising a child or even a pet for that matter.

When they first met, Amy and Sheldon considered the possibility of using in vitro fertilization and a surrogate mother to create a human being with the best genetic characteristics of both; but after thinking thoroughly, they'd completely abandoned this idea.

Now, the situation was quite different; the human being that they once intended to create artificially already existed. Conceived naturally, that minute _homo novus_, had made its incursion in Amy's life, altering it completely.

Apparently, with almost seven weeks, the little creature growing millimeter by millimeter inside her had strong preferences for food and schedules. Judging from the intense nausea Amy experienced every time she tasted any food which wasn't found within the schemes for breakfast and other meals of Sheldon, the little embryo not only shared half of its genetic material with his father but also, some of his quirks.

"I know, I know, today is French toast day and you won't accept something else; will you?", Amy asked her baby. She still didn't know whether it was right to call it that way (baby), it seemed to be so distant, despite the fact that it was inside her.

Of course Amy knew perfectly the developmental biology of an embryo at seven weeks of pregnancy and she understood that at this time it was impossible that it could listen to her, or really have opinions as to its preferences for breakfast. Among other things, she knew that its nervous system was beginning to develop and it already had a heart with its own heartbeat, but these were plain biological aspects.

That tiny embryo seemed to control Amy's sleep-wake cycles, which by now persisted mostly in sleeping mode. Amy wasn't sure if it was the pressure of the uterus over her bladder, but it seemed that her bladder's capacity was decreasing radically. Suddenly she began to experience mood swings, from one minute to another she went from laughter to tears.

After the initial shock with the news, Amy pondered several options. The first of course would've been to tell Sheldon immediately; well, that was impossible. Instead she could just ask him his opinion about Howard and Bernadette trying to conceive. Sheldon told her it was a rather preposterous and foolish idea.

Amy felt disappointed and upset. Since the argument they had because of Mattias and his dog, and the possibility of having their own _puppy_, Amy hadn't called or tried to contact Sheldon. She needed some time to decide her next step. "I hate these hormonal changes!" Amy thought.

Last night Sheldon had finally called her, only for a few minutes, just to say hello and find out how her day had been. After all, that little argument wasn't his fault. He'd only made clear his point of view. Amy was being unreasonable, Sheldon thought.

"When she sees me in Stockholm, right in front of her; she's going to forget this illogical discussion and everything's going to be as before" Sheldon affirmed as he packed his belongings for the trip to Sweden. He was anxious to see Amy and to be with her. He imagined what they would do when they see each other and his tachycardia manifested again.

Meanwhile, Amy was considering another option that inevitably crossed her thoughts; perhaps she could end this pregnancy without Sheldon or anyone else knowing about it. She knew the process would be relatively simple and safe, being so early in her pregnancy. It might be a necessary step to return things to normal, so she could continue with her career and her relationship with Sheldon, the way she had done before. At the time she wasn't ready to have a child, maybe in the future. Although it was hard to admit, it was true.

Amy dressed up with her usual style, and then she had breakfast and struggled with her nausea. The neurobiologist left her apartment meditating on the idea of ending her pregnancy. Mattias was waiting for her on the doorstep.

"How are you feeling today?" Mattias asked Amy.

"A little better; this morning I could tolerate a small serving of French toast, vomiting only 50% of what I ingested" Amy joked.

"Did you tell him?", Mattias questioned her, unable to hide his curiosity.

"I couldn't do it, I need to find the right time", Amy replied coldly. She walked on without uttering another word until they reached the Institute of Neurosciences.

Mattias had to assign Amy another activity within the project when he realized the evident discomfort that Amy felt every time she smelled the formaldehyde used to preserved anatomical specimens in the laboratory.

Amy was now in charge of the clinical evaluation of the responses they obtained from the participants in the study, when certain brain areas were stimulated. It was fun, but Amy had always preferred to work directly with the anatomical specimens. For now, that would have to wait, just the thought of the smell of formaldehyde made her sick.

During their lunch, Mattias chatted with Amy; she wasn't paying much attention to the conversation or the food.

"Is there something wrong?", Mattias asked her. "You're awfully quiet today".

"Umm, actually… Yes, I wanted to ask you something. What is your position regarding the termination of an unplanned pregnancy?", Amy said abruptly.

"You mean... an abortion?", Mattias was surprised by the bizarre question.

"How could you interpret those words in some other way?", Amy continued matter-of-factly.

"Well, it's a sensitive subject. You know, an abortion is a legal option in this country; but I have my beliefs and values, and I think that isn't a suitable alternative in most cases. I believe that an embryo or a fetus is a human being, and I wouldn't agree to end its life in these circumstances. Anyway, I'm respectful and I consider that a woman has the right to choose. In addition, you're asking a vegetarian and Buddhist pediatrician, so that's what I think.", Mattias replied, still feeling very uncomfortable with that question.

"Of course, I respect your opinion as well" Amy muttered.

After lunch Mattias and Amy continued working on their respective areas. Amy couldn't stop thinking about Mattias's words. Normally, she considered herself quite liberal about such personal decisions, but she'd never been in this position.

Upon returning home, after a tedious day at the Institute of Neurosciences, Amy didn't have energy to do anything. Since having dinner wasn't an option, because of her nausea, she tried to sleep for a few hours; she laid on her bed, holding in her hands the picture that Sheldon gave her the day she parted to Stockholm. "I miss you so much", she sighed.

Amy tried to imagine what life would be in the future, if only she could know that would happen. He imagined Sheldon and his son or daughter buying their first model train or reading their first Physics text, together. She wondered if her baby would have those beautiful blue eyes of Sheldon. Would the baby like to be called Moon Pie? She smiled.

By accident or not, this little human being with its 14 millimeters or less, was conceived in love, and that was undeniable. Amy was certain of this, more than ever.

Suddenly, the situation in her head began to unravel itself. That tiny embryo was her baby, and she didn't care about her mother's or Sheldon's opinions. It was hers and that was all that mattered. She was confused and scared at first, but she knew she loved her baby with the same love she had for Sheldon. "I have to tell him. Amy started to cry. "Damn hormones messing with my brain!".

Amy grabbed her cell phone. She tried to gain courage to tell Sheldon the big news. She sat on her bed, took a deep breath, and wiped her tears. She stared at the phone for a minute or so, until she finally decided to make that call. It went straight to voicemail.

* * *

Sheldon hated airports, they're always crowded; so many people from hundreds of places, millions of germs; so much noise. He felt suffocated.

After spending, nearly 45 minutes in a thorough safety revision, thanks to the Mexican peso that Billie Sparks put up his nose when he was 5, and doctors could never remove; Sheldon could finally board his flight to Stockholm.

Sheldon always traveled with his X-rays which clearly showed that Mexican peso stuck in his sinuses; however, those incompetent employees from airport security, had to touch him with their dirty hands. He recalled how this incident made his skin crawl.

He had spent all week, training his assistant Alex Jensen so she can replace him in the research he was developing. Sheldon was surprised of how effective and intelligent that girl was. As a thank you gesture, Alex Jensen managed to find a flight to Sweden which departed at an earlier hour. Sheldon was excited to be finally reunited with Amy. He sat on his seat and turned off his cell phone.

"Only fifteen hours and I'll be with my girlfriend again. I can't wait" Sheldon told himself. "And... that Viking is going to know who Dr. Sheldon Cooper is; I'll show him how Texans take care of their women" Sheldon smirked.

Sheldon knew he shouldn't worry about Amy cheating on him with Mattias. No, she wasn't that kind of woman. Nevertheless, Sheldon had his suspicions about Mattias. He spent so much time with Amy, and he could definitely be attracted to her. After all Amy was, indeed, the best girlfriend a man could find, Sheldon pondered.

* * *

When Amy tried to contact Sheldon for the fifth time, without success, she decided to call Leonard and find out what happened to her boyfriend.

"Hi Amy! What a surprise! Wha… what's up?", Leonard was puzzled to hear Amy's voice.

"Hi Leonard", Amy greeted him. "I've been trying to communicate with Sheldon but I can't reach him. Is Sheldon with you?", Amy inquired.

Leonard had promised Sheldon, not to tell Amy about his trip to Stockholm because he wanted to surprise her. "Sheldon, ah?, He... he went to Galveston, to visit his mother and his grandmother", Leonard lied.

"That's strange, he didn't tell me he was going to Texas?. Did something happen to his mother or his MeeMaw", Amy was concerned about Sheldon.

"Oh, no, no, they're fine, it's some kind of... family reunion", Leonard was nervous and trying to hide the truth from Amy. "Call him later or… tomorrow morning. I'm sure he'll call you as soon as he can".

"Alright!" Amy added with a tone of acceptance. "Good bye Leonard!. Say hello to Penny".

Amy immediately had a hunch that Sheldon was mad at her. She knew something wasn't right. Sheldon always tells her his plans and he never mentioned anything about this _family reunion_. "Well… at least I have some extra time to figure out how to tell your father about you", Amy giggled.

Amy was so exhausted that she decided to go to bed early. She would try to call Sheldon in the morning. When she was about to fall asleep, she felt a slight pain in her lower back and her belly. Taking a deep breath she rested on her bed without moving, for about ten minutes. The pain eventually subsided and Amy felt better. It took her a while to fall asleep thinking about all the emotions of that day. She dreamed of Sheldon as every night.

* * *

When Amy woke up at 7 a.m. on Saturday, she felt a sharp pelvic pain radiated to her lower back and her tighs. Amy gently rubbed her belly with her hands as if trying to lessen the pain. With some difficulty she sat on the bed and tried to calm down. "It's probably nothing", she thought. "We'll be fine".

She got out of bed and felt dizzy and nauseated like every morning, that wasn't new. She sensed her bladder was about to explode and walked to the bathroom. Although they were only a few steps from her room to the bathroom it was an excruciating distance for Amy because of the severe pain in her lower abdomen. It was like a menstrual cramp but multiplied by 10. Now, she was extremely worried.

When she got to the bathroom, Amy realized there was blood on her clothes. "What's this? No, calm down Amy. It's probably nothing", she told herself again.

Amy changed her clothes and drank a glass of water. The pain increased with every passing minute. She didn't want to cry, but it was inevitable. She was terrified as she phoned Mattias, who upon hearing her voice full of anguish came to her apartment in just seconds.

"What happened?" Mattias shouted very nervous.

"I don't know, I'm having so much pain and I'm bleeding. I think I'm having a miscarriage", Amy was sobbing; her eyes were full of tears. "Mattias, I don't want to lose my baby".

"No, Amy calm down!, Everything's going to be fine" Mattias said reassuringly. "We must go to the hospital immediately", Mattias held her closely.

* * *

When Sheldon was finally in Stockholm, he decided it was a good idea to leave his luggage at the airport storage. First, he needed to meet Amy and then find accommodation. Even though he wanted to stay with her, he wasn't sure if it was socially acceptable.

He was thrilled and eager to see Amy in less than an hour. He took the light rail from the airport to Downtown Stockholm. The morning was a little cold and it had rained the night before. Arriving at the rail station, Sheldon took a cab and showed the driver the address he had written in a piece of paper.

"Here it is, #56-54 Kungsgatan. Apartment 3-A", Sheldon said aloud when he found Amy's address. It was right across the street.

He looked once more at that piece of paper with her address written on it, and then he stared at the terracotta colored building in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Amy holding onto Mattias's arm as she got in his car. The car took off and Mattias was driving as fast as he could.

Sheldon breathed heavily and his pupils dilated. His nervous tics soon appeared. "Oh, Dear Lord!. What is going on here?" he shouted. When he could move and think again, he took a cab and yelled at the driver: "Follow that car!".


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

"Amy, I know it's hard to ask you at this time, but you need to calm down, you are very distressed and that will make you feel worse", Mattias said while driving to the hospital. Amy's face was pale; her expression was full of pain, not only physical but emotional pain.

Amy arched her body, placing her hands on her belly. At times the pain was unbearable. She blamed herself for this situation; a few hours ago she was seriously considering the possibility to end this pregnancy. "Why did I ever think of it?".

She breathed deeply, trying to overcome the pain. Amy looked at Mattias and confessed: "I don't want to lose my baby. I was confused and terrified before, but now, I know that I love my baby. Please tell me I'm not going to lose my child."

Mattias didn't know what to say. As a doctor he recognized that many pregnancies end in miscarriages without any apparent cause, but the closeness and affection he had for Amy made this situation even harder. "Everything will be fine, you'll see", he was trying to comfort her.

Sheldon was following Amy and Mattias in a cab, he asked the driver to accelerate and overtake all the cars that separated him from his girlfriend. His imagination was flying to scenarios where Amy was cheating on him with Mattias. He was deeply hurt in his pride and extremely disappointed.

It was the first time that Sheldon opened himself up to another person, the first time he'd destroyed his own barriers and defense mechanisms, and let someone take his will, his heart, his soul. And now all he had was disappointment.

"Sheldon, don't be ridiculous! The heart doesn't hurt, it's a muscle pump that sends blood to other organs" he told himself, as he put his hand on his chest. "Stupid heart!. I always knew, I was better off alone!".

Mattias parked his car in the street outside the hospital. In the distance, Sheldon could see how, that man, who occupied the first place on his list of enemies, took Amy's hand to help her out of the car. Mattias held her by the waist as they entered together into a building that Sheldon couldn't distinguish clearly.

"Could you please drive faster? I can hardly see them", Sheldon shouted. The muscles of his face experienced involuntary spastic movements.

"No sir, we're in front of a hospital and I'm driving at the speed limit in this area", the driver replied in perfect English. "Those cars you want to overtake are, in fact, ambulances. Can't you see?"

"Why would Amy and the Viking go to the hospital?. What's going on?", Sheldon asked himself. Sheldon paid the driver and got out of the taxi. "I'll walk from here". He ran as fast as he could to reach the front door of the hospital.

With the help of Mattias, Amy could get to Emergency room, where a young doctor greeted them with a smile. She was an old friend of Mattias.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Martina Lundqvist, I'm the OB/GYN on call. Amy, how I can help you?", the doctor introduced herself. She was a young redhead woman, with a sincere smile. She arranged the thick-framed glasses in front of her gorgeous green eyes.

"I ... I'm pregnant; I'm seven weeks, plus or minus one day. Yesterday I had some pain in my lower back and pelvis, but it disappeared with some rest. But today, when I woke up, the pain was sharp and severe, now it's almost unbearable, and I'm bleeding." Amy replied with tears in her eyes.

"Did something happen that could have caused this pain and bleeding?", Dr. Martina Lundqvist inquired.

"No, I don't know what could've caused this; honestly, I didn't know I was pregnant until 4 days ago. I was taking the pill regularly, for almost 2 years, but I stop taking it, the minute I knew I was expecting. I drank alcohol a week ago, just two or three shots, at a party. Do you think that has anything to do ... with this?", Amy asked the doctor, and put her hands on her belly again when she felt that intense spasmodic pain.

"I don't think there's a connection between these events. No evidence exists to affirm that taking the pill in the first semester of pregnancy, increases the likelihood of a miscarriage. Alcohol consumption was an occasional event, and I consider that shouldn't have affected you", Martina stated with a soothing tone.

"What's going to happen?. Am I having a miscarriage?", Amy questioned Martina, full of concern.

"We will perform some laboratory tests and an ultrasound. At the moment, this is probably a threatened miscarriage, but by ultrasound, we can confirm the diagnosis. Now let's examine you. I need you to wear this gown, please" Dr. Martina Lundqvist stated.

Amy looked timidly at Mattias who was next to her in the emergency room. "I think I better go out and get some air", Mattias understood that Amy needed some privacy.

Dr. Martina Lundqvist examined Amy. She was trying to stay calm and stop crying. At the time the bleeding had decreased to some extent, but the pain remained almost constantly.

"You need to stay here, under observation", Dr. Martina Lundqvist informed Amy, and her serene look inspired confidence. "I'm going to fill some forms and talk to the nurse. Now I want you to rest a little. We'll give you some painkillers and I'll be back in five to ten minutes, for your ultrasound". Martina left the emergency room.

Amy remained in that emergency room cubicle, lying on the examination bed, as the nurse took some blood samples and inserted an intravenous line in her forearm for the medication. The nurse came out of the cubicle and Amy was left alone there, felling scared, cold and, in pain. She needed Sheldon, more than ever.

"Hey Baby", Amy was thinking aloud, with her hands placed on her belly. "I'm Amy, your mommy. I know that the beginning of our relationship was a little hasty, but please don't think that I don't love you. Don't scare me like this! I don't want to lose you. I love you even when we haven't met yet. I promise I'll take care of you forever. If you want to eat spaghetti with hot dogs every day, that's what we're going to eat. You have me, though ... I don't know if your dad wants us."

Amy couldn't hold back the tears. Throughout her life she'd tried to be rational and coherent. She couldn't do that anymore. This was too much for her, she was about to collapse. "Amy you must be strong, you're all by yourself" she kept repeating herself.

* * *

Sheldon walked down the hallways of that huge hospital not knowing where to go. He hated hospitals, so full of germs and diseases. "I need to find her before I catch a deadly virus", he exclaimed. "Don't touch anything, and don't let anything touch you. Where's Amy?"

Dr. Martina Lundqvist had returned to the emergency cubicle and now she was ready to perform Amy's ultrasound. The nurse took Amy to the next room, where the ultrasound scanner was waiting for her. Mattias stood outside the room.

"Well Amy, I'll put this gel on your belly, it might be a little cold", Martina stated.

Trembling with anticipation of the outcome of the ultrasound, Amy nodded as Martina started to rub the transducer on her belly. She took a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Mattias was sitting in the waiting room, very anxious. "Poor Amy, I hope she's fine. I hope the baby's fine", Mattias thought, he rose from his chair and headed to the coffee vending machine.

When Sheldon recognized Mattias at the distance, he quickened his pace and ran to that waiting room. "There's that man, now he'll know who Dr. Sheldon Cooper is!".

Being only a few steps from Mattias, Sheldon swallowed hard and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Mattias was much taller and muscular than him; that was certainly intimidating, but Sheldon had decided to settle accounts with that "Viking".

"Are you Mattias Johansson?" Sheldon asked with his most arrogant voice.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?, Mattias was confused by the oddness of the moment. The face of that tall, thin man looked familiar for him

"I'm Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper", he introduced himself.

After hearing that name, Mattias immediately associated it with that familiar face. It was Amy's boyfriend, no doubt. But ... what was he doing there? How could he know Amy was at the hospital?.

"I need to ask you something, if you have the decency to answer: What were you doing with my girlfriend, holding her?, Sheldon inquired, his eyes full of anger.

"That's something you should ask her; Mattias stated, trying to avoid a confrontation with Sheldon. "I don't know how you got here but it's the worst moment."

"What are you saying?. Are you admitting that you and Amy have cheated on me, all this time? I knew it, I knew it." Sheldon shouted with rage.

"You're crazy; don't put words in my mouth that I never said. You should be concerned about her wellbeing, instead of thinking about your pride and if she cheated on you or not. Amy needs someone to care about her". Mattias added sincerely.

With these last words, Sheldon's inner Texan finally woke up. "I'm not crazy, my mother had made me tested", he yelled at Mattias, holding his hands up, as if he was milking a giant invisible cow.

"Take it easy!, Mattias shouted. "Now I can see why Amy's afraid of telling you the truth" Mattias imprudently mentioned, he'd lost his patience because of Sheldon's attitude.

"What do you mean? The truth?, Sheldon asked Mattias, fearing that the answer might be the confirmation that Amy had been unfaithful to him with that obnoxious man.

"I can't tell you anything, you better talk to Amy", Mattias replied furiously, as he leaned against the door of the Ultrasound room.

Sheldon was out of his mind, he could not think straight. He hated the man before him, that Viking was stealing his Amy. With his mind clouded by jealousy and fury, Sheldon stretched his right arm with the hand into a tight fist that was bound to Mattias's face. The handsome Swedish doctor agilely dodged the punch.

Sheldon ended violently slamming a door with his fist. In that room, Dr. Martina Lundqvist was performing an ultrasound scan to Amy. The door was ajar, exposing a sweaty and angry Sheldon, to the surprise of Amy and Martina. They booth looked at Sheldon in astonishment.

The sound of a heart, beating very fast caught Sheldon's attention. It was a very strong and rhythmic heartbeat.

Nobody could utter a word, the only sound in that room was the heartbeat that Sheldon kept listening, so loud and clear.

"Sheldon!", Amy cried out when she saw him.

"Amy", Sheldon whispered. "What's that sound? Is that your heartbeat?. It's extremely fast. You should see a doctor for that tachycardia.

"Sheldon, that's not the beat of _my_ heart", Amy replied with tears streaming down her face.

"So, what's tha…" Sheldon could not finish the sentence, he suddenly felt like the room was spinning around and everything blurred. There was a sudden thud and the theoretical physicist slumped to the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

"I guess he is the father", Dr. Martina Lundqvist exclaimed as she saw Sheldon's _precipitous fall_. "And I thought this was just an ordinary day at work." Martina smiled.

Amy hastily got up from the examination bed and went down on her knees, next to Sheldon. She was trying to wake him up.

"Amy, please be careful, you need some rest, you can't have this kind of stress", Mattias affirmed as he entered the room; it was almost completely dark, lit only by the dim light of the ultrasound equipment.

Mattias took Sheldon by the shoulders, and helped him to sit with his back against the wall. Sheldon was still unconscious, and Amy, despite of the pain she was feeling, knelt beside him. "Sheldon, Sheldon! Wake up!. Don't do this to me!" she cried. Martina and Mattias looked at this unusual scene in astonishment.

"Can you believe that Amy assured me that this guy would be the next Nobel Prize in Physics?" Mattias whispered in Martina's ear. "Honestly, I don't know what she sees in him".

"Please Mattias, don't be so mean! Help us! We need to wake him up". Martina gently slapped Sheldon on his cheeks.

Sheldon shook his head and slowly woke up. He blinked repeatedly and rubbed his eyes, trying to focus those blurry images before him.

"Ahh, what happened to me?. My head is spinning! I'm so dizzy!." Sheldon looked at Amy and touched her face gently. "Aww, Amy! I'm so glad to see you! I had the strangest dream", Sheldon mumbled as he stood up, experiencing a reeling sensation. He offered his left hand to Amy, and helped her to get up off the floor. Apparently he couldn't remember what had happened three minutes ago.

"A dream?", Amy asked. She stood up, with some difficulty because of the pain she was still feeling, she put a hand on her belly as she listened intently to Sheldon.

"Yes, it was something like this... I'm a rogue night elf, the mighty Sheldor of Azeroth, on a mission to defend the honor of the beautiful Princess Amelia of Glendale who had been kidnapped by a giant, malevolent Viking. I remember I wrestled with that fearsome Nordic vandal, and I could finally break down the door, guarding the dark dungeon where Princess Amelia was imprisoned".

"Aw, Mattias, isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever heard?", Martina giggled, hearing Sheldon's story. Martina Lundqvist had a beautiful smile that lit up her delicate features. Her green eyes narrowed in a lovely way, every time she laughed.

"Yeah, really?, And who is that evil Viking supposed to be?", Mattias asked wryly. Martina smiled mischievously. The scene was hilarious for her; Martina could see that Mattias was jealous. He obviously had a crush on Amy. Martina shook his head as a sign of disapproval of her friend's attitude.

Sheldon continued with his story. "When I entered that dungeon, I looked at Princess Amelia, but she couldn't look back at me, she was deeply sad; I could see that she had suffered. A witch with long red hair, kept her under a spell, and I, the Mighty Sheldor of Azeroth, was the only one who could set her free. However as I approached her, a strange sound like a drum or… a heart beating very, very fast, made me fall under the same spell as Princes Amelia. And then… I woke up", Sheldon told Amy, realizing for the first time, the intense pain he felt in his right hand. "Ouch!"

"Seriously, what has this guy been smoking?", Mattias questioned Martina with a tone of disgust. "Is he calling you a _red-haired witch_?, Ha ha!", Mattias laughed out loud.

"Shhh!, Shut up Mattias!", I think he hit his head when falling or something like that, evidently he doesn't remember why did he faint", Dr. Martina Lundqvist was worried for Sheldon's health.

"Could you please leave us alone for a few minutes", Amy asked politely as she sat on the examination bed. Sheldon opened and closed his right hand, feeling a terrible pain.

The Viking and the witch… (I mean) Mattias and Martina left the room, leaving Sheldon and Amy alone. Almost immediately, Sheldon thoughts cleared up and he could tell that ... "That wasn't a dream. Was it?".

"No, that wasn't a dream", Amy replied, patting the space at her right on that hospital bed, inviting Sheldon to sit beside her.

Sheldon hesitated a few seconds, maybe sitting on a hospital bed wasn't so safe, but in the end, he sat next to her, despite of his phobia of germs.

Amy took Sheldon's right hand and examined it under the dim blue light of the ultrasound's screen. Sheldon's hand looked red and swollen. "Ouch!, that really hurts", Sheldon shouted, recalling how he had been injured by giving such a hard punch on the door.

"I think we should have your hand checked by a doctor, this looks like a serious injury, and it might be a fracture", Amy remarked.

"I'm… fine, this can wait. Please don't deviate from the topic, you were about to tell me something. Why are you here, at the hospital? And first of all, I need to know what that sound I heard was? Was it real? Was that heart beating some type of hallucination induced by the pain I felt when I hit the door?" Sheldon was perplexed.

Amy inhale deeply, trying to give herself confidence to talk to him, her legs were shaking and her heart was about to escape from her chest. "Oh my God!, This nausea is killing me! You can do this Amy. Tell him!", she thought, trying to keep calm. Sheldon looked at her. Those soft blue eyes could make her melt inside. Sheldon had come when she needed him most.

"Sheldon, you're familiar with the concept of the Doppler effect?. Don't you?, Amy asked looking at the ultrasound screen where the images of the tiny embryo growing inside her, were displayed. This was a rhetorical question, obviously.

"Of course I do; the Doppler Effect, named after the Austrian physicist Christian Doppler, who proposed it in 1842, is the change in frequency of a wave for an observer moving relative to its source, but I don't understand what you are trying to tell me, Amy". Sheldon added completely puzzled. "You need to be more specific."

"As you know the Doppler Effect has several applications in medicine, particularly in… Ultra… mhmm… Ultrasound" Amy stammered. "The principle of the Doppler Effect can be used to create an image of organs or other structures within the body that are located beyond our sight. The ultrasound transducer emits a wave that bounces on the objects and what we see is a projection of that wave."

"Well, it's more a reflection of the wave than a projection of the wave, but you have the basic idea", Sheldon replied. He still couldn't understand what was Amy's point with this whole conversation. "Amy, why are we here?, Are you sick?".

Amy looked at the screen of the Ultrasound equipment again, and then stared at Sheldon. "It's now or never", she thought.

"Sheldon… Check this, right here!", she said, pointing at the screen where an image was shown. It was a bubble-like black circle, and inside it, there was a small white figure of nearly half an inch, . "What do you think that is?"

"Ohh... I'm not sure; you know that biology isn't one of my interests. To me, it looks like a little bean, haha!" Sheldon replied with his characteristic giggle, like an innocent child. Although he had to admit, that the image looked familiar. "I think I've seen pictures like this before".

Amy stared again at the image and, in fact, it looked like a little bean. A jelly bean!. She smiled as she remembered that sometimes Sheldon's mother, affectionately called him _Shelly Bean_. Maybe that wasn't an inadequate comparison after all.

"Well, occasionally, those _beans_, have a heart and you can hear its heartbeat", Amy muttered, trying to suppress the unwelcome tears, escaping from her eyes.

"A bean can't have a heartbeat, Amy; nevertheless if it had one, we should use an Ultrasound, and apply the Doppler Effect to hear it. Ha ha!", Sheldon was befuddled. "I thought I was the one with a concussion".

"Sheldon ... listen to me carefully, I want you to know that you're not forced to do something you don't want to do. I won't ask you for anything. I can do this by myself." Amy told him with a halting voice. Sheldon looked at her dumbfounded.

"Amy. What's going on? Please, tell me".

"Sheldon, I'm pregnant!. That _little bean_, you see there on the sonogram screen is actually an embryo, and what you heard when you entered the room, was its heartbeat. Exactly 173 beats per minute. I'm seven weeks, plus one day, pregnant". Amy finally confessed.

Sheldon's mind worked at a fast pace, remembering what happened exactly seven weeks and one day ago; particularly in the early hours of March 25th and then again that night. He walked over to the screen and watched that image, in silence for a few seconds, which seemed hours.

In the upper left corner of the sonogram scan, there was a name, clearly written: Amy Farrah Fowler. He couldn't believe it. The reality was there before his eyes. Amy was expecting a baby; they're expecting a baby. Sheldon breathed deeply and heavily.

"It's so tiny!", Sheldon exclaimed with bright eyes, as if he was about to cry. "When did you know it?", he asked, his eyes were fixated to that screen.

"Five days ago. It was completely unexpected; I didn't imagine that something like this would happen. I know I said I was taking the pill, but somehow it failed. Please, don't think I planned this, because I can swear I didn't plan anything." Amy stopped talking to get some air. "If you want to leave, you can do it, I understand. I release you from any obligation. We can sign an agreement if that's what you want." Amy was afraid and nervous. She looked away so Sheldon couldn't see her crying.

Sheldon leaned and tenderly stroke Amy's cheek, with the thumb of his left hand (his right hand still hurt a lot), he wiped the tears away from Amy's face. She looked up to see him. He didn't seem angry, or frightened. He seemed... happy.

"Amy", Sheldon softly whispered as he pressed his lips to hers. It was a loving, sweet kiss, full of longing and affection, just what she needed at the time.

"I love you Amy Farrah Fowler, you make me so happy", He added, still looking into her eyes.

Amy was thrilled to hear those words. Finally, Sheldon had admitted that he loved her; she'd been waiting for a gesture like this for more than two years. The feeling was indescribable; all she ever needed was there with her, at that time. "I love you too, Sheldon! You don't know how much I love you".

Sheldon and Amy warmly embraced each other for a few seconds. Sheldon gave her another kiss, and taking her hand, he asked her:

"Amy, you didn't answer my question before. Why are you here at the hospital?, Why were you crying?", Sheldon was afraid that something was wrong with Amy or the baby.

"Sheldon, today I felt so much pain, right here", Amy placed her hands on her belly. "And then I started bleeding. It was frightening! I thought I'd lost my baby. Mattias brought me to the hospital. Without him, I don't know what could've happened. The doctor said it was a threatened miscarriage. It seems that everything is fine on the ultrasound". Amy held Sheldon's hand tightly. "I must confess that when I heard the beat of its little heart, and I knew our baby was alive, it was as if my soul came back to my body. I was so afraid" Amy admitted.

Sheldon hugged her firmly, kissing her on the forehead. He tenderly put his hand on Amy's belly. "You just wanted your dad to come and take care of you, right?. Well, I'm already here, so please don't give more headaches to your mommy."

_Knock, knock_. Someone interrupted that lovely scene. It was Dr. Martina Lundqvist. "Hi, I hate to interrupt, but I have to finish my work here. I'll print some pictures of the sonogram for you".

"Oh, please come in!", Amy told her, wiping her tears away and trying to regain her composure.

"Excuse me. Is everything alright with Amy and the baby?", Sheldon inquired Martina with his most formal tone.

"Oh yes, I consider this will be a temporary problem. Threatened abortion is a common complaint in early pregnancy. I have the results of your lab work and everything is within normal range. I would recommend you some rest, for at least 10 days. The baby looks healthy." Martina was always optimistic. "Do you want to listen to your baby's heartbeat again?, Martina asked Sheldon.

"Yes, of course I do.", Sheldon replied with excitement. "Can I?"

"Sure. Just… avoid fainting this time", Martina joked.

Amy leaned back on the examination bed, and pulled her hospital gown up, showing her belly. She shivered as she felt the cold sensation of the gel on her skin again. Martina quickly located the minute embryo and its heartbeat. That strong sound filled the room.

"Fascinating", Sheldon whispered as he took Amy's hand. His lips curled into a smile.

A.N: It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Ha ha


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

"So, that's it! Amy, you can change your clothes now, and go home; just remember, you need some rest. Please, take things slow for the next couple of weeks." Dr. Martina Lundqvist told Amy as she handed the sonogram pictures to Sheldon. He couldn't take his eyes off those black and white pictures. His face lit up in a unique way. Amy couldn't remember seeing him this happy before. Martina left the office, so Amy could change her clothes in privacy.

Amy got up from the bed and started to remove her white hospital gown; underneath it, she only had her underwear. Sheldon was absorbed in the contemplation of their baby's first photos.

"Sheldon, could you please bring me my clothes?, they're behind that screen", Amy was glad to go home.

When Sheldon looked up and saw Amy taking off that robe, he felt extremely shy, his cheeks turned deep red. Trying to look away, he handed the clothes to Amy; she was only wearing her undies.

Amy smiled tenderly. Despite everything that had happened between them, Sheldon was as innocent as the day they met.

Martina entered the waiting room, where Mattias was still sitting; he was drinking a cup of coffee, completely alone. Martina sat next to him.

"Hey, can I have a sip of your coffee? Uff! What a day!" Martina exclaimed as she drank Mattias's hot espresso. "This is definitely not decaf" She laughed.

"You must think I'm an idiot. Don't you?" Mattias asked.

"An idiot? No, not at all. Martina replied sincerely. "I think you're a great person with a huge heart. You know that thanks to you, Amy and her baby are doing well, right?. She told me she's so grateful for your help.

"I ... I knew she had a boyfriend, and still I made up this absurd story in my head, in which Amy and I ended up together somehow. How pathetic am I?", Mattias confessed to Martina.

Martina gently stroked Mattias arm and said: "You're not pathetic. This has happened to everyone at some point; just ask me!." Martina giggled. "For instance, when you and I went together to medical school, I had the biggest unrequited crush you can imagine. This guy was amazing, he was one of my best friends; he was funny, smart, cute… but he had a girlfriend. What was her name? Ah, Frida!, yeah that was his girlfriend's name." Martina smiled at Mattias.

"Frida? What a coincidence! That's my ex-girlfriend's name!", Mattias laughed.

"Yes, what a coincidence!", Martina nervously took another sip of Mattias's coffee. She blushed.

Sheldon held Amy by the arm, as they entered the waiting room.

"Amy, are you okay?, Let me help you", Mattias said as he walked hurriedly to her.

"Thank you, but Amy doesn't need your help! She has me! I can help her". Sheldon grunted at Mattias, clenching his right fist in anger. "Ahhh!" He cried out when he felt that terrible pain in his hand again.

Although Mattias disliked Sheldon, he was always willing to help someone in need. "Let me check your hand" Mattias asked Sheldon.

"No! It's nothing. Let's go Amy!, Sheldon answered. "I hate hospitals".

"Sheldon, I think you should let Mattias check your hand. I feel better now, but your hand looks increasingly swollen."

Sheldon looked at Amy, as if he was asking her approval. She nodded. Sheldon rise up his hand while Mattias examined him. "Ouch!, be careful", Sheldon yelled.

"Well, as I thought, this looks like a fifth metacarpal fracture. This bone, right here on your little finger, is broken". Mattias said when he pressed the fracture site.

"Ow! It hurts! You're doing this on purpose?", Sheldon yelled again.

"This injury is known as boxer's fracture, said Martina. "Come with me, you need X-rays".

After the X-rays, which confirmed that he had a fracture, they put a cast on Sheldon's arm and hand to immobilize the joint. The Traumatologist gave him a very powerful painkiller, which left Sheldon felling relieved, but drowsy.

"Thanks Mattias, you've done so much for us", Amy stated as she hugged Sheldon.

"Yes. Thank you, Thor!", Sheldon was smiling, he was still sleepy and dizzy because of the medication. He kissed Amy softly on the lips.

"Ha ha!". I think you, couple of lovebirds, should go home and get some sleep", Martina was amused with the situation. "What a crazy day!"

Mattias drove Amy and Sheldon to the apartment building where she was staying. When he was sure that Amy was all right, he said goodbye and went home. Although he didn't have the best relationship with Sheldon; Mattias could tell that she loved him deeply, and everything indicated that Sheldon loved her in the same way.

* * *

Sheldon slept for about an hour on Amy's couch. The minute he woke up, he looked around, trying to find her. She was at the kitchen. "Hey, you woke up! What are you hungry for?".

"Amy, what are you doing?", Sheldon questioned her, felling quite somnolent.

"I'm preparing dinner. Although I don't have much of an appetite, you must be starving", she replied.

"No, no, no!. I'm the one who should be taking care of you and our baby. The doctor said you need rest. Go put on your pajamas and let dad take care of everything", Sheldon insisted.

"Okay, okay! I'll let _daddy_ take care of everything", Amy said blissfully. It was the second time that Sheldon called himself _Dad_. She loved to hear him say that. Amy walked to her room and quickly changed her clothes. Even though she still felt a slight pain in her belly, more like an occasional cramp; she was feeling better now, with Sheldon by her side.

Amy leaned back on the couch and covered herself with a blanket, while Sheldon was cooking something that smelled really good. "Are you sure you don't need help with that?, It must be difficult to cook with a cast in your right hand".

"No, dinner's almost ready. Leave it all to me", Sheldon was a very good cook, indeed. Amy had tried his sourdough bread, and it was delicious.

"Sheldon, you never told me you were coming to Stockholm. I know you don't like surprises", Amy questioned him. "Leonard told me you were in Galveston with your mom and Meemaw".

Sheldon never lied, but he had been forced by the circumstances. Now that he was exposed , he needed to tell Amy the truth. He'd come to Stockholm to fight for his woman. He bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Well, it's a decision I made a week ago. The day you had that presentation of your project at the Neurosciences Institute; I noticed you were going out with Mattias. The simple thought of that Viking with his arms around you, was utterly repulsive. What can I say?. I never liked sharing. I had to fight for what's ... mine."

"Is that why you tried to punch Mattias?. Sheldon Cooper, this is unbelievable!, How could you think there was something between Mattias and I", Amy was feigning anger, actually she was glad to know how important she was for Sheldon.

"Amy calm down!. I'm not particularly proud of my actions, but you can't deny that my jealous rage brought me here, with you and our little _homo novus_". Sheldon admitted.

"Yes, you're right", Amy put her hands on her belly as she stared at the ultrasound photos on the coffee table.

"You know I don't believe in superstitions or hunches, but I had a gut feeling that you needed me. I didn't know why, but I knew you needed me. Now I can see that I was right" the theoretical physicist told her with words full of love. "How come you didn't tell me?".

Amy took a deep breath. This was the question that she was afraid to answer. "I was extremely scared and confused; I thought you wouldn't want a child. This is such a commitment".

The food was ready and Sheldon sat next to Amy on the couch. Dinner smelled great.

"I was very scared, I thought of you; what would you do when the baby cries?. Would you help me when the baby is sick? Would you help me to change diapers?. What if the baby won't let you sleep at night? What if my child isn't a genius and doesn't meet your expectations?" Amy was about to cry. "Excuse me; my hormone levels have reached their peak."

"I'm so stupid!", Amy cried, she couldn't hold those tears streaming down her face.

Sheldon kissed her again, holding her against his chest. "I think I just learned how to calm you down every time you have these mood swings", he said. "Now, please eat something, you look very thin and pale. We need to ask Dr. Martina Lundqvist a prescription for folic acid and prenatal vitamins".

Sheldon had cooked chicken with mashed potatoes, and it was really good. Amy tried the food, feeling a bitter and salty taste in her mouth, she couldn't help it; she was nauseated again. Lately almost everything she ate was quickly expelled from her stomach.

"Sheldon, no offense, you're a good cook, but ... Ugh!", Amy got up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. Her stomach emptied rapidly. Amy brushed her teeth. Sadly, tooth brushing increased her urges to vomit.

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy". Knock, knock, knock, "Amy". Knock, knock, knock, "Amy. Are you okay? You don't like the food? Do you want something else?", Sheldon was concerned for Amy.

"No, I'm fine", Amy replied as she got out of the bathroom". "I'm sure the food is delicious. It's just that I forgot to mention that your little _homo novus_, has its preferences for food. I think I'll have some vanilla ice cream", Amy walked towards the kitchen. "Umm, I could have some olives, too".

Sheldon watched Amy enjoying the strange combination of vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips and black olives, and then he turned on his iPad.

"With everything that had happened today, I didn't have time to call Leonard and tell him that I'm already in Stockholm, with you. He will be so happy when he knows that in seven months or so, he's going to be _Uncle Leonard,_ Ha ha!" Sheldon said with his typical laugh.

"Sheldon, don't you want to wait a little before you tell Leonard?. Maybe in a couple of weeks, when our baby is no longer at risk, we can tell the news to everyone", Amy was still afraid of losing her child. "Can we keep this secret? Just for a while!".

"Yes, you're right. Let's keep the secret!", Sheldon replied. He felt a little disappointed, not being able to tell his best friend, but he didn't want Amy to worry unnecessarily.

Leonard was working on his computer, writing down the protocol for a new experiment, when the ringtone of a video call, surprised him.

"Hi Sheldon, hi Amy!", Leonard greeted his friends, smiling to them, on the computer screen.

"Hi Leonard", they both replied in unison.

Leonard could see that Sheldon was content to be with Amy. Sheldon showed him his right hand in a cast, saying that he hurt his fist by _accident_. They talked for several minutes about Sheldon's journey and the recent progress of Amy's research.

The ultrasound pictures remained on the coffee table and every so often, Sheldon looked at them out of the corner of his eye. He really wanted to show the pictures to Leonard. Amy couldn't withstand the temptation to share their happiness with their friends.

Sheldon looked at Amy directly into her eyes and she nodded. Leonard kept talking and talking about something that happened at work. Amy and Sheldon didn't pay attention anymore.

"Leonard, I wish you'd stop talking for a moment because, I want you to meet someone", Sheldon said in his most casual tone.

Leonard was a little surprised by the turn the conversation took, but finally said: "Alright!".

Sheldon grabbed the ultrasound photo that showed the wave produced by their baby's heartbeat and placed it in front of the webcam.

"What's that?", Leonard didn't know what the picture before him was.

"Leonard, the correct question would be: Who's that?". This is my offspring! Our first child", Sheldon added proudly.

"What did you say? I… I heard you wrong." Leonard couldn't understand what was happening.

"Sheldon just said this is the first picture of our baby, our Cooper-Fowler baby", Amy was unable to hide her excitement.

"No, no, please! Don't joke around with that, that's not funny!", Leonard said incredulously. "You fooled me once. I don't believe you."

"Leonard, this is not a joke! I'm going to be a daddy. Amy is pregnant", Sheldon replied sincerely. "Isn't it fascinating?".

"You… you… wait there!", Leonard rushed out of the apartment.

"Penny, Penny. Come and check this out! You won't believe it!, Leonard shouted. He took Penny by her arm and practically dragged her to the living room of his apartment.

Penny watched the image on the laptop's screen and greeted Sheldon and Amy: "Hi guys, I'm glad you're together now", she told them.

"Hi Penny, we have something to show you. Look at this! This is the first picture of our baby, Auntie Penny", Amy tenderly smiled.

"Oh my God!. Oh my God!. This is ... oh Dear God!. Penny was speechless.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

"But, how did this happen?. I mean, it must be a _test tube baby_ created at a laboratory in Stockholm, right?", Leonard asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Oh yeah, that's it!, you wanted to create a human being sharing your best genetic features. Don't you?. And if I remember correctly, you planned to hire a substitute mother", Penny exclaimed, trying to organize her thoughts. "Holy crap on a cracker! I didn't think you still have this crazy idea".

"While that's an idea that crossed our minds long time ago, I must admit that our offspring was conceived in the traditional way", Sheldon added.

"What do you mean by _traditional way?_", Penny asked.

"Oh, I mean intercourse! Isn't that obvious?" Sheldon replied casually.

"Yes Penny, in the traditional way. Missionary position. Sheldon on top. In short, it was a happy accident, as if we were a couple of teenagers. I thought you were familiar with these issues", Amy was pretty sure her bestie knew extremely well the process of baby making.

"Eww!, Amy!, I don't want know so many details", Penny was blushing at the thought of the scene that Amy described. "Thanks for the nightmares!".

"So, you're not kidding? You're pregnant?", Leonard asked them. He felt nervous and happy at the same time with the big news.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you. Why is it so hard to believe?", Sheldon questioned them, wearily.

"Well, first we weren't even sure that your species had some type of sexual reproduction", Leonard affirmed.

"My... species?, Please don't be ridiculous Leonard, I thought I'd find more support from you", Sheldon said resentfully. "I just learned today that I'm going to be a father, and this is how you react".

"Sheldon, Sheldon! Honey, don't be so angry!. Leonard is surprised by the news, as I am! We are actually, very happy." Sniff, sniff, "Leonard, tell them we're so happy". Penny started crying with tears of joy.

"Bestie, don't cry! If you start crying, I'll start crying and I don't want to do that." Amy was sobbing.

"Sheldon! Please understand, this is ... unusual!. You're having a baby!. Oh God, Penny! This is our first nephew or niece!". Leonard mumbled as he stood up, he was walking nervously from side to side of the room. "And this is Sheldon and Amy's baby!" he shouted.

"Oh my, a Shamy baby!. Amy, how far along are you?", Penny asked. She took Leonard by his arm, as he sat down in front of the computer.

"I'm almost two months pregnant, and you know I don't like it when you use that Juvenile amalgamation of our names: Shamy!", Amy replied. "If you'll excuse me, I have to pee; my bladder is going to explode", Amy rose from the couch and quickly walked to the bathroom.

When Amy left the room, Leonard took the opportunity to have a serious conversation with Sheldon. He had to know how his friend was feeling about this completely unexpected situation.

"Buddy, how do you feel about this… news?", Leonard asked Sheldon.

"I'm... happy!, Leonard this is indescribable. Just take a look at it! It's so little but it means so much to me. Amy and our baby are... all I ever needed, even when I didn't know I needed them. I honestly can't explain this with words." Sheldon whispered with complete sincerity.

"Aw, that's beautiful Sheldon", Leonard stated. "I'm so happy for you guys. Your baby will have the best uncle. Uncle Leonard! I'm gonna be the one who spoils your child". Leonard's eyes looked watery and bright.

"And Auntie Penny's gonna teach him how to play football, baseball, we can go horseback riding and do all the fun stuff together", Penny was laughing with excitement.

"Teach… _him_? What if it's a girl?", Leonard smiled at Penny.

"If it's a girl, we'll have even more fun", Penny replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Amy returned to the living room and sat next to Sheldon, who immediately took her hand. Amy yawned, and leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She felt extremely tired all the time. That was one of the "perks" of being pregnant.

"Look at them Leonard, they look so cute together", Penny giggled.

"Yes, but it seems that Amy has to go to bed. We'll call you in the morning", Leonard said goodbye to his friends.

"Bye bye bestie! Bye bye Leonard! I'll send you the pictures of the baby so you can show them to the guys", Amy added.

"Good night Uncle Leonard and Aunt Penny!", Sheldon had the sweetest smile on his face.

After the video call, Leonard hugged Penny, he felt really glad. This was one of the best news of his life. Although Leonard had a brother and sister, they weren't as close as Sheldon was.

Despite his eccentricities and foibles, Sheldon was the brother that life gave Leonard. The experimental physicist thought about this in silence.

"Leonard! Honey, you're very quiet", Penny told him.

"Well, I'm still in shock. Who knew that Sheldon and Amy would be the first ones in our group to have a baby", Leonard responded.

"And they're having a baby… together. It's ... amazing!", Penny shouted. "I know this is a cliché but Amy was glowing and Sheldon looked so happy".

"Penny ... have you ever thought that you and I could live something like this, one day?" Leonard inquired his girlfriend.

"What do you mean?", Penny asked, pretending she didn't understand him.

"You know what I mean. I'd like to be a father someday. Needless to say, I love you and I'd like to spend the rest of my life you and… start a family together", Leonard declared.

"Leonard, we've talked about this before and I'm not ready for such a commitment. But ... that doesn't mean I don't love you. You know it!, Penny gave Leonard a passionate kiss. "Do you want me to show you how I feel?"

When Penny just finished that sentence, Leonard took her hand and quickly led her to his room, slamming the door loudly.

* * *

Amy got up from the couch and stretched her arms while yawning. She felt a slight pain on her lower back and her belly; but just seeing Sheldon with her, she could forget about any discomfort. She rubbed her back gently.

"Sheldon, I think it's time to go to sleep, it's pretty late. By the way, where's the rest of your luggage? Don't tell me that you only brought that messenger's bag with you?", Amy asked him, she was afraid that Sheldon had planned to return immediately to Pasadena. She wanted him to stay with her.

"My luggage?, Aw, I'd forgotten completely! I left my luggage at the airport storage because... I didn't know if it was socially acceptable for me to stay at your apartment, just the two of us. Alone!" Sheldon said blushing, timidly.

"Sheldon, of course it is acceptable that my boyfriend, my baby's father, stays with me at my apartment", Amy gave him a tender kiss on his cheek. She was mesmerized by his aroma of aftershave lotion and baby powder.

"But… I don't have pajamas, and it's too late to go to the airport and get my luggage", Sheldon gulped.

"I guess you can sleep in your boxers and your white undershirt, you'll look very sexy", Amy grinned mischievously.

Sheldon's face flushed upon hearing his girlfriend's suggestion. "Amy... that sounds certainly tempting but, I must remind you that Dr. Martina Lundqvist, clearly specified that you should have some rest. And, I consider that coitus is not allowed under these circumstances", Sheldon suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Yes, you're right!, It's just that I'm so happy to have you with me. We've been far from each other for so long", Amy affirmed.

"I can't risk you… or our child. If something bad happens to you, I won't ever forgive me. I'm going to wait, all the time you need. For now, I'll sleep on the couch", Sheldon looked at the couch with resignation. It looked really small and uncomfortable.

"Aw, Sheldon you're so cute and sweet! I could eat you up in kisses!", Amy warmly snuggled into his arms.

Sheldon smiled at Amy. "Be careful, we know how it would end if we begin to eat each other up in kisses. Go to bed, I'll stay on the couch". He insisted.

"No, no way! There's plenty of space in my bed, for both of us", Amy added with a serious tone.

"Umm… alright! But we'll just sleep together. Nothing more! Well, I guess we can cuddle and an occasional kiss wouldn't hurt. " Sheldon told her, raising his right eyebrow in a mischievous way.

"Ohh, I have other things in mind that we could do, instead of... intercourse", Amy grinned. "Whoo!" Her hormonal changes were unpredictable. "I mean, we could just make out."; Amy blushed.

Sheldon looked at Amy stunned, with his blue eyes wide open. Without knowing why the image of a chicken pecking for corn, crossed his mind. "Ohh, God, I'll need Kolinahr meditation more than ever", he thought as he walked hand in hand with Amy to her room.

Amy leaned back on the bed and covered herself with the blankets; she turned off the lamp that was on the nightstand. Sheldon sat on the bed, and even though he still had serious doubts about it, he decided to take off his trousers and his Superman T-shirt. Sheldon was wearing just his boxers and white undershirt as he lay in bed next to Amy. She shivered when she felt the light touch of his skin.

Sheldon lay on his back, crossing his arms over his chest. Amy lay on her left side, as she slightly touched Sheldon's legs with her toes. He trembled with this contact.

"Amy, your feet are freezing!", Sheldon exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, the night is a bit cold, and I can't sleep with socks", Amy admitted.

With some difficulty, having his right hand in a cast, Sheldon put his left arm around Amy's waist and intertwined his feet with hers to keep her warm.

"Are you comfortable?", Sheldon asked Amy; her face lit up by the blue moonlight filtering through the curtains of the room.

"Yes, I am." Amy replied as she kissed him on his cheek. "And you?".

"I'm comfortable, but ... I think, I'll feel better if I do this…", Sheldon softly placed his left hand on Amy's belly in a protective way.

Amy closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately surrounded by Sheldon's arms. The theoretical physicist closed his eyes too and tried to get some sleep. Although he recited in his head, every digit of Pi, sleep was elusive.

His right hand hurt, but ... that wasn't the only thing that bothered Sheldon. His stomach growled. He was extremely hungry. He imagined the vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips that Amy had eaten a few hours ago, even with those black olives. He didn't want to wake Amy up, she needed to rest, but who could convince his stomach to stop making that incessant noise.

Carefully, Sheldon got out of bed, removing the arm he had around Amy. He went to the kitchen and checked the fridge. He was relieved when he found there was still some vanilla ice cream. And a few olives, they're indispensable.

When Amy sensed a cold draft on her back, she woke up immediately, realizing that Sheldon wasn't in bed. She got up and left the room, looking for him. "Sheldon, what are you doing?", she asked puzzled.

Sheldon felt embarrassed, being discovered by Amy. "I was a little hungry. Would you like some ice cream?", He offered her a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"No thanks, I'm fine! Although I would like some olives" She smiled.

"At least, this craving isn't as unhealthy as one might think. Ice cream provides calcium and olives are rich in omega 3 fatty acids", Sheldon added. Amy gave him a little kiss on his forehead.

"Amy, I know that you can't travel now, because of your health and our baby's safety, but I only have fifteen days off", Sheldon sternly inquired.

"Yes, for now, it's not suitable for me to travel", Amy gulped. She had been trying to evade that issue.

"So, when are we going back to Pasadena?. I can't stay here in Stockholm for so long. I assume you're coming back to Pasadena with me, that's the logical approach. When are we coming back home?" Sheldon stared intently at Amy.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

Although Amy had no intention of being away from Sheldon, not in fifteen days, not ever; she wasn't ready to return to Pasadena.

On one hand, Amy was very comfortable working for the Neurosciences Institute of Stockholm; this was certainly the great opportunity she had always been waiting. She had a better salary and there were still four months of research ahead.

On the other hand, Amy was afraid, in fact, she was terrified by just considering the changes that will come into her life at the time she returns to Pasadena. The idea of listening to her mother's rant, the minute she knows she's having a baby, was only surpassed by the prospect of... telling Sheldon's mom.

Mary Cooper, Sheldon's mother, was a deeply religious woman; she couldn't be glad to know that his innocent Shelly Bean has sinned and conceived a child, out of wedlock. Just thinking about it made Amy feel nauseated again.

What course would her relationship with Sheldon take when they get back to Pasadena? They haven't talked about it yet. Would they live together? Sheldon wouldn't want to move to another place. Would he want Amy to move with him? Why does everything has to be so complicated?. This was getting too real, too soon! Amy started to hyperventilate.

"Amy!, I asked you a question. When are we coming back to Pasadena?, Sheldon inquired her once again.

"Sheldon, I don't know what to say. I want to be with you, but ... my work here isn't over yet, the study continues for four months. I'd like to stay a little longer in Stockholm, plus my salary is excellent and I need the extra money for when the baby arrives", Amy said trying to sound composed, but she could hardly hide her fears.

Sheldon felt a little disappointed to hear those words, it made him feel sad to know that, apparently, Amy thought she couldn't count on him.

"Amy, this is our baby, and… OUR baby has a mother and a father! You know I can provide everything you need. I don't think the money's the only problem. Besides, you're a brilliant neurobiologist, and your work stands out anywhere, whether in Stockholm or Pasadena. Please, tell me the truth. How come you don't want to go back to Pasadena?", Sheldon questioned her. Amy felt exposed. His blue eyes were able to pass completely through her soul.

"The truth is ... I'm scared. I'm not ready to face so many changes in my life. I'm afraid to tell my mother, and terrified to tell your mom; and there's so much more!. I thought you were the one who had troubles adjusting to changes, but it turns out that I can't handle this situation. I'm sorry!", Amy replied sincerely.

"Amy, everything's going to be fine. I must confess I'm afraid too, but… do you realize that one day our mothers will find out about our baby? Even if we decide to live in Stockholm, Mrs. Mary Cooper has better sense of smell than a bloodhound. I don't think we can hide this for too long". Sheldon told Amy as he took her hand. "Besides, I'm not going back to Pasadena without you".

Amy pressed her lips to Sheldon's in a tender kiss. "Yes, I guess everything is going to be okay, right?" She finally said.

"Come, let's go to bed! Did you know that babies have periods of higher growth during their mother's sleep?", Sheldon affirmed.

After brushing her teeth again, Amy went back to bed and fell asleep quickly, surrounded by his boyfriend's arms. Sheldon gently placed his left hand on Amy's belly, as he had done before. He sighed deeply; it will be a long night, thinking about all the changes in their lives.

"I'll have to ask for an extension of my days off. I haven't taken a vacation for a while. Maybe I can take a month off work. I hope it's not a problem. I'll talk to Siebert tomorrow." Sheldon sighed heavily. "Oh, my! How can I tell my mom? And… my Meemaw?" Sheldon's mind couldn't stop working, even for a moment.

* * *

The next day, Leonard and Penny met Raj, Howard and Bernadette for dinner at his apartment.

Raj took a few sips of his beer; as usual he needed alcohol to interact with women. Sadly, that's the way things were.

"Have you guys had any news of Sheldon and Amy?", Raj asked curiously.

"I haven't heard about them since Sheldon left; and I'm not complaining, that is somewhat reassuring. Can you feel the peace in this apartment? It's nice having Sheldon several miles away", Howard was kidding.

Penny and Leonard looked at each other and smiled with complicity. Of course they had news of Sheldon and Amy.

"Well ... as far as we know; Sheldon arrived in Stockholm, yesterday, then he met Amy and for a reason that I couldn't understand, Sheldon broke his right hand", Leonard informed his friends.

"Poor Sheldon, I hope he's fine! Although I'm sure Amy's taking care of him", Bernadette smiled.

"Oh, Leonard… we almost forgot to tell them!" Penny made a brief pause. "Amy is pregnant!. Are you gonna eat all your onion rings?", Penny asked Leonard with a relaxed tone.

"No way!, This is unbelievable!", Raj was shouting.

"Did you just say that Amy's pregnant?, I think I haven't heard you correctly", Bernadette asked Penny.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said!", Penny gladly replied.

"Amy's having a baby!, Leonard said smiling.

"Amy's having a baby... a baby, with Sheldon?" Howard asked completely befuddled and breathing hard. "Sheldon's the father?".

"Yes Howard, of course, Sheldon's the father!. Who else could to be the father of Amy's baby?", Bernadette yelled in a voice that sounded disturbingly similar to Howard's mother. "Those are great news! I'm so happy for them!", Bernadette said with her usual voice.

Penny looked on her phone, for the pictures of the ultrasounds that Amy sent her. Auntie Penny couldn't help but smile when she showed the pictures to everyone.

"Believe it or not; these are the first pictures of the Shamy Baby. Amy's seven weeks and two days pregnant", Penny was giggling like a little girl.

"Aw!, Howard look at the baby!, Raj was about to cry. "It's so tiny!".

"Yeah, and it's the living proof that Sheldon Cooper had sex!, Ha ha!", Howard joked.

After dinner Bernadette and Howard went home. Howard was unusually quiet.

"Howie, What's wrong?, Bernadette asked him.

"Everything's fine! I was just thinking about Sheldon and Amy. I can't believe they're going to have a baby", Howard replied, his eyes looked glassy.

"I know, it's totally unexpected!. I'm so happy for them. I can't imagine Sheldon's face when Amy told him", Bernadette continued.

"I must say that I always thought you and I would be the first ones having a baby within our group. I won't lie, I'm a little upset about this, Howard confessed.

"Howard, whatever's to happen will happen. We just have tried for a couple of months. You'll see that sooner than you think we'll have a baby". Bernie attempted to comfort her husband. "Can you imagine our child?"

"Yeah! The little nerd that Sheldon and Amy are having, will need someone to look after him or her in school, right?", Howard laughed sincerely. Bernadette kissed him on his cheek.

* * *

Fifteen days had passed since Sheldon arrived in Sweden, and despite the considerable opposition from Dr. Siebert; Sheldon managed to extend his period of stay in Stockholm for another month. Sheldon started to work with Kripke and Alex Jensen via teleconference; this arrangement gave him the opportunity to take care of Amy and their baby.

"Amy, I think you're not consuming the nutrients you need during pregnancy. I've been researching and, for instance, you should consume a liter, or four cups of milk a day to get all the calcium you need", Sheldon stated as he studied several articles on nutrition in pregnancy.

"Well, I don't think I can drink four cups of milk, and if I do, I guarantee you, that milk won't last in my stomach for too long", Amy felt nausea as she imagined herself drinking a liter of milk. "Yikes!"

"But… now that we are nine weeks pregnant, the baby's bones are developing, and you need calcium for the process", Sheldon continued. "Did you know that, he or she, is no longer an embryo but a fetus?; our baby already has eyelids and knees", Sheldon was grinning. "Knees!".

During these fifteen days, Sheldon had taken care of everything. He couldn't have done a better job. Amy couldn't complain, but at times, she considered Sheldon was somewhat overprotective.

"Yes, nine weeks and three days, and I can't wait to have our baby in my arms", Amy told Sheldon.

"Me neither, but we still have to wait. We better go now, I don't want to be late, we have a doctor's appointment in an hour" , Sheldon rose from his chair, he helped Amy to get up from the couch.

It was a bright and sunny day in Stockholm. Summer was coming; it was the first week of June and therefore the days were longer, with more hours of sunlight. Sheldon and Amy took a cab; they had an appointment with Dr. Martina Lundqvist. It was their first prenatal visit since the emergency check up that Amy had two weeks ago.

"Hey Amy! Hey Sheldon!", Martina greeted them as they entered her office. Martina was a tall, young woman, with her red hair in a French braid and her beautiful green eyes, shining behind her thick framed glasses.

"Hello Martina!", Amy and Sheldon saluted her.

"How are you feeling today?", Martina asked Amy. "Let's see, how far along are you?"

"Nine weeks and three days, fortunately everything seems to be fine. The pain's almost gone, and the bleeding ceased completely, but the nausea persists", Sheldon replied immediately.

"Well, I was asking Amy, but it's good to know that everything's fine", Martina smiled; it was obvious that Sheldon was concerned for Amy's wellbeing.

"Yes, as Sheldon told you the bleeding stopped completely; I just feel pain occasionally, and it's more like a mild cramp. But the nausea is killing me, and it's not only morning sickness, it's all day long sickness", Amy told Martina.

"Amy's nauseated and vomits several times a day, I think she might be suffering from Hyperemesis gravidarum. I'm concerned that Amy is not getting enough nutrients four our baby's development", Sheldon stated. "In addition, Amy plans to return to the lab tomorrow if you authorize her".

"Hyperemesis gravidarum? No, I don't feel that bad! I can eat small portions of food. Seriously, I'll be fine." Amy stared at Martina as if she was trying to convince her to let her go back to work.

"No, this isn't hyperemesis gravidarum! I think you'll have these symptoms at least for the first three months of your pregnancy. I don't see any problem for you to return to your normal activities. Martina informed them. "Just to check that everything is fine, you need a new ultrasound".

Amy put on a white hospital gown, behind a screen, and then she lay on the examination bed. Although she had an ultrasound before, she was nervous like the first time. Sheldon tried to remain calm, but he was paralyzed as a statue.

"And here's your baby!" Martina captured its image on the screen. "The baby has grown a lot, and now you can clearly distinguish the head and the rest of the body. Aw!, the baby's moving although you can't feel it yet." Martina loved her job, especially at moments like this.

"Is everything okay?", Sheldon asked with a lump in his throat.

"Yes, of course, and now the baby's heartbeats are even stronger".

"I'll never get tired of this sound", Amy was holding Sheldon's hand as tears escaped from her eyes.

Martina prescribed Amy a medication for her nausea and prenatal vitamins; she also gave them some recommendations to prevent morning sickness. Amy and Sheldon were ready to leave the office, they said goodbye to Martina.

"Wait a minute; if you want I could drive you home. You're my last patients today, and I know, you're living in the same building as Mattias. I'd like to drop by and say hello to him.", Martina mentioned casually.

"That would be very convenient for us, thanks Martina", Sheldon replied.

"Yes, thank you... could I ask you one more question before we go?", Amy looked at Martina.

"Yes, no problem. Ask me anything!"

"I can resume my normal activities at work and at home, right?", Amy asked the doctor.

"Yes, like I said before, I don't see any problem", Martina answered.

"And, among my usual activities can I include... coitus?", Amy asked naughtily as she saw the astonished gaze of Sheldon.

"Oh, I would say yes, you can!" Martina laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything is fine", Amy winked mischievously.

A.N.: I know I make mistakes, but I'm trying to do a better job. Thanks for your reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Upon getting home, Sheldon and Amy said goodbye to Martina, and then she climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. "I hope Mattias's home; I'd like to borrow a… book", Martina told them. "See you guys soon!"

Mattias and Martina had been very supportive with Sheldon and Amy during the last weeks. They certainly missed their friends a lot; not having anyone close to them in Stockholm was hard. Fortunately they had each other.

"Amy, I have to say I found it extremely outrageous, the way you asked such a private question to Martina", Sheldon said as he placed his windbreaker jacket in the back of a chair.

"What question? What do you mean?", Amy asked, pretending she didn't understand him.

"Your question about ... coitus, of course!", it was impossible for Sheldon to utter those words without blushing.

"Well Sheldon, it's been a long time since you and did... _it_", Amy whispered as she bit her lower lip, sheepishly. "Also, I needed to make sure that coitus isn't risky, if _it_ happens eventually, and I hope it does happen… soon!" Amy played seductively with a lock of her long hair.

For Sheldon, inexplicably room temperature seemed to rise with each passing minute. Amy was right; it had actually been a long time, more than nine endless weeks, since they shared their first experience in which none of them knew what to do.

After that time, Sheldon and Amy had been separated, at first by the distance of an ocean between them, and then, when he finally managed to reunite with her, they had to leave that issue aside for the safety of Amy and their little _homo novus_.

"I know Martina said you could resume your normal activities, but I don't want to force any situation between us. We can take it slowly and rationally, there is no reason to rush this, I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything"; Sheldon confessed as he sat next to Amy on the couch.

As always, Sheldon's brilliant mind prevented him from acting spontaneously. The rigorous methodology of his thought, made it difficult for him to feel without thinking.

"Sheldon, I've confirmed in recent weeks, and even more so since you're here with me, that the hormonal overload of pregnancy has a significant effect on women's libido. You don't know how hard it's been for me, trying to contain my most primal impulses when I'd like to devour you as a hungry lioness devours a helpless antelope".

Sheldon opened his antelope eyes widely, imagining that mental scene that Amy's confession brought to his mind. Although he'd maintained an irreproachable behavior during his first fifteen days in Stockholm, he couldn't deny that being so close to Amy, triggered certain physiological responses that were almost inevitable for a man.

In these two weeks and especially when they went to bed together, Sheldon had to use his Vulcan meditation techniques and all his power of concentration to prevent that Amy notices, how his body reacted to the touch of her skin, the feeling of her lips against his, with that caramel apple taste, or the scent of her hair.

Sheldon had taken so many cold showers these days: and to make things worse, having his right hand in a cast, wasn't of any help. His own thoughts made him blush. "Vixen!"

"Amy, I understand you have your urges, just like me. It's not necessary to describe them with metaphors including elements of wildlife." Sheldon's face couldn't be redder. "And ... if we both agree on this, then ... how would you like us to proceed?".

Just Sheldon said this, and Amy brought her lips to his, when he was feeling the heat of his girlfriend's breath, he joined her in a kiss, so eager and passionate.

Amy put her hands behind Sheldon's neck, stroking softly, as if she were giving him, one of her famous massages. When their need for air was stronger, they were forced to break that kiss. Finally the rhythm of their breathing found some stability, and Amy explored with her lips, the space between Sheldon's neck and shoulder, sending a jolt to his entire body.

"Hee hee", Sheldon giggled in a lovely way. "That tickles!"

Sheldon gently placed his hands on Amy's waist, resuming their kiss with more energy if possible. Now, his lips wandered for Amy's skin, from her face, to her neck, to a space between her collarbones, of which Sheldon was particularly fond. Amy moaned almost inaudibly.

"Sheldon ... do you remember that you asked me what a hickey was?. Well, I think you just leave me one right here. "Amy pointed with her index finger to a small bruise on her neck.

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sheldon was concerned when he saw the reddish-purple marks on Amy's fair skin.

"No, you didn't hurt me, in fact, and for future reference: I loved it!", Amy shouted as she hugged him tightly. Without wasting time, they continued with that kiss.

With the new confidence that the predisposition of Amy offered him, Sheldon continued the tour of his hands on her body. This time, he reached under her blouse, feeling the smooth skin of her back, and noting with surprise the absence of a piece of lingerie.

"Amy, you're not wearing a bra!". Sheldon jumped as if he felt an electric shock.

Amy blushed, shyly. One of the changes that her body had experienced with pregnancy was the slightly painful congestion of her breasts. That morning, when she was getting ready for her appointment with Dr. Martina Lundqvist; Amy realized that her bras seemed to have shrunk. They squeezed her breasts, so uncomfortably, that she was unable to wear them. It was time to buy new underwear, more comfortable for her changing anatomy.

"Although I've always appreciated the support that a good bra gives to my breasts, today, the increased sensitivity and pain I felt on my chest, probably due to the effect of prolactin and progesterone, made me desist from wearing one (bra)";Amy admitted, hoping this confession doesn't diminish Sheldon's passion.

"Aw Amy!. Why didn't you tell me?. We should've told Martina during your prenatal visit!" Sheldon looked upset.

"No, it's just a minor discomfort, this a normal change of pregnancy, especially common in the first three months", Amy thought this wasn't an important issue.

"And, how do you feel now? Do your breasts hurt?", Sheldon asked her.

"Well, just a little; as I said before, it's more like a congestion", Amy realized that Sheldon's enthusiasm was suddenly gone.

"Amy, do you think a massage would help you to relieve all the stress and congestion you're feeling?", Sheldon questioned with a smirk.

"I guess it would be a matter of trying", Amy replied with a seductive smile.

With great care and delicacy, Sheldon began stroking Amy's breasts with his left hand, over the thin fabric of her blouse. She shivered at the contact. The increased sensitivity perceived in that area, rapidly distributed that stimulus throughout her body, like a pleasure wave.

Sheldon closed his eyes, feeling in his hand, that symmetry in the roundness of Amy's forms. Maybe Amy had gained a size or two of her bust. Sheldon's eidetic memory never failed him.

Amy started another kiss on those thin and irresistible lips of her boyfriend. The answer of her body when she felt the touch of his fingertips was immediate. Her nipples, more sensitive than ever, rose above the rest of her skin. She felt her knees go weak.

Excitement was building up on Sheldon's body. Gradually Amy's resistance gave up, and she lay on the couch, feeling how Sheldon's pelvis constantly pressed on her hips, with an uncontrollable pace.

"Should we go to the bedroom?", Sheldon asked when he recovered his breath. He got up from the couch.

"Yes, we should!" Amy replied as she took Sheldon's hand, helping her to get up from the couch. She straightened her clothes and they headed towards the bedroom.

Summer had begun and the room was completely lit by the sunlight, despite being almost seven pm. They sat on the bed, exchanging kisses on all the exposed areas of their bodies.

Sheldon took up his position, lying on top of Amy, facing each other. Awkwardly he tried to support his weight on his arms but having his right hand immobilized with a cast was very inconvenient at the time. Amy helped him get rid of his shirts, exposing his bare chest. He was breathing heavily.

Sheldon unbuttoned Amy's blouse and it slipped gently down her shoulders. His pupils dilated when he contemplated what he'd been merely feeling before.

"Eh ... actually ... they are quite bigger ... than before", he stammered, enthralled by the beauty of her curves.

"Yes, like I said, I don't have a bra that fits", Amy said with honesty. "I'm starting to feel like a Holstein-Friesian cow". Amy was truly embarrassed.

"Actually, I think I could get used to this, very easily", Sheldon replied while, continuing what he started.

Dozens of kisses and caresses went back and forth between Amy and Sheldon. He couldn't wait any more and removed those pants that kept him firmly imprisoned. Amy collaborated with him, by unzipping her skirt, which in a few second slid down her legs.

His restless hands flowed over the soft skin of Amy's chest and belly, until they reached a point between her navel and her pubic bone. "Ahh!", Amy sighed softly when touched on that spot.

Masterfully, Sheldon's hands continued their journey over the thin fabric of her underwear, feeling the warm wetness that soaked that area. Sheldon's long fingers caressed her inner thighs as Amy moaned again, even more intensely. Being completely exposed, the lasts clothes that stood between them fell to the floor.

"Do you really think this is safe?", Sheldon questioned again, his mind was always in doubt, but his body was about to position itself in the space between Amy's thighs.

"Well ... I'm already pregnant so ..." Amy left the sentence unfinished. She closed her eyes, feeling Sheldon lips kissing her, until she was breathless.

With their bodies together in a rhythmic bliss, Amy couldn't believe that in this third time, the sensation of his impressive masculinity inside her, was even greater than in the first two occasions.

"Ohh, Sheldon! Oh God, it feels so good!". Amy thought she would lose consciousness at any time. "No way! This isn't real!" She repeated herself as she felt that her release was so close. "Don't stop! Please!"

Sheldon obediently follow her orders, smiling in a captivating way. Amy couldn't hold anymore that liberating explosion in her center. She sighed, "Ahh, Sheldon, that was so ... I don't know how to … describe this. I think that pregnancy induced vasodilation in certain areas of my body, should be responsible for this effect"; Amy admitted a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I think this isn't over yet!", Sheldon smirked as he continued his relentless movement. For someone who failed PE (Gym Class), he had high stamina.

Regaining her strength, Amy changed her position, and straddled his stunned boyfriend, who leaned on the back of the bed as he felt her hips going up and down against his. The view was glorious.

After a few minutes, Sheldon felt his own climax was coming, Amy could feel it too. Pressing their lips she kissed him affectionately, when she finally received that warmth sensation inside her folds.

"Oh, Dear Lord! Amy that was really intense!". Sheldon wiped away the sweat from his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, intense and ... multiple", Amy was blushing.

Sheldon smirked, he cupped Amy's chin and kissed her again.

"I'm so hungry, I think that's a side effect of making love", Sheldon mumbled unexpectedly.

Amy realized it was the first time that Sheldon used those words: "_making love_".

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, remember this fanfic is M rated, for certain reasons, and the truth is, it was about time.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

"Amy, I'm starving!", Sheldon told her, when he went out of the shower. He thought his appetite was due to their strenuous exercise.

"Now that you mention it, that's not a bad idea. Let's go out for dinner!", Amy asked him, as she was reading some review articles that Mattias had sent her to catch up on her work. She was very excited about returning to the Institute of Neurosciences.

"Are you sure you don't have to rest after what we just did?" Sheldon thought Amy should stay in bed for a while.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I want to go out, what would you like to eat?" Amy was tired of being home.

"Okay, today is Tuesday, and I'd like a BBQ cheeseburger, with pickles, onions and cheese, served on the side. Oh, oh, onion rings, I also want onion rings". This was his usual order when dining with friends, every Tuesday at Cheesecake Factory. Amy knew it.

"Aw!, Now you've made me think of Penny! I miss her so much. I miss them all". Amy suddenly saddened when she recalled her friends.

"I miss them too. Although Leonard often gets on my nerves and Penny always takes my food orders wrong, I missed them more than I expected." Sheldon admitted. "But, don't be sad! Soon we'll be reunited with them. What is more, we can go home tomorrow if you want. You only need to ask".

"No Sheldon, it's not that bad! I'm just homesick, and a little nostalgic. That's all!. In addition, I've talked to Mattias and some other researchers, and we agreed that I'd stay here in Stockholm for another month. I need everything to be in order so we can return to Pasadena.

"Yes, I know. I know! Evidently, they need you. What validity would that project have without your contribution?. Now, let's go! It's getting late and I'm hungry". For a moment, Sheldon wished that Amy decided to return to Pasadena that night. He knew he had to be patient. Furthermore, they were having an enjoyable time together, just the two of them. Sheldon smiled.

Sheldon and Amy found a place that met the expectations of the theoretical physicist. The _Sheldon-approved_ restaurant was very close to their apartment and Martina'd recommended it a few days ago. It looked very neat and tidy. Martina had told them that, at this place they served the best burgers in Stockholm. Sheldon checked the menu before ordering his usual dinner, as every Tuesday. Amy didn't like red meat but they had other options.

"Look Amy, they have chicken burgers and veggie burgers too", Sheldon said pointing at the menu.

"Yes, I see. I think I might order a chicken burger or ... maybe I'll order the same as you. That's it!, I want a BBQ cheeseburger, with pickles, onions and cheese, on the side.. And a double serving of onion rings". Amy was extremely hungry.

"Amy, you never eat red meat. You don't like beef. Are you sure that's what you want for dinner?", Sheldon asked her, surprised by Amy's unusual choice of food.

"I think that's the only food I could eat right now. Definitely that's what I want!. Apparently your child follows the _Sheldonian food schedule"_, Amy replied. She couldn't resist her BBQ cheeseburger craving.

"Let's see, that urge to eat red meat, could be a sign of iron deficiency anemia; we should call Martina and ask her, just to know if it's safe for you". Sheldon pulled the phone from his pants pocket and even though Amy tried to persuade him otherwise, he dialed Martina's number.

The phone rang and rang with no answer. Sheldon dialed two times more.

"Sheldon, the food is served. Your dinner's getting cold. Maybe Martina is busy, you can call her tomorrow", Amy said as she started to eat her delicious cheeseburger.

On the third attempt to reach her; Martina finally answered the phone. "Hello!", she greeted, surprised by that unexpected calling.

"Hi Martina, I'm Sheldon!. How are you?", Sheldon asked her very politely.

"Ahh, I'm… I'm fine, but I'm pretty busy at the moment", Martina responded. Sheldon noticed her breathing was somewhat _agitated_.

"I see. I want to ask you a question; it won't take me more than a minute. Amy never eats red meat because she doesn't like it, but now, she's eating a double cheeseburger. Do you think that might be a sign of iron deficiency anemia?", Sheldon asked Martina with genuine concern.

"Sheldon, I don't think Amy has anemia. Let her eat whatever she wants, that won't hurt!", Martina answered, she was somewhat exasperated.

"Could you please order new blood tests for Amy? Just to make sure she isn't anemic. Maybe you should quantify her serum ferritin levels. She's a little pale", Sheldon continued as he watched Amy eating her meal as if it were a real treat.

"Don't worry Sheldon, on the next visit I'll ask some other tests. Say hello to Amy". Martina said goodbye.

"What a hardworking doctor Martina is!. Although she was very busy; she promised me she'll ask new lab tests for you, to rule iron deficiency anemia", Sheldon smiled.

"Didn't she say we were her last patients today?" Amy thought it was a bit odd that Martina's so busy. "I guess, she must be attending an emergency", Amy finally said.

"Yes, I could notice in her voice that she was having a hectic night. Her breath sounded as if she were running. That hospital is huge. The first time I went there, I almost get lost"; Sheldon admitted.

"Yeah, I'm sure she was running down the halls of that huge hospital", Amy said, smiling mischievously. Sheldon was adorably naïve. Amy's sixth sense told her that Martina wasn't alone.

After an enjoyable dinner, Amy and Sheldon returned home. They both were exhausted, and they needed to rest because, tomorrow morning, Amy was going back to work. Amy was glad to go back to the lab, but it was a little sad, not being able to spend all day with Sheldon as she had done before.

On the lobby of the building, Amy and Sheldon waited for the elevator. It was taking forever; even more than usual.

"Sheldon, you know I can climb the stairs, that's not a problem. I'm pregnant, not ill!" . Amy tried to reason with her overprotective boyfriend.

"No Amy, let's wait for the elevator!. I think you've done enough exercise for today". Sheldon leaned in for a sweet kiss on Amy's lips.

When the elevator door opened suddenly, Sheldon and Amy watched in surprise as a couple of lovers were trying to eat each other up in kisses, completely unaware of their witnesses.

"Hey Mattias! Hey Martina!" Amy waved her hand lightly, greeting them with a smile. "Now, I see why Martina was so busy", Amy whispered in Sheldon's ear.

"Hello!"; Sheldon blushed, he held Amy's hand firmly.

Martina and Mattias left the elevator feeling very embarrassed. Sheldon and Amy went on their way to the third floor.

Our favorite couple was ready to go to bed, but this time only to sleep. Amy and Sheldon covered themselves with the blankets. As usual, Sheldon put his arms around her, and she placed her head on his chest.

"If I understand you correctly, you're implying that Martina and Mattias engaged in coitus" Sheldon was surprised by Amy's words.

"Well, if they didn't engage in coitus yet, they will do it; I'm sure!", Amy said with a naughty smile that lit her face

"Don't you feel a little disappointed by how quickly Mattias forgot about you?", Sheldon was grinning. He still didn't like the "Viking".

"No, of course not!, I'm happy for them. Besides, I have the best boyfriend". Amy replied.

"You're right! You won the lottery with me. I'm great! Ha ha!, the theoretical physicist laughed.

"And you're quite modest too". Amy giggled.

Abruptly, Amy felt sick again. She rose from the bed and quickly went to the bathroom. Her dinner of that night was expelled with the same speed as she ate it.

"Amy!. Are you okay?", Sheldon questioned her. "I told you, you shouldn't have eaten that hamburger; but you never listen. Why don't you listen to me?".

"Yeah, you told me!, You're right, you're always right!", Amy hissed angrily.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy!. Knock, knock, knock, Amy!. Knock, knock, knock, Amy!. Sheldon knocked on the bathroom's door. "Are you mad at me?"

After a few minutes, Amy finally opened that door. She looked sad, her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had cried.

"What's wrong Amy?. Were you crying?", Sheldon asked totally confused. He didn't know what to do with the unusual behavior of Amy.

"Sheldon, I'm a mess! I feel like crap! I'm hungry but I can't eat and I'm tired all the time. I hate these mood swings. On the contrary you've taken this… so well, you've been so good to me!". Amy couldn't stop crying.

"Amy, I don't understand! Are you crying because I've been so good to you?. That is illogical", Sheldon was in awe of her.

"Never mind! I don't understand myself!", Amy sobbed, as her tears kept falling down her cheeks.

Amy couldn't interpret her own sudden discomfort. Maybe she wasn't ready to be a mother. Maybe Sheldon would be a better parent than her. It was not the first time that this idea crossed her mind. To be honest, she was seriously considering that her baby will love him more.

Sheldon didn't say a word at that time; he only held her tightly. "There! There! Everything's going to be fine" That was all he could said.

While Amy finally fell asleep, lying on Sheldon's chest; he continued thinking of last night's events. "Only 30 weeks more. This will be worth it", he attempted to encourage himself

The next day Amy got up in a great mood. She could have orange juice and toast for breakfast, surprisingly keeping the food inside her stomach. Sheldon and Amy walked slowly to the Neuroscienes Institute, enjoying the landscape on that sunny morning. At the distance, they could distinguish Mattias riding his bike as usual.

When they reached the front door of the Institute, Sheldon affectionately said goodbye to Amy and their baby.

"I hope you guys have a great day!. Amy! Please don't manipulate lab animals, or anatomical specimens preserved in formaldehyde, or anything involving biohazard. You know it could be harmful to you and the baby. You should take several breaks throughout the day. Call me if you need me, I'll be at the library. We'll have lunch together, and at 5 o'clock we'll go home.

"Yes Sheldon!, Don't worry, we are fine!". Amy smiled sweetly, placing her hands on her belly, like she regularly did, even though her belly wasn't showing yet.

"I'll see you later, I love you!". Sheldon said goodbye with a kiss.

Throughout the morning, Sheldon was deeply focused on his work, catching up on various articles he had left unfinished. In short, it was a very productive morning; his ideas seemed to flow incessantly, as they always did when he was happy. And today he was extremely happy.

At noon, Sheldon went back to the Neurosciences Institute as he promised. He was already missing Amy and his little _homo novus_.

"Daddy's here!", Amy told her baby when she saw Sheldon.

A. N: You know I appreciate your reviews! =)


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

"Mmm, Sheldon, that was ... fascinating!", Amy smiled as she brought her lips to Sheldon's, in a deep kiss. They're wrapped in the messy sheets of their bed. Her boyfriend tried to catch his breath after a passionate lovemaking session.

"What can I say?, I believe practice makes perfect". Sheldon mentioned while stroking Amy's back, gently.

"Yeah, we certainly have practiced in the last weeks". Amy blushed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pee. It seems that with each passing week my bladder decreases its capacity a little more".

Amy got up from the bed in a single bound and put on her red plaid pajama shirt, which brought them such good memories; she hurried to the bathroom. Sheldon stared at her as she walked away. He couldn't believe it; they're finally going home that day.

After spending more than a month in Sweden, Sheldon was finally going back to his job, his apartment and his old routines. Although he must confess he didn't know how things could be _as usual_ now that his relationship with Amy had progressed exponentially.

"Why don't we take a shower together?, I think it would be fun", Amy winked, after returning from the bathroom. She knew the effect she had on Sheldon when she proposed some experiment.

Sheldon blushed upon hearing his girlfriend's plan. He swallowed hard and answered: "While I recognize that taking a shower with you, is something I would absolutely enjoy; I think it's time to check that everything is ready to go home. In just four hours, we should be on a plane, back to Pasadena."

"Yes, you're right Sheldon, we better get ready, we will have enough time to keep practicing and gaining experience. "Yeih baby!, We're going home! Isn't it exciting?" Amy put her hands on her belly, stroking it gently.

Sheldon was sitting on the bed, looking at Amy. Now that she was fourteen weeks and 2 days pregnant, Sheldon could see for the first time, something different in his girlfriend's silhouette. Amy's belly had started to show a slight curve, protruding below her navel. He hadn't seen it previously.

The theoretical physicist rose from the bed and hugging Amy from behind, very affectionately, he put his arms around her waist, finally placing them on her belly. Amy sighed as Sheldon whispered these words:

"Amy, I think… our baby has grown considerably in recent weeks. I can say that your belly just started showing. It's not much, it's barely noticeable, but it's true! You started showing!" Sheldon was smiling. He was thrilled with his discovery.

Amy looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror; she gently lifted her shirt up, exposing her belly. Sheldon was right. Apparently, the little _homo novus_, had grown enough to be noticed, just in time to meet their uncles and aunties in Pasadena. Amy's heart was pounding hard and fast.

"Do you really think so?, I haven't noticed before. Of course my clothes fit a little tighter, but ... Yeah you're right! I started showing!". Amy breathed deeply and snuggled in her boyfriend's arms, he leaned to kiss her lip with immense tenderness.

At their apartment's living room Sheldon checked his list twice. They had everything neatly packed. Now, they only had to go to the airport.

It was ten o'clock, and they had exactly two hours left until their flight takes off. Sheldon was trying to look calm and in control of the situation, but he was actually very nervous. That wasn't surprising. Now he had to face a new reality in his life, and he obviously wasn't ready for it. Although these weeks together had been extraordinarily pleasant, the future looked uncertain. "Calm down Cooper!, You have to be strong for them", he told himself.

Amy heard a knock on the door and quickly ran to open it. Just as they're expecting, Mattias and Martina were coming to take them to the airport, like they'd promised.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to go? Do you have your luggage and your documents?", Mattias told them, as he greeted them cheerfully.

Mattias and Sheldon finally got along in recent weeks, especially when Sheldon realized that the young Swedish doctor wasn't a threat to his relationship with Amy. Just like Sheldon, Mattias was a big fan of video games, and they'd spent some afternoons competing in his Play Station 3. Sheldon had won almost every time, of course.

"Yes, we're ready", Sheldon said as he carried their luggage, he was prepared to leave the apartment. Mattias help them with their bags.

"Wait a minute! Before you guys leave, Mattias and I have a farewell gift for you", Martina said as she handed a present to Amy.

"Thank you, you shouldn't have!" Amy replied while she opened the gift with great curiosity

"You're welcome! It's just something we think you might need in a few months. We'll miss you. You know you'll always have a place to stay in Stockholm", Mattias said.

When Amy opened the gift, she could see it contained two little onesies for a newborn baby. One was white, with of a smiling monkey, embroidered on its front. The other one was blue and decorated with Superman's logo. Amy and Sheldon looked at the tiny outfits with affection. The onesies were so little and delicate as if they're made for a doll.

"Thanks!, this is the first gift that our baby has received, it's very special to us", Amy sincerely told her friends. She'd promised herself not to cry, but she was finding it increasingly hard to keep that promise.

"As we don't know yet if you're having a boy or a girl, I chose the white outfit with the monkey, I know you love monkeys and I think this one's really funny", Mattias told Amy.

"I chose the Superman onesie because I remembered the day when Sheldon suddenly burst into my office, looking for you; he was wearing a Superman shirt. If your baby's a boy, Sheldon and him could dress alike. If it's a girl, and I'm crossing my fingers, she would look adorable in her Superman onesie. I hope you send me all the pictures of your baby." Martina warmly hugged Amy.

"Amy knows that for me, the practice of giving and receiving gifts, is stressful, but I'm sincerely grateful for all you have done for us. I never expected to find new friends, so far from home. I could never repay you for… this". Sheldon was genuinely touched by the gesture of Mattias and Martina.

Surprisingly Sheldon hugged Mattias and Martina, as Amy gave him a stunned look.

"Well, I think it's time to go to the airport, we don't want to miss our flight". Amy finally added.

The minute before they left, Sheldon and Amy looked at the empty apartment where they had shared so many memorable moments. Sheldon closed the door and holding Amy's hand, they said goodbye to their first home.

* * *

With fifteen hours of travel ahead, Sheldon was feeling uncomfortable in his seat, he was moving from side to side, unable to sit at ease. Amy read the latest issue of Neuron in which they mentioned the outstanding work of the researchers from the Neurosciences Institute in Stockholm, led by Dr. Mattias Johansson.

Sheldon was trying to read as well, but he couldn't concentrate on that edition of the "New England Journal of Physics". He felt anxious, as if he were attempting to solve a difficult problem.

Sheldon had noticed that during these weeks, they hadn't discussed several key issues for their future. Now that they were expecting a baby, Amy needed all the care and protection he could provide. In order to achieve that goal, he'd need to stay with her as long as possible.

Sheldon didn't know if Amy wanted him to move in with her, or perhaps it would be better if Amy moves in with him.

The apartment at 23-11 Los Robles, was more spacious than Amy's apartment, it had two bedrooms and a larger living room. It was also conveniently located near the hospital. Sheldon had lived there for over ten years; it would be very difficult for him to face a sudden change. His video games, his books, his action figures, his spot… his life, everything was in that apartment. And also, there was Leonard, his little buddy, his best friend. He couldn't ask him to leave the apartment just like that. Sheldon suddenly had a headache.

Amy wanted to keep reading her magazine; however she had lost track of her reading, long ago. She was actually thinking about their future when they to get to Pasadena. Sheldon was utterly silent.

To be honest, Amy didn't think Sheldon was going to propose. He never talked about marriage, but maybe living together could be an option, now that they were expecting a baby. Amy didn't know how to proceed. After meditating, she concluded that asking Sheldon to live with her might be too drastic for him. They certainly had spent together the best weeks of their lives in Stockholm, but that didn't guarantee that Sheldon wants to live with her.

"Sheldon, I want you to know you're not forced to live with me, or follow any social convention. I'm not asking you for commitment. I'm going to live at my apartment as I did before. You can come anytime you want and stay as long as you like. We can return to a previous stage of our relationship, with some obvious exceptions" Amy gently stroked her belly. She was speaking seriously.

Sheldon was surprised to hear those words; he didn't expect Amy to suggest that pathway for their relationship. Although that arrangement could take away a lot of pressure for them, Sheldon felt something wasn't right. "No, we should be together; she needs me and I need her", he thought.

"Amy, if that's what you want, we can do that. I'll always take care of you and our child. However, I believe, we shouldn't rule out the possibility of living together. I think that's the rational approach, considering our current situation. Needless to say, I could never live without you". Sheldon sighed deeply.

"Are you… trying to tell me… you want to live with me?, Amy asked haltingly.

"Yes, Amy Farrah Fowler, that's exactly what I´m trying to say". Sheldon answered resolutely.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

It was a sizzling hot afternoon in Galveston, Texas. A thin, little boy, with brown hair and soft blue eyes, looked at the useless remnants of what had been his science project. The scale model of a nuclear reactor was lying on the withered grass of his house's front yard.

Sitting on the porch, the boy was still wiping away the tears that escaped from his blue eyes and moistened his cheeks, full of tiny freckles. A few hours ago, his nuclear reactor model was in perfect condition, ready to win the first prize in the science contest, as he always did. His older brother just broke the model without any regard to his pleas and for no more reason than the evident wish to make him suffer.

Hearing the shrill screams coming from the kitchen of his small house, the little boy covered his ears with his hands. It was useless; he could perceive each one of the hurtful words that came from his father's mouth, who, drunk as usual, was arguing heatedly with his mother.

"Mary, I forbid you to go and comfort him, you have completely spoiled that kid. He has to learn that life's hard. Life is cruel, and that boy can't even defend himself. I've had enough". The boy's father growled like an ogre from the stories that his grandfather used to read to him when he was younger. Sheldon missed him so much. His grandfather had died three years ago. His Pop-pop and his Meemaw were the only ones who understand him. He was peculiar to everyone else, but just a normal child for them.

"George, why are you so hard on him? He's just eight. You know that our son is very special; you should've punished George Junior for breaking his science project. Sheldon's been working very hard on that. "Mary Cooper tried to calm down his angry husband".

"He's special... he's special, you always tell me the same. For me, he's just weird, a strange kid who thinks he's better and smarter than everyone else in this house. That's all!"

Going to the window to see what happened, Sheldon could see how his father raised his hand to his mother defiantly as he was about to slap her on the face. He was tired of their fights, the screams. How many times he had wanted it to end. He'd promised himself he would never be like his father.

He'd never let anyone hurt him. All those fights and violence from his father, coupled with the teasing and mortifications he received from the bullies at school, made him stay away from people, he never looked for friendships, he never trusted people. He couldn't nor wanted to open his heart to anyone. So he'd tried to cover himself under an almost impenetrable armor. The reasoning was simple, if you don't love anyone, no one will hurt you. Sheldon heard the sound of broken plates, and his father shouted again.

"No dad! No!" Sheldon shook his head, suddenly waking up from that disturbing nightmare. Well, he wished it were only a nightmare but it was actually a remembrance, one of the painful memories he kept in his mind, despite the years. At times like this, having an eidetic memory was a punishment rather than a blessing. Sheldon would like to forget so many things. But he couldn't.

When he opened his eyes, which now had a watery glow, mixed with a shadow of profound sadness; Sheldon stared at Amy, who was still asleep on his shoulder, sitting next to him. He sweetly smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Amy snuggled in Sheldon's arms, without waking up. He was still thinking about those intense memories from his childhood. He was tormented by the thought of being like his father, so violent, so abusive. He couldn't forgive himself if he ever acts like that with Amy or their baby. "And… what if that behavior is within me? What if… being like him, is in my nature?", Sheldon was thinking again and again, unable to fall asleep. He still had scars inside him, extremely difficult to heal.

The plane was about to land; the seat belt signal lit, and the pilot's voice was heard at full volume. Sheldon woke Amy up, caressing her cheek. "Amy, wake up! We're home".

Amy looked into his eyes, and saw that Sheldon was somewhat upset, maybe a little sad. She wasn't sure why. Amy hoped it wasn't anything serious, probably he was just tired.

At the airport, Sheldon and Amy grabbed their luggage and headed to one of the exit doors, precisely where Leonard and Penny were looking for them.

Penny ran toward them, glad to see her friends. The beautiful girl was as smiley and happy as ever. "Amy, Sheldon! I missed you so much. Look Leonard! They're finally here. And now there are three of them" Penny hugged Sheldon and Amy like she hadn't seen them in years.

"Sheldon, I missed you!. Amy, you look radiant! I think pregnancy has done you good," Leonard was very happy to be reunited with his friends.

"Be careful Leonard! My relationship with Sheldon is one of total exclusivity" Amy replied uncomfortably.

Sheldon looked askance at Leonard, as if he was feeling jealous for that compliment of his friend to Amy. Leonard gulped. He decided it was better to help Sheldon with their luggage.

It felt so good to be home, finally. Sheldon asked Amy that, at least for tonight, she stays at the apartment he shared with Leonard. Amy accepted the suggestion; she didn't want to spend the night alone. Tomorrow morning they'd decide their next step.

When they got home, they were greeted by Howard, Raj and Bernadette, who had prepared a delicious dinner with pepperoni and ham and mushrooms pizzas. The pizzas were still warm, on the coffee table.

After dinner, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj started playing Halo; meanwhile Amy and the girls chatted in the kitchen.

"Amy, I can't even believe you're pregnant, this is so unexpected!" Bernadette looked at her with eyes full of sweetness and almost well-meaning envy.

"Yes, indeed it was totally unexpected. You have no idea of the shock it was for me to find out that I'm going to be a mother. But look at me now, I can't wait to have my baby in my arms" Amy admitted.

"I can't wait either to have the Shamy baby with us. So cute!. How far along are you?. You don't look pregnant yet" Penny asked, looking at her bestie from head to toe.

"Fourteen weeks and two days, and I already have a little baby bump. You can tell I'm pregnant when I'm not wearing a sweater. By now, the baby should be the size of a peach or so. I can't stop eating but ironically I'm throwing up everything" . Amy answered.

"Sheldon looks very happy, I think I'd never seen him smile so much" Bernadette was looking at Sheldon, who whenever he had the chance, stared at Amy.

Bernadette, Howard and Raj, decided it was best to let their friends get some rest. They said goodbye, after a lovely evening.

"Amy. I see you're staying with Sheldon tonight. Right?" Leonard inquired when he saw that the neurobiologist sat on the couch next to her boyfriend, with no intention to leave the apartment.

"Precisely Leonard! And don't worry if you hear screams coming from Sheldon's bedroom, we tend to be a bit effusive in lovemaking issues. You understand, don't you?" . Amy's words made the experimental physicist blush.

"I guess I better sleep at your apartment." Leonard told Penny, he was almost begging her. Penny nodded and holding Leonard's hand, she said goodbye to her friends.

Amy and Sheldon headed to the bedroom. Everything was as Sheldon had left it. He was glad to be home, he examined every object in the room. Amy put on her pink pajamas and after brushing her teeth, she went to bed. It was the second time that Amy slept in Sheldon's bed, but now it wasn't only the two of them, like the first time. Now their little _homo novus_, who most likely had been conceived in the same bed, was with them.

Sheldon sat on the bed and began to unpack and store his clothes neatly in the closet. Tomorrow there would be time to better organize his wardrobe and who knows, it might be appropriate to make room for Amy's clothes.

Sheldon got into bed, and covering himself with the blankets, he hugged his beloved girlfriend, kissing her neck fondly. "Amy, wouldn't you like to bring to mind what happened a few months ago on these same Star Wars sheets?" .

Amy affectionately kissed him on the lips and stroked his hair. Sheldon left tender kisses on his girlfriend's neck and chest as she hugged him tightly .

Amy couldn't keep her eyes open, even though she wanted it. After a couple of minutes, she fell asleep in Sheldon's arms. Soon after, he fell asleep too.

The next day, Amy got up early. It was Saturday and, as every Saturday, Sheldon would watch Doctor Who while having a bowl of cereal with 2% milk for breakfast. That day, Amy woke up in a good mood, for the first time, in more than three months, she wasn't feeling nauseated.

"Maybe, I could go out with Penny and Bernadette, and buy one or two maternity dresses; sooner or later I'd need them", Amy considered making a few changes on her wardrobe now that her baby was growing at a fast pace. "Maybe, I could buy something for you". Amy rubbed her belly, wondering if it was too soon to buy a Neuroscience text for her baby.

Amy would've wanted so much to go shopping with her mother; it would be great to have her support in this significant time of her life. Although Amy's relationship with her mother's never been very close, she was her mother. Amy loved her and, after all, she was entitled to know that in a few months she was going to be a grandmother.

Sheldon woke up in a little while; he rubbed his eyes, and shortly after he realized that the space occupied by Amy in his bed was empty. He rose quickly, and looked for her.

"Hey, Sheldon Good morning!", Amy happily greeted him when he entered the kitchen.

The theoretical physicist, walked toward his girlfriend and leaned in to reach her lips, he passionately kissed her. Surprisingly Amy felt Sheldon's tongue was slowly invading her mouth while his hands wandered for her waist and hips.

"Looks like someone got up quite affectionate today" Amy managed to say when she could break free from the captivating embrace of her boyfriend, for a few seconds.

"Yes, I can't help it. You know the effect you have on me. Don't you?" Sheldon's face went red.

"Before we continue… I wanted to talk to you about this idea I recently had" Amy told him.

"Okay, what idea is that? Is it so important as to interrupt this... "Sheldon said with a husky and seductive voice that made Amy's heart jump in her chest.

Amy sighed very deeply and swallowed hard. "Since it's Saturday and we both have the day off, I was thinking we could visit my mother and… tell her about the baby. I mean, only if you want to join me. Great idea! Isn't it?" Amy sought Sheldon's approval in this difficult decision she'd just made.

"If that's what you want to do..." Sheldon was scratching his head, thinking that maybe it wasn't a great idea. "Way to kill the mood!" he thought.

A.N: Thanks for your reviews! You're the reason I continue with this fic.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

"Amy, are you sure you don't want me to go with you, instead of staying here, waiting in the car?". Sheldon asked her, hoping Amy would change her mind. They were a few meters away from Mrs. Fowler house.

"No, I need to talk to my mother in private, just the two of us. Once I've told her about our baby, I'll call you on the phone, so we can have a conversation with her. Trust me, it's better if I talk to her first". Amy had made a decision; she was sticking to her plan. She thought it would be easier to deal with this difficult situation, being alone with her mother.

"Alright then! . Go Amy Farrah Fowler! Do what you have to do. I'll wait here." Sheldon leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, reassuringly.

Still with many doubts and fears, Amy got out of the car. "Well, it'll be just you and me. Let's meet your grandma." She told her tiny baby, trying to give herself courage.

Sheldon watched her from the car, which was parked at a safe distance from Mrs. Fowler's house. "She should've let me accompany her" Sheldon muttered, very nervous, because he couldn't imagine Mrs. Fowler reaction when she hears the news. He knew his _mother in law_ was a woman of strong character. Sheldon considered her, strict and authoritarian at times. Amy deeply respected her mother; one might even say that she feared her.

Amy walked towards a lovely little house with a well maintained front garden, filled with geraniums, roses and lilies. "Let's get this over with", she told herself as she rang the doorbell. She turned her head one more time, looking at Sheldon.

After a few seconds, Amy could hear someone coming to the door. When she finally opened the door; Amy's mother looked at her from head to toe. "Amy, you're back! I thought you're still in Sweden. I didn't expect you come back so soon. You said you'd stay there for 6 months. Come in, please. I'm glad to see you! . Would you like some coffee?. I'll get you a cup of coffee, or tea. I know you like it."

"Thanks mom, a glass of water would be fine." Amy no longer drank coffee or tea since she discovered she was pregnant. She wouldn't do anything that could be harmful to her baby.

Mrs. Fowler lived in the same house where Amy grew up, and in fact, things hadn't changed much. She kept the same decoration and the same furniture as always. Upon entering the living room, Amy looked at the pictures placed over the fireplace. In most of them Amy was smiling with her mother and her father, when she was a little girl. Everything was so different when his father was alive.

Since Amy's father passed away, when she was ten, Mrs. Fowler had become a very hard and severe woman. Perhaps, she was afraid of losing Amy, who was everything she had left. Ironically, the fervent need to protect her daughter was one of the reasons of the distance between them.

Amy's mother returned to the living room and handed a glass of water to Amy, who started drinking it as if she were completely dehydrated.

"Amy, tell me, how was your trip? Did you like Stockholm? Did you finish your assignment earlier?. From what I see, you haven't been eating well. You look pale and thin, like you're sick" Amy's mother kept looking at her questioningly.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm fine, maybe a little tired from the trip". Amy answered anxiously. After all, Amy had spent the last three months, throwing up almost everything she ate; of course her mother would think she was sick.

Amy didn't know how to deal with this difficult issue, for several days she'd thought about telling her mother. Amy's eyes began to show her fears. She felt that at any moment, she'd start to cry like a child. Her mother could tell she was hiding something, just by looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're fine? It seems you're about to cry. Tell me, what's wrong?". Mrs. Fowler asked Amy, increasingly certain that her daughter was distressed. It's because of that boyfriend of yours, Sheldon… Isn't it? I never liked him. I knew he wasn't right for you."

"No mother!. This isn't Sheldon's fault. Well, he has something to do with it... but this isn't his fault." Amy's words got stuck in the lump in her throat. She desperately wanted to share the news with her mother, but she wasn't sure how to start.

"I don't understand you. Amy, what are you trying to tell me?" Mrs. Fowler was quite confused.

"Mother... I'm ... pregnant. I'm carrying Sheldon's baby" . Amy began to hyperventilate, trying to calm down, she drank the entire glass of water in one gulp.

"What did you just say?, I didn't understand. You're pregnant?". Amy's mother had an inscrutable look.

"Yes, Mother I'm pregnant. You always wanted a grandchild. Don't you?" . Amy didn't know what to expect in terms of her mother's reaction.

"I assume you're going to marry him. Did he propose? I don't see a ring on your finger." Mrs. Fowler looked exasperated.

Amy shook her head. "No", she finally answered.

"Oh ... Amy ... you disappoint me. I never expected this from you. Of course I wanted a grandchild, but I wanted my grandchild to be born within a family. I didn't want things happening… this way." Amy's mother looked dreadfully upset.

"But Mother, Sheldon and I ... We… are together. My baby has a mother and a… father." Amy didn't know what to say or do at that time. She felt the irresistible urge to run away from that place.

"Yes, you're together… for now; but who knows what happens next. Your relationship with him isn't stable. I don't see a future for you. What are you trying to do Amy? . This is not a suitable way to make a man stay by your side. I didn't raise you to do something like this". Her mother's words sounded incredibly hurtful. Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Mother, I didn't look for this to happen, if that's what you're implying. I'm a grownup woman and I can cope with this responsibility. Why are you so hard on me?. I should never have come". Amy cried, feeling a painful tightness in her chest. Suddenly she rose from her seat, and ran to the door, leaving her mother's house.

Mrs. Fowler looked at Amy as she was leaving her home, she couldn't say a word. Amy's mother sat on the couch, still shocked with the latest events. She had worked so hard, trying to give Amy the best education and the strongest moral values, but now everything was lost. She loved her daughter, but this wasn't what she had planned for her. "Why did Amy fail me?", she muttered under her breath.

Amy wiped away her tears with a tissue as she walked to her car, trying to look cool and breathing deeply. "Why do all things have to be so difficult? . Just when I thought everything would be fine, something like this happens. "Don't I deserve to be happy?" Amy sobbed.

When Amy opened the car's door, Sheldon looked at her, puzzled. Amy's eyes looked puffy and red as tears were still escaping from them. Amy sat on her seat, without saying a word.

"What happened Amy?. Why are you crying? Please, tell me" Sheldon asked her. Amy kept silent about the conversation with her mother. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to talk to your mother and find out, right now" Sheldon was about to get out of the car. Amy held his arm.

"Sheldon! I'm so stupid. Somehow, my mother thinks I did this on purpose, to force you to stay with me. She thinks I'm a disappointment to her, and our relationship has no future. I didn't expect this reaction". Sheldon had never seen her cry so hopelessly. Obviously Mrs. Fowler wasn't happy with the news.

"Amy, that's ridiculously absurd!" Sheldon hugged her tightly; he was as sad as she was, seeing her so distressed and vulnerable. "You know I love you. Don't you?".

"Yes, I know. I love you too, as I've never loved before" , Amy answered truthfully , looking into his eyes .

"So you and I have everything; we don't need someone's approval. And now we're having a child, together. That's the best thing that has happened to us. I could never thank you enough for making me so happy", Sheldon held Amy's face gently with both hands, while kissing her as if his life depended on it. "We're a family". Sheldon smiled.

"Yeah, you're right! You're always right!. Let's get out of here" Amy managed to say when she felt a little better, although the pain her mother caused her would take longer to heal.

"Are you feeling well enough to drive?" . Sheldon asked her with concern. Amy nodded.

Although he didn't confess it to Amy, Sheldon had thought that Mrs. Fowler would take things better. Well, certainly better than his mother would take it. Now, Sheldon was frightened to tell his mother. Mary Cooper was a tougher nut to crack.

In his mind, Sheldon imagined hundreds of plans to tell his mother about his future parenthood. So far, the best plan he could figure out was: waiting until the baby is born and send his mother a Christmas card with the baby's picture and the message "Merry Christmas Mom. This is your grandchild."

Although she was feeling better, Amy couldn't stop thinking about her mother's words. She hoped she could have a stronger relationship with her mother, someday. Her baby deserved a grandmother, after all.

When they finally reached Sheldon's apartment, they're greeted by Penny and Leonard. "Hey, guys! How was your day? Did you tell Amy's mother?" . Penny asked them with curiosity.

"Well, unfortunately we didn't get the expected outcome, but... it doesn't really matter. I'm quite hungry. Aren't you?" . Amy said trying to change the topic of the conversation. "I have a craving for Thai food".

"I don't feel like going out for dinner" Sheldon added. "It was a hectic day, and I prefer if we stay at home."

Actually Sheldon wanted Amy to be able to get some rest. Although she tried to look tough, he knew she was very upset by her mother's attitude. The theoretical physicist sat in his favorite spot, patting the space on his right, as if he was telling Amy that was her spot. That'll always be her spot.

"Okay, Penny and I are going to get something for dinner." Leonard told them when he saw how Amy and Sheldon cuddled on the couch, without any intention of leaving home.

"Thanks Leonard, Thai food would be fine" Sheldon said.

"And ... Rocky road ice cream". Amy imagined the mouth watering dessert, and her face lit up.

When they were completely alone in the living room, Sheldon stroked Amy's back with his right hand, kissing her softly on her neck. Amy shuddered as she felt the tingling sensation that Sheldon's lips caused her.

Amy responded to Sheldon's caresses, placing her hands behind his neck and kissing him passionately, as she was feeling an urge to merge with him forever.

Sheldon's embrace was becoming more and more intense with every passing second. His hands wandered his girlfriend's back, underneath her blouse. Amy smiled playfully, her eyes staring at him with a charming sparkle.

Without thinking twice Amy straddled Sheldon's lap as their kiss became stronger and their temperature increased. Amy's soft hands lightly explored her boyfriend's chest as she slowly raised his colorful shirts.

In one smooth motion, Amy's skirt ended up wrapped around her waist and hips, where Sheldon's hands roamed with dexterity.

"No, no, wait Sheldon! . Leonard and Penny are coming back at any minute. Ah, ah, Stop!" Amy tried to calm him down as he continued ravishing her with kisses and caresses.

Sheldon came out of that passion-induced trance. In fact there wasn't much time, maybe fifteen minutes or less, and that wasn't enough. "Oh… oh… you're right Amy" Sheldon was trying to catch his breath.

Amy hastily rose from the couch and walked to Sheldon's bedroom to freshen herself up. Sheldon went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling a bottle of iced water. He drank it quickly.

Sheldon sat back in his spot of the couch and turned on the TV to distract his attention and calm down. Amy was still in Sheldon's bedroom. Out of the blue, someone knocked on the door.

"They must be Leonard and Penny. Why do they always forget the keys?" he told himself as he walked to the door.

When he opened the door, Sheldon was extremely surprised to see an unexpected guest standing before him. He couldn't believe it, that couldn't be true. He blinked again and again trying to clear up his sight.

"Hi Shelly! Don't just stand there! Help me with my luggage!" the unexpected guest told Sheldon.

"Mom, I didn't know you were coming! Why are you here?" Sheldon froze at the doorway.

"So, now I need a special reason to visit my Shelly Bean" Mary Cooper pinched Sheldon's cheek.

"Hey, did you bring my Rocky road… ice cream?" Amy said as she entered to the living room.

While seeing Sheldon's mother, standing before her, in the middle of the room, Amy almost fainted. The tension was blatant. Amy feel a cold draft sending a chill down her spine.

"Hi Emily" , Mary Cooper greeted Sheldon's girlfriend .

"Mother, her name is Amy!" , Sheldon stated.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Penny and Leonard were driving home in his car, their delicious Thai food for dinner was still hot and of course they didn't forget that Rocky road ice cream that Amy asked them so eagerly.

"It feels so good to have them back with us, don´t you think?" Penny said with a sincere smile.

"Yes, I must admit that I missed them a lot, especially Sheldon." Leonard affirmed.

"Did you ask Sheldon what they plan to do from now on? I don't know, are they living together or is it just for today? I couldn't ask Amy before." Penny quiestioned Leonard.

"Well, apparently Amy's living with Sheldon since they came back from Stockholm, although I'm surprised Sheldon hasn't made any modification to our Roommate Agreement. It's kind of weird having Amy at the apartment. But, to be honest, I prefer having them close to me, you know, they might need me. I'd like to be there… for them" Leonard answered honestly.

"Yes, you're right! I have the same feeling. Poor Amy, it was obvious her mother didn't like the news about the baby, you could tell she'd cried a lot" Penny told him.

"I noticed it too, that's why I didn't ask them any more questions. Evidently, talking to her mother made her pretty sad". Leonard added.

"Leonard… I was thinking that now that Sheldon and Amy have started a little family… God knows I never expected to say this, but I believe they need some privacy, don't you think?" . Penny had an idea crossing her mind and she wanted to tell Leonard.

"Alright, then what do you suggest?". Leonard smiled; it seemed he knew where the conversation was going.

"I suggest you and I could share my apartment, only if you want to do that. So Amy and Sheldon can have their privacy and we can keep an eye on them and help them with everything they need. You know… because of the baby." Penny sighed.

"I think that's an excellent plan." Leonard had waited for so long for this moment. Finally he was going to live with Penny. He never imagined that she would be the one to propose they lived together, and now Penny wanted him to move in with her, he couldn't hide his happiness.

"Cool! That's cool! I'm glad we agree on this. It's the best for Sheldon and Amy". Penny tried to downplay the importance of this decision, but deep down she knew it was a huge step in her relationship with Leonard and the truth was, it felt right.

* * *

Sheldon's mother looked at Amy from head to toe, although she'd seen her only a few times before, something about Amy seemed quite different. Mary Cooper couldn't tell exactly what was it. It could be her hair, her clothes, her skin?. Definitely, there was something new in his son's girlfriend. Mary could tell that Amy looked prettier, almost with a special glow she hadn't noticed before. She walked over to Amy and gave her a sincere hug and a kiss on the cheek… sincere... but not effusive.

Amy could see that look on Mary Cooper's eyes, so inquisitive and analytical. She avoided eye contact with her and feeling very uncomfortable crossed her arms over her chest. Amy's face was blushing. All she could say was a shy: "Hello".

Sheldon still hadn't recovered from the impression that his mother's unexpected visit caused him. As always his nervous tics, took over his facial muscles in just seconds. He swallowed hard and finally spoke, "Mom, I wasn't expecting your visit, why didn't you inform me in advance?".

"Sheldon, I didn't think you were so busy, I see you have company. Maybe I came at a bad time." Mary Cooper looked back at Amy. "However, I must say I've informed you earlier that I'd come to visit you. I wrote you an e-mail two days ago, I found it odd that you didn't answer it".

At that moment Sheldon realized that the last time he'd checked his email or his phone was exactly 48 hours ago, when he was about to board the plane that brought them from Stockholm to Pasadena. Suddenly, he rose from the couch and ran to his bedroom. When he turned on his phone, Sheldon noticed he had several unread text messages and emails, including the one his mother had sent him, two days ago. "How could I've been so careless?" Immediately Sheldon returned to the living room, where the icy silence between Mary Cooper and Amy, froze the atmosphere.

"I'm going to write a complaint letter to the Internet Company, they have a lousy service and I haven't had internet access on the last few days. I've just received your e-mail". Sheldon was a bad liar, his mother could see through him as if he were transparent.

"Well, it doesn't matter, as I told you in that message, I won a trip to Disney Land in a Bingo Night at Church. I decided to exchange it, for a ticket to Pasadena, so I can visit you. We haven't seen each other in a long time and God knows I've missed my baby so much."

Amy had a coughing fit caused by anxiety when she heard those words: "My baby". What would Mary Cooper think when she knows that Sheldon, her baby, was having… a baby?

"Excuse me! Sheldon, could you please give me back that book I lent you 14 weeks ago? Do you remember? That book about the… Gestation period for higher primates", Amy got up from the couch, hoping Sheldon could read between the lines.

"Mmm… Gestation period for higher primates? I don't recall asking you for that book. You know Biology isn't my… Oh Yes! Yes, now that you mention it, your book's in my room, come with, we'll look for it" When Sheldon realized, the almost desperate look on Amy's eyes, he finally understood what she was trying to say.

"Shelly, what did I tell you about having girls in your room?" Sheldon's mother asked him.

"I should always leave the door open and… Jesus looks everything we do, even with the lights off" Sheldon replied sheepishly.

"Amen" Mary Cooper exclaimed.

Amy and Sheldon ran to the bedroom as if they could escape from the embarrassing circumstances. Amy sat on the bed and placed her hands on her head as a gesture of despair. Why did she have to go through this uncomfortable moment and just after what happened with her mother? She had to calm down and think clearly; Amy took a deep breath and stroked her tiny baby bump.

"Amy! I didn't know my mother was coming. Why didn't I check my emails?" Sheldon whispered very quietly so his mother couldn't listen. He was pacing up and down the length of his bedroom with long steps, until he finally sat on the bed, next to Amy, holding her hands.

"We won't tell her. Don't worry Amy! We'll have time to do that, when we're ready. Let's get out of here; otherwise, she'll come for us" Sheldon was trying to comfort Amy.

"I'd better go home; I can't imagine what your mom would think of me if she realizes that I'm staying with you, in your bedroom" Amy confessed.

"I don't like the idea of having you and our baby far from me, but I guess we have no choice at the moment. Maybe you can spend the night with Penny. I hope my mom doesn't stay here for too long". Sheldon kissed Amy, very gently. She nodded and took the hand he offered her, helping her to get up from the bed.

Sheldon felt like a coward, not being able to face his mother and tell her he loved Amy and they're having a baby, whether she liked it or not. He couldn't stand seeing Amy so sad and heartbroken. Her argument with Ms. Fowler a few hours ago was too rough for her; he couldn't let her go through another disappointing experience. The fact that both grandmothers of his little _homo novus_ were as hard and inflexible in their beliefs was poignant.

Amy and Sheldon returned to the living room, separating their hands, just before heading out of Sheldon's room. Mary Cooper was in the kitchen, checking what was in the refrigerator, like she was about to prepare something for dinner.

"Sheldon, your fridge's almost empty! It seems that you hadn't been home for weeks" Mary inquired.

"Oh… I've been quite busy at my job, and Leonard's been busy too; so we didn't have time to shop. Anyway, Leonard and Penny are buying something for dinner. They should be here at any moment" Sheldon replied uneasily.

"We're having Thai food for dinner" Amy was trying to look cheerful.

"Thai Food? I've never tried it before, I hope it isn't like that sushi you made me eat the last time I visited you" Sheldon 's mother said in a tone of disgust with her distinctive Texas twang .

"No, it isn't sushi. Amy can't eat sushi because she's... she is... allergic to seafood". Sheldon inhaled deeply, for a second he was about to tell his mom that Amy was pregnant. "That was close" he thought.

"Yes, I am very allergic to seafood, and I'm not sure, but I think, the salad I had for lunch today, contained some… shellfish; so don't be alarmed if I abruptly excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I'm not feeling very well. I'm having some digestive issues." Amy said, rubbing her belly, hidden under her cardigan and pressed tightly by her skirt.

"Oh, sweetie, do you want me to make you a cup of herbal tea?" Mary Cooper asked Amy, staring at her, too intently.

"No, please don't bother. I'll be fine" Amy replied uncomfortably.

At that time Leonard and Penny got home, as sent from heaven. Mary Cooper's attention was briefly diverted by them.

"Mrs. Cooper, I had no idea that you were coming" Leonard couldn't be more surprised.

"I'm so glad to see you. What a nice surprise!" Penny said, as friendly as ever.

"Is it just me or you're kind of shocked by my visit?, I still can't understand why is it so strange that I wanted to see my Shelly Bean" . Sheldon's mother started to suspect there was something hidden from her. Sheldon and his friends were certainly peculiar, but not that much.

"No, we're just pleasantly surprised. That's all" Leonard added. "Why don't we start with our dinner? Guys, your mee krob is getting cold."

"Mee... krob? Why do you have to invent strange food here in California? It's so easy to prepare a nice, medium rare steak with traces of blood" Mary Cooper looked with disgust at the plate that Penny offered her.

When Amy heard Mary's words, she inevitably recalled the last time she ate red meat and how she'd spent all night vomiting. Amy suddenly felt that familiar sensation of spasm in her esophagus with intense salivation and nausea. "No, please! Not now!" she told herself. Once again the smell of the food, in front of her, was too intense and penetrating. She couldn't help it; she covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom. "Excuse me!" was the last thing she could say.

Sheldon got up from his spot in a single bound, he was about to run to the bathroom following Amy, as he always did. He decided to stay in the living room when he saw his mother's questioning look. "Hopefully, Penny and Leonard won't mention anything about the baby" he thought, as he sat back on the couch, his face was completely flushed. Leonard and Penny looked at each other and remained silent.

"Poor girl, I think her lunch... actually made her sick. I'll make a cup of chamomile tea for her" Mary Cooper rose from her chair and headed to the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove and went back to the living room. She took her purse and pulled out a small cardboard box. "Shelly, I almost forgot, your grandma made you some oatmeal cookies. They're your favorite cookies".

"Yee Haw! My Meemaw made me cookies". Sheldon's face lit up when he grabbed the box and perceived the smell of the best oatmeal cookies in the world. "By the way, they're just for me" , he told Leonard and Penny.

Amy returned from the bathroom, feeling terrible. She sat next to Sheldon who offered her some Thai food. Amy couldn't even look at the food because of the nausea. Why was her body acting in the most unpredictable ways?, she thought as she stirred the food with a fork.

"Amy, you don't have to eat that if you're feeling sick" Mary Cooper approached her with a steaming cup. "I made you some chamomile and ginger herbal tea; this is the best remedy for nausea".

"Thank you!" Amy said with a smile, trying to contain her need to cry. Wasn't nausea supposed to last until the thirteenth week? She thought.

The tea was actually making Amy feel better. Sheldon had finished eating his dinner, and although he insisted Amy to try a few bites of the food, he ended up eating Amy's dinner too. Sheldon was really hungry, so he decided to eat the cookies for dessert. He went to the kitchen and poured a glass of milk.

Looking at those tasty oatmeal and cinnamon cookies, Amy couldn't resist the temptation to try them. Sheldon never shared the cookies that Meemaw makes for him, but Amy wanted to try at least one of them. Sheldon sat on his spot with a glass of milk and the box of cookies. His mother enthusiastically chatted with Leonard and Penny, and from time to time, she gave Amy and Sheldon a glance.

When Sheldon realized that Amy stared at him while he was eating; he handed her the box of cookies, so she can take as many as she likes. Mary Cooper, Leonard and Penny looked at him in disbelief. Sheldon never shares his cookies.

Sheldon was right, those were the best oatmeal cookies in the world; Amy had never tasted anything so delicious. The cookies tasted like home, like love. She ate a cookie, then another one and… another one. Sheldon seemed happy to share with Amy, and only with Amy.

When she was satisfied with the cookies, Amy stood up and went to the kitchen to wash her cup and some dishes. After eating Meemaw's cookies, the neurobiologist even forgot about her craving for Rocky road ice cream. Sheldon was now playing video games with Leonard and Penny. Mary Cooper walked to the kitchen, to help Amy to do the dishes.

"I see you're feeling better Amy; you've recovered the color of your cheeks" Sheldon's mother casually told her.

"Yes, thank you for the herbal tea, it was really helpful" Amy replied.

"You're welcome darling; that tea's a recipe my mother taught me, it works wonders for nausea. When I was expecting, it was the only thing that helped me. I had the most terrible morning sickness with George Jr. and it was even worse with Sheldon and Missy because they were twins". Mary Cooper looked into Amy's eyes. She had the same look that Sheldon had when he made some important discovery. Amy tried to look away, but Sheldon's mother took her gently by the arm.

"It's getting late, I better say goodbye and go home" Amy mumbled shakily, with her lips trembling.

"Before you go, there's something I want to ask you", Mary Cooper was not going to let her go, so easily."Amy… how far along are you?".

Amy paled suddenly; she didn't know what to say. Mary Cooper had discovered everything.

"How far along… am I?". Amy was feeling desperate, but Sheldon's gaze remained focused on that video game.

"Yes, I'd like to know, when will my grandbaby be born? You're three… or maybe four months pregnant. Right?". Mary smiled sweetly at Amy.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

"No... I... I'm not ..." Amy hesitated for a while. Mary Cooper could discover the truth, just by looking in her eyes and it made no sense trying to hide it. "I'm three and a half months pregnant. My due date is late December or early January" Amy finally admitted.

"You're saying that I'll be a grandmother in a little more than six months? When were you going to tell me? When my grandchild goes to college, probably at twelve?" Mary questioned Amy with her unmistakable Texas twang.

Amy couldn't say another word; she sighed very deeply and quickly walked to the couch where Sheldon remained focused on his video game, keeping his eyes on the screen. Sheldon missed playing video games with Leonard.

"Sheldon... your mom knows it." Amy whispered in his ear.

Sheldon froze; a shiver ran down his spine. He paused the video game and suddenly rose from the couch, before the puzzled looks of Leonard and Penny. The theoretical physicist stood in the middle of the living room, in complete silence, his face was pale and expressionless. His eyes met his mother's sight, who was watching him without blinking. After five seconds, Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand and ran to his room, closing the door with a single blow.

The silence in the room was broken only by the calm and serene voice of Sheldon's mother.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm having a private conversation with my son and his girlfriend. You understand, right?". Mary Cooper told Leonard and Penny, as they were struggling to understand what was happening.

"No problem, Penny and I had plans for the evening. So… Good night! See you tomorrow" Leonard said goodbye to Sheldon's mother.

"Good night! Sleep tight!" Penny said goodbye too.

Penny and Leonard walked to her apartment. "She knows everything! Sheldon's mother knows everything" Leonard exclaimed.

"How could she know? They didn't say a word. How could Mrs. Cooper possibly know?" Penny asked Leonard.

"Oh, trust me! You can't keep a secret from Mary Cooper" Leonard shook his head.

Sheldon was breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon; his pulse was accelerated to the maximum, his facial muscles twitched spasmodically. "Amy, how did she know? You told her?". The question sounded more like a complaint to his girlfriend.

"Sheldon! I don't know how... but she knows. I didn't say anything. She just figured it out" Amy trembled, very nervous. "What do you want me to do? I couldn't lie. I just couldn't deny it, that didn't feel right."

"No, of course not! You can't hide anything from my mom; that's why I'm such a bad liar. She is like a human lie detector. That's her super power. What do we do now?" Sheldon strongly held Amy.

"For starters, you should get out of that room and stop hiding from me." Sheldon's mother opened the door abruptly and stared at them.

Amy and Sheldon bowed their heads in shame, like a couple of kids caught in trouble. They left the room with their cheeks completely flushed; it was time to face the anger of Mary Cooper.

Mary crossed her arms and looking at the _future parents_ with severity, she began to say: "So ... you are having a baby. And that baby is my first grandchild, to be precise."

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other; the theoretical physicist gulped and timidly sought the hand of his girlfriend to gain courage. Their hands felt cold because of the shock. "Yes, Amy and I are having a baby" Sheldon finally managed to say.

"Well, I've noticed that by myself. To be honest, it was pretty obvious. The minute I saw you, I knew there was something different. Something new about you… Amy" Mary Cooper pointed at the neurobiologist.

"Different?" Amy asked, placing a hand on her belly.

"Yes, I've been in this place for a little more than two hours and you've put your hands on your belly, at least once every ten minutes, just like you're doing now." Mary Cooper was right; Amy had a strong tendency to place her hands on her belly, protectively. It was her way to make their baby feel loved. Sheldon also used to do that every time he had the chance.

"You're hiding a little baby bump behind your sweater and I could hardly notice it but… you've uncontrollably thrown up just by looking at the food. On the contrary, Sheldon's the one who seems to be _eating for two_. I know you think it's silly but I was raised in a farm and since I was a little girl I can tell when cows and sheep are having an offspring, just by looking into their eyes. And that glow in your eyes is unmistakable."

"Mommy! Amy's not a cow or a sheep and we're definitely not having a calf." Sheldon felt somewhat offended by the comments of his mother.

"Calm down Shelly, and don't use that tone with your mother. That was just an example. The point is you've tried to hide it from me and that's very wrong", Mary Cooper disapproved their behavior.

"I'm sorry! We weren't ready to tell you, we didn't know how you would react." Amy spoke haltingly and ashamed.

"Who do you think I am? Some kind of monster? Sheldon, what did you tell this poor girl about me? It seems that she's afraid of me". Amy's words outraged Sheldon's mother.

"Well, I thought you'd be angry… because I've failed you." Sheldon couldn't hide his shame.

Amy remained silent listening to that awkward conversation, she felt as if her throat began to close and breathing was increasingly painful. She knew that at any moment she'd start crying, it was a matter of minutes.

Mary Cooper had a totally inscrutable look, even when he to tried to find out what she was thinking, Sheldon was confused to the max.

"Believe me when I say that this situation doesn't make me happy... but… hmm" Mary looked away, to her right side, and sighing deeply she wiped a tear falling down her cheek with a flick of her hand, so that Sheldon and Amy wouldn't notice it. She failed in her attempt to hide that tear.

"But... your baby's my grandchild, isn't it?. How could I not love this baby with the same intensity I love you? Oh! For this child I prayed and the Lord has granted me, the desires of my heart." A sweet smile curled up the corners of Mary's mouth.

"Is that in the Bible?" Amy questioned Sheldon.

"Yes, it is! 1 Samuel 1:27" Sheldon replied. The combination of eidetic memory and Sunday school had left their marks in Sheldon's mind.

For the first time, Sheldon knew that his mother, who had always tried to be tough and strong, probably because of the pain she'd had to face in her life, wasn't as inflexible and severe as she sometimes looked. His little _homo novus_ had gained a place in her heart. "Thanks mommy!" Sheldon got up from the couch and hugged her mother warmly.

Amy felt as she was released from a heavy burden in her chest, she began to breathe again, freely and easily. "Yep, it looks like your granny loves you, just like we do." Amy said quietly to her tiny son or daughter.

"Now, we need to discuss a very important issue. As much as I love my grandbaby from the minute I knew about your pregnancy; he or she deserves a home, with a father and a mother. I won't accept the fact that you just sign one of those crazy agreements that you usually do. No, that's not enough! I won't allow you to live in sin." Mary Cooper addressed them in a very serious tone.

Sheldon and Amy didn't have the courage to confess that they had been living together _in sin_ for almost two months. They sat in silence, sitting close to each other on the couch, and avoiding eye contact with Mary Cooper.

"You kids have heard me. My grandbaby will have a father and a mother and you're going to be legally married, and in a Church… God willing! So ... when's the wedding?" Mary questioned them.

"We... wedding?" Sheldon stammered nervously, not knowing what to say. Of course he'd considered that option but he never made a decision. He knew with certainty that he loved Amy and perhaps the idea of marriage wasn't as preposterous as he thought before. Maybe, marrying Amy was a logical action after all. That would be the right thing to do, he thought. "Dr. Amy Farrah Cooper? That doesn't sound half bad" he stated. That actually sounded great for him.

"I... don't want a wedding. I don't need to get married. I... don't believe in those social conventions. What you and I have now, is perfectly fine for me. And that's how things will remain." Amy quickly explained them.

"Why do human relationships have to be so complicated? If we were a couple of spider monkeys in the Amazon jungle we'll just mate for reproductive purposes, without any social norms or impositions". Amy thought to herself.

Nevertheless, Amy had to admit that the day she was a maid of honor, at Howard and Bernadette's wedding, was one of the happiest days of her life. She loved wearing her dress and the tiara that Sheldon gave her. Being the bride, holding the groom's arm, certainly sounded like a dream come true. But... something wasn't right.

Amy had imagined so many times that if Sheldon ever proposes, he would do it spontaneously and not obligated by the social pressure that a pregnancy imposes. No, she didn't want it that way; with Mary Cooper demanding them to get married. At least for the moment, they should maintain the status quo of their relationship.

Amy couldn't stand the idea that, within a few years, Sheldon regrets a hasty decision. The wedding she had imagined as a little girl suddenly wasn't as essential as she thought. What she had with Sheldon was more than she had dreamed.

Sheldon swallowed hard, feeling a lump in his throat; he'd always thought that if the issue of marriage was ever discussed between Amy and him, she would immediately say: Yes!. Perhaps she didn't consider him _husband_ _material_ for some unknown reason. Sheldon felt a little bit hurt in his pride. In what universe would Amy reject the idea of marrying him? Well, apparently, in this universe.

"But ... Amy" Sheldon couldn't say another word in that uncomfortable circumstances.

"Sheldon, I think I've made myself clear. I don't want us to reach an impasse; if you'll excuse me I think I'll spend this night at my apartment". Amy concluded.

"What do you mean by _this night_? Have you spent some nights at this apartment? So, you're living in sin as I thought" Mary Cooper was shocked.

"Mom, what's wrong with that? Amy and I are adults, we're having a baby!. I know George lives with his girlfriend in Houston. And don't get me started with Missy!" Sheldon shouted, he was feeling rather upset by the disappointing turn of events.

"That has nothing to do with the fact that my baby's living in sin" Mary Cooper replied, pretty offended.

"Amy, please tell my mother that we don't live in sin, we live together because we love each… other" Sheldon looked around the room. "Mom, Amy's gone!"

Amy took advantage of the discussion between Mary and Sheldon, to leave the apartment when they didn't notice. She needed some space to breathe, and a moment by herself would help her to clear her thoughts. Amy rapidly ran down the stairs, she was ready to go home.

"Shelly! Why are you just standing there? Go get her!" Mary encouraged him to look for Amy.

When Sheldon rushed out of the apartment, Mary Cooper smiled because she'd confirmed her suspicions. What Sheldon and Amy had was real love. She'd never seen her son caring about someone in such an unselfish way, and the feeling was mutual.

The look in Amy's eyes was a proof of the existence of a kind of love most people will never find. Sheldon and her child lived deeply in her heart and soul. "Oh, we should give them some time" Mary thought aloud.

Amy was sitting in her car; she really needed a moment alone. She fastened her seat belt and when she was ready to go, she heard a distinctive knock on the car's door; it could only come from a person.

Knock , knock, knock , Amy . Knock , knock, knock , Amy . Knock , knock, knock , Amy . She opened the door for Sheldon to get into the car; he sat in the passenger seat.

"Ha ha! I've never knocked on a car's door before" Sheldon smiled. Amy melted every time he smiled.

"Sheldon, I need some time alone, don't worry! A couple of nights in my apartment and I'll be fine" Amy insisted.

"Amy, first of all, I must say, you shouldn't have run down the stairs like that, it's dangerous! Second… I want to apologize for what happened with my mother a few minutes ago. As you could notice, she tends to meddle in their children's lives, especially in mine. But she means well" Sheldon stated.

"Okay, I know I overreacted" Amy told Sheldon. "However I'd like to make it clear that we don't need to get married, what we have is the best that could've happened to me. I don't want you to feel social pressure. Besides, this isn't time to plan a wedding. Can you imagine? In a few weeks, I won't be able to fit in any wedding dress. At this time we need to worry about our baby, that's the most important."

"Yes, you're right princess!. Now, why don't we go to your apartment? You need to pack." Sheldon added, with a sincere smile.

"I need to pack?" Amy inquired him.

"Yes, I think it's time for you to move in with me!" Sheldon admitted.

"Are you sure? Your mom is at your apartment, I don't want you to have problems because of me" Amy mumbled.

Sheldon nodded, he leaned down to kiss her on the lips, as he gently caressed her belly. "I don't know if you've noticed but your grandmother's quite peculiar" he told his baby.

Mary Cooper spent five days in Pasadena, and then, one morning she returned to Galveston. During those five days she acted surprisingly supportive and caring with Sheldon and Amy.

Mary realized that, although living together without getting married wasn't right, Sheldon and Amy's love had materialized in the baby they're expecting, and that was a miracle that came from the Lord. Mary was so glad to have a grandchild.

After the initial surprise Mary's visit caused them, and the even greater shock they experienced when she put on the table the disturbing subject of marriage, Sheldon's mother visit was an opportunity to learn from her. Even though Amy and her boyfriend had read all the books they could find about pregnancy and baby care, they still had many questions that only a mother could answer. Mary Cooper gave them several helpful tips and had promised to be with them when the baby comes.

"Thank you for everything you've done for us. We'll miss you" Amy said goodbye to Mary with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Somehow the presence of Mary helped her overcome the rejection of her mother.

"You're welcome honey! You know you can count on me anytime! Take care of my grandbaby and my Shelly" Mary Cooper held Amy kindly.

"Good bye mommy! See you soon. Say hello to Meemaw, Missy and George. I love you" Sheldon hugged his mother.

"I love you too, my Shelly Bean" Mary pinched Sheldon's cheek. "God bless you and your little family"

"Mom, you know that Amy and I don't believe in God." Sheldon sternly remarked.

"I know it baby, but that won't stop God from blessing you if I ask Him" Mary Cooper grinned.

A. N: Thanks for your reviews! It's nice to know you like this story.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

"Yes mom! Yes, she's taking her prenatal vitamins; I always make sure she does it. No, no. She isn't so nauseated now. Well, only in the mornings but not every day" Sheldon nodded intently as he answered his mother's questions during their phone call.

"Here you are! She wants to talk to you" Sheldon handed Amy the phone.

"Hello! How are you Mrs. Cooper?" Amy greeted Sheldon's mother very politely.

"I'm fine! Hello Amy! How's it going? How's my grandbaby?"Mary Cooper asked Amy with her _proud grandmother_ tone

"The baby's fine, thanks for asking. It's getting bigger and bigger each day. The baby's grown a lot since the last time you saw us. I'm 23, almost 24 weeks pregnant now." Amy replied, smiling cheerfully.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Mary Cooper was eager to meet her grandchild.

"No, not yet! But… tomorrow we have a prenatal visit and if we're lucky enough, we'll know if it's a boy or a girl. As soon as we find out, I'll call you" Amy couldn't wait to see her baby on the ultrasound screen again.

"Aw, that's great! Even though I'll be equally happy whether it is a boy or a girl, I'd like to choose a color and start knitting as soon as possible". Sheldon's mother laughed happily. "Well, I think it's time to say goodnight; it is a little late and you two have to rest for at least eight hours. I send you and my grandbaby a big hug. Can I speak to Sheldon again? I'd like to say goodbye to him."

"Good night, and thanks for calling! Tomorrow I'll send you the pictures of the ultrasound." . Amy told her mother in law, with affection. She handed the phone to Sheldon.

"Yes mom, of course I'm going to take care of them. Yes, she is eating well. I love you too. Good night. Say hello to my Meemaw" Sheldon hung up the phone after a few minutes.

"Aahh!" Amy yawned as she continued working on her laptop; she had a research paper to finish.

"I think you've done enough work for today. It's time for us to go to bed. You look so tired" Sheldon noticed that Amy was struggling to stay awake.

"I know but I haven't finished yet. Five minutes more please! If you want you can go to bed and I'll join you later." Amy insisted.

"No ma'am! We'll go to bed now. You can finish it tomorrow" Sheldon used his fatherly tone.

"Okay, we must listen to Dad." Amy got up from the couch, slowly. Now, being almost 24 weeks pregnant, her belly had grown so much that her pregnancy was obvious. She was already wearing loose clothes and she had a few maternity dresses.

In the same way that her belly had grown, the pain Amy sometimes felt in her lower back, hips and legs had increased. Amy tried not to complain about it, she knew it was a temporary symptom and she didn't want Sheldon to worry about it. Also, the expectation of meeting her baby, made her soon forget about those hassles.

Amy and Sheldon sat down on the bed, ready to sleep through the night. Tomorrow would be a very important day for them, because, if all went well, they would finally know if their baby is a boy or a girl. They felt extremely excited about it.

Sheldon kissed Amy on the lips as he did every night before bed. "Good Night Princess!" he said.

"Good night, my love!" Amy replied, her cheeks flushed as she snuggled into his arms.

"My love? You've never called like that before" Sheldon smiled, surprised by Amy's words.

"Well, you usually call me princess, and sometimes I call you Cuddles; but, I've been thinking and I'd like to call you: My Love, for that is what you are to me. But if you don't like it, just tell me. It's kind of corny anyway." Amy answered truthfully.

"No, it's fine, I like it", Sheldon turned off the lights and tightly wrapped Amy with his arms.

Sometimes Sheldon caught himself thinking about how things had changed for him, how he had gone from being a man who didn't believe in the existence of what romance novels, poetry and ordinary people described as _Love_.

To him that word simply represented a confused state of mind, a type of _cyclothymia_ induced by a discharge of neurotransmitters in the hypothalamus. Before he met Amy, Sheldon was convinced that since love is an altered mental state, this emotion could be prevented. But ... no, he couldn't prevent this feeling. He was wrong, and he had to admit it.

He hadn't been able to prevent what he was feeling; it was so real, so unique. The only name he could give to this sentiment was: _Love_. Yes, love! And oh boy, it existed! Sheldon was living it. There, next to him, he had all he needed and what he loved most. "Hmm" he sighed and closed his eyes about to fall asleep. Amy was already fast asleep.

An hour had passed, and Sheldon and Amy continued sleeping together, holding each other warmly. Out of the blue, and as if a silent mental alarm suddenly woke her up, Amy opened her eyes widely and a gasp came out of her mouth. Abruptly she sat straight up on the bed.

Feeling the sudden movement of his girlfriend, Sheldon woke up and turned on the bedside lamp. His face was awfully pale, as if his heart had stopped beating during those seconds. "Amy, what happens? Are you all right?" He exclaimed.

"I'm fine, I'm great indeed! Sheldon, the baby is moving! I'm feeling it. The baby is moving!" Amy burst into tears of happiness.

Although Amy knew that a woman can feel her fetus move from 20th week or even later; this was the first time that she'd perceived the movements of her baby.

Since she was pregnant for the first time, she was a little concerned because she hadn't feel those expected baby's kicks yet, even though everyone had assured her that some mothers take longer to feel their babies, she couldn't help but worry. Feeling her baby move was so exciting.

"Is it true Amy? Is the baby moving now?" Sheldon had a big smile upon his face; he'd waited so long for this moment.

"Well, the baby isn't moving now; but it moved a minute ago and I felt it. I was expecting some small kicks, but it felt more as if the baby was doing stretches inside me". Amy laughed kindly.

"Do you think our baby's going to move again soon?" Sheldon asked Amy, he was eager to feel the baby's kicks.

"Aww, I don't know, it took me by surprise. Let's wait for a moment". Amy put her hands on her belly, hoping her baby moves again. Sheldon looked at her with great anticipation. When, nothing happened after ten minutes, they decided it was best to go back to sleep.

"It's as if our baby has stage fright" Amy rested on the bed while Sheldon turned off the light.

"Yes, the baby will move again. Our little _homo-novus_ must be as tired as we are" Sheldon yawned and hugged Amy, stroking her belly with his long hands.

When Amy was asleep again; the baby started to move, even stronger than before. Sheldon, who still had his hands on her belly, could feel his baby's tiny arms and legs moving for the first time. His heart pounded hard in his chest when he experienced that indescribable feeling.

"Oh my God! The baby is moving and I can feel it!" Sheldon eyes shut blissfully and he smiled.

"Yes, I told you! It feels as if the baby's swimming inside me. Freestyle!" Amy smiled. "The baby moves really fast, I didn't think it would be like this, so energetic."

"I'm feeling just a light twitch, the baby is still very tiny. Does it hurt?" Sheldon asked without removing the hand he had on her belly.

"It does hurt a little, but maybe it's because I wasn't expect this. I don't know how to describe it. This feels weird, but beautiful" Amy kept smiling. "Now it seems like the baby's sleeping. My love, can you please turn off the lamp? We should be sleeping too."

Sheldon nodded and turned off the light. He gave her another kiss. "Goodnight Amy. Good night little_ homo-novus_!".

Nearly half an hour after the lights went off, and as if it were a joke that their little _homo-novus_ was playing on them; the baby moved again, nonstop and for about three minutes. The tiny baby's kicks were strong enough to wake their inexperienced parents up.

"Sheldon!" Amy touched his arm and woke him up.

"What? ... Is there something wrong?" Sheldon asked her, half asleep, half awake.

"The baby's doing it again, it's still moving. Apparently our baby doesn't want to sleep." Amy sat on the bed, feeling quite tired, but unable to sleep.

Sheldon yawned and stretched his arms. "Why don't you let your mommy sleep? " Sheldon said as he rubbed his eyes, trying to stay awake. He couldn't believe that even before birth, their little son or daughter was showing that stubbornness so characteristic of… him. "You're definitely a Cooper", Sheldon thought.

"It's amazing, every time you turn off the light, and I fall asleep, the baby moves so much that it wakes me up. Don't get me wrong, I love it! I know it's a good sign, but I'm exhausted. If this continues throughout the night, I won't be able to function properly at work. It's already 1 a.m.!" Amy began to feel uneasy.

"Amy, please don't think our baby is doing it on purpose. He or she doesn't know that it's too late to play. It's logical!" Sheldon tried to be reasonable.

"Yes, you're right. I suppose the baby will get tired at some point and fall asleep too." Amy leaned back on her left, while Sheldon hugged her. They turned off the lights again. This time none of them could sleep. The minute Sheldon put his hands on Amy's belly; the baby started some kind of acrobatic dance.

"I'm starting to notice there's a pattern in our baby's behavior" Sheldon added thoughtfully, as if it were a theory to explain the existence of the Higgs Boson. "Do you think our baby's hungry" he asked.

"Umm, I don't know, I'm not hungry, but now that you mention it ... I want a cookie". Amy admitted, in fact she was more tired than hungry.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I don't want to have crumbs all over the bed". Sheldon stood up and handed Amy her robe.

After eating two chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, Sheldon and Amy went back to bed.

"It looks like you were hungry after all, now let's go to bed" Amy caressed her belly affectionately.

"Yes, we should be sleeping now" Sheldon turned off the light.

This time, not even a second had passed since Sheldon turned off the light and he or she resumed that intrauterine routine of exercises. "I think this will be a long night" Amy admitted resignedly. "It seems to me that all the sugar in the cookies recharged the baby's batteries. Can you feel that it's even faster now?" Amy laughed out loud.

Sheldon laughed too, with that adorable giggle that sounded like a sigh. "You know Amy, I have an idea. I guess I could tell our baby a bedtime story. What do we have to lose?" the theoretical physicist had a plan. Amy nodded, at this time she was willing to try anything just to get some sleep.

Sheldon knew by heart each and every one of Dr. Seuss's stories and rhymes. One of his favorites was undeniably: Oh, the Places you'll go! Wasting no time, he told it to his little child. "This isn't exactly a bed time story but I love it."

_Oh, the Places you'll go!_

_Congratulations!_

_Today is your day._

_You're off to Great Places!_

_You're off and away!_

_You have brains in your head_

_You have feet in your shoes... […]_

After ten or fifteen minutes, Amy and apparently the baby were sleeping peacefully. Sheldon's idea had worked like a charm. Turns out, the tiny baby needed a bedtime story and their father's voice had a magically soothing effect.

* * *

Amy left her car in Caltech's parking lot, she was ready to have lunch with her boyfriend, and then they would have a prenatal visit at three o'clock.

Amy was wearing a green floral print maternity dress, with her customary tights and a white cardigan. She looked lovely. Amy hadn't visited Sheldon in his office in a long time. In fact, the last time, Amy was at Caltech, she wasn't even pregnant yet.

Amy merrily walked through the halls of Caltech, until she reached Sheldon's office. When Amy knocked on the door, he was reading some papers written by grad students.

"Please come in, the door's open" Sheldon said. He grinned as he saw her; getting up quickly from his chair, he greeted her with a big kiss. "I've miss you."

Amy and Sheldon walked hand in hand to the cafeteria, where they caught the attention of everyone. And it was indeed an unusual sighting. How often do they get to see the eccentric Dr. Copper walking hand in hand with his pregnant girlfriend?

Leonard, Howard and Raj, were waiting for them at the cafeteria. Amy sat at the table with her friends, while Sheldon went to get their lunches.

"Sheldon and I have some news, last night we felt the baby move for the first time. It was very exciting." Amy couldn't wait a minute to share the good news with their friends.

"Yeah! Sheldon told us this morning. Congratulations Amy! The baby's growing so fast. I'm so happy for you". Leonard added gladly.

"Thanks Uncle Leonard" Amy gently stroked her belly.

"Are we going to find out if it's a boy or a girl today?" Howard asked Amy with curiosity.

"Yes, we'll finally know it today" Sheldon said as he approached the table with their lunches. "I'd wanted to give you something healthier for lunch, but this is all they're serving."

"Thank you Sheldon! It's fine" Since Amy was starving, the spaghetti looked delicious.

Sheldon had requested the afternoon off to go with Amy to their prenatal visit, and as soon as they finished their lunch they left the cafeteria. At the parking lot they casually met Kripke, who hadn't seen Amy since Sheldon's birthday party.

"Oh my God! You ag huge!" Barry Kripke shouted, he was shocked when he looked at a _very pregnant_ Amy for the first time.

"Kripke, Amy is not huge. She's pregnant. We're having a baby!" Sheldon replied, looking angrily at his colleague.

"I see! How come you didn't tell me? You didn't lose youg time in Stockholm, didn't you?" Kripke stared at them with a mischievous look."You ag my hewo Coopeg. High five!"

A.N.: Thanks to Inwhatuniverse and Dina C for their reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

Amy and Sheldon were very nervous, sitting in the waiting room and expecting to be called into Dr. James Bowen's office.

Sheldon sat uncomfortably in his chair, checking his watch every three minutes, and firmly holding Amy's hand as she flipped through a magazine, without paying the slightest attention to the contents.

"This is taking too long. Amy, I must say I don't like the gynecologist you chose" Sheldon said looking at his watch again.

"Dr. Bowen? He's always been my gynecologist; I've known him for a long time. Why should I choose another doctor?" Amy asked him, a little puzzled by Sheldon's comments.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I dislike the fact that your doctor is a... man. I'm not comfortable with… that" Sheldon whispered in her ear.

"Aw, I see!. You have nothing to worry about, Dr. Bowen is very professional" Amy gave him a tender kiss on the cheek , then rubbed his thumb gently to wipe the lipstick mark from Sheldon 's face. Although her boyfriend's reaction was totally unjustified, she was flattered to know that Sheldon was jealous.

"Amy Farrah Fowler" the nurse called Amy into the doctor's office to checked her vital signs. Sheldon and Amy quickly rose from their seats and entered the room where the nurse measured Amy's height and weight.

"What's her blood pressure?" Sheldon asked the nurse in his most serious tone.

"Let me see… 110 over 70. Excellent!" the young nurse replied with a smile.

"And how much weight has she gained in the last month?" He asked curiously.

"Since your previous visit you've gained... mmm... one pound". The nurse checked the records of Amy's last appointment.

"It's been more than a month since your last prenatal visit and you've only increased one pound? I told you! You're not eating well" Sheldon added emphatically.

"Sheldon! A few weeks ago, I could barely eat because of the terrible morning sickness I had; I'm sure that's the reason of my modest weight gain". Amy admitted as she held his arm. "Just look at me, this baby bump's the proof that our child is growing properly. Don't you agree?" she said as he stroked her belly and felt the baby move again.

"Dr. Bowen will come in a minute. Please, put on this gown. You can change behind the screen" The nurse left the room.

Amy changed her clothes immediately, and then she sat on the examination couch. "It's cold in here!" She said, rubbing her arms up and down.

When Sheldon noticed that Amy was feeling cold, he hugged her, trying to keep her warm. Inevitably he leaned in to kiss her, tasting the sweet flavor of her cherry lip gloss.

"Mhmm!. Good afternoon, I hate to interrupt but we have an appointment" Dr. Bowen coughed as he entered the office. He was a tall, thin, forty-something man, with dark hair and hazel eyes; he always had a sincere smile upon his face that inspired confidence among his patients.

"Good afternoon!" Sheldon greeted politely, though his face was completely red because of the embarrassment of being caught in that circumstances.

"Hello Dr. Bowen!" Amy greeted him cheerfully, she was glad to see him.

"Hello Amy! Aw, what do we have here? You're 24 weeks pregnant now? How time flies!" Dr. Bowen was pleasantly surprised to see the progress of Amy's pregnancy in the last weeks. He asked Amy how she was feeling; he also checked her most recent lab results. Everything was within normal range. "Have you felt your baby move?" he inquired.

"Yes, I have! Yesterday, for the first time I felt it. It was so exciting! The baby was moving so much that we almost couldn't sleep" She admitted smiling.

"I recognize it might be a little uncomfortable at times but you know that's a good sign. You must get used to it because the more they grow, the more they move. Babies tend to kick more when you eat something sugary or when you're resting. Try a little walk or changing positions, the movement could rock your baby to sleep. Now… it's time for your ultrasound". Dr. Bowen put some of that cold gel on Amy's belly, making her shiver, not only due to the gel's contact on her skin, but because of nervousness.

Sheldon got closer to Amy and held her hand. The soft skin of Amy's hand felt almost like frozen. He knew that Amy was fearful at the time, so he gently kissed her hand.

Dr. Bowen, with patience and concentration measured each of the parameters the ultrasound uses to determine fetal growth. The doctor accurately measured the baby's head, abdomen and femur. "Well, your baby weighs approximately 1 ½ pounds, and although it seems very little, it's actually quite big for its age. The baby looks healthy, and very active."

Dr. Bowen smiled as he determined the baby's heart rate, seeing how happy Amy and Sheldon were just by listening to their baby's heartbeat. It was always nice to find a couple waiting so eagerly for their child's birth. At moments like this, Dr. Bowen renewed his love for medical profession.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl? Do you want it to be a surprise?" asked the doctor.

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other, "We would like to know!" they replied in unison. Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand so tightly that he almost caused her pain, however, she didn't complain at all. Sheldon and Amy looked at the screen without blinking; their hearts were beating almost with a galloping rhythm.

"Okay... sometimes we can't distinguish very well the baby's gender because of the fetal position, and some babies are quite shy so they just won't allow us to find out whether they are girls or boys. Please, don't be disappointed if we don't know it today". Dr. Bowen seriously affirmed.

Sheldon and Amy thought that maybe this time they wouldn't know their baby's gender. It wasn't really important if the little _homo-novus_ was a boy or a girl; that wouldn't change the love they had for the baby.

"But, some other times... for instance _today_, the baby is posing for the camera, we get the clearest of images and then ... we find it very easy to tell if it's a boy or a girl. And definitely ... it's a boy. Congratulations it's a boy!" Dr. Bowen shook hands with Sheldon, who remained perfectly still.

For Amy, the most important thing, was the fact that her baby is healthy and growing properly, however, knowing she was expecting a boy, filled her with enthusiasm, as she had often dreamed of having a son; a baby that looks like Sheldon physically and also has his charming personality.

* * *

It was Thursday and it was also… Date Night!. After their prenatal visit, Sheldon and Amy headed to Cheesecake Factory for dinner.

"You know Amy, I'm so glad we're having a boy" Sheldon said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Why are you so glad it's a boy?" she asked him. Amy didn't know Sheldon had so much preference for a boy over a girl.

"I'd be equally happy if we were having a girl, but… our first child is going to be the big brother one day and ... I want him to take care of his sisters" Sheldon pondered.

"His sisters?" Amy inquired him. She thought she heard him wrong.

"Yes! Two girls and maybe ... another boy" Sheldon replied naturally.

"So… four kids? Two boys and two girls?, I see you have everything planned" , Amy did not know if the idea seemed lovely or just frightening. She was actually hoping that at any moment Sheldon would say _Bazinga_.

"Amy, just think about it! You're only child so you might not understand this but… I believe a girl needs at least one sister. You don't know how many times I had to play tea time and beauty salon with my sister Missy. That was infuriating! Also, I want our son to have a brother, a boy like him, in this way we could keep some balance in our family. That's why I think four children is the ideal number for us" Sheldon had his arguments very clear. In fact, he was working on a power point presentation to explain this idea to Amy.

"And what happened to: _the world is very overpopulated so we shouldn't contribute to the demographic explosion?_ That's what you told me one day" Amy laughed while asking him.

"Well... we should share our fascinating genetic mixture with the world. Don't you think?" Sheldon smiled. He knew Amy, deep inside, liked the idea.

"I think we'll have time to discuss that, hopefully in the very distant future. You know that being pregnant isn't easy" Amy was sincere with her boyfriend.

"Yes, we'll have time to discuss it. Now I wanted to tell you… Dibs on the baby's name!" Sheldon exclaimed, he was resolute to find a proper name for his firstborn.

"Okay, you can choose the name but, Spock, Kal -El and Frodo are banned. I'm telling you Sheldon!" Amy feigned anger.

"Ohh! What a way to limit my creativity!" Sheldon pouted.

At Cheesecake Factory, Penny greeted them gladly:

"Hi Shamy! Hi Shamy Baby!" Penny touched Amy's belly gently and the baby kicked. Penny smiled, delighted to feel her bestie's baby move.

"Penny, we've told you, we don't like it when you call us Shamy!And, please stop calling my son: Shamy baby", Sheldon told her with his proud father voice.

"Your son? You mean it's a boy? You're having a boy!. Aw Amy, a mini Sheldon! I hope the baby doesn't have the defects of the previous version, otherwise you're in trouble" Penny joked.

"Thanks bestie, paraphrasing Dr. Bowen, our baby is definitely a boy. Look!" Amy showed Penny the ultrasound's pictures.

"Yeih! How sweet! Congratulations guys! I'm having a nephew!" Penny hugged them, she was about to cry because of the emotion.

"Now Penny, could you please take our order? Amy's at risk of hypoglycemia if she doesn't eat properly" Sheldon was hoping things don't get too emotional.

After enjoying a nice dinner, and of course, a good slice of Coconut Cheesecake; Amy and Sheldon decided it was time to go home.

Upon reaching home, Sheldon sat in his favorite spot of the couch, and called his mother to tell her the great news; Amy sent her the ultrasound photos via email, and then sat on the couch next to Sheldon.

"Sheldon! Honey, today is Thursday and… it is Day Night. I think it's still too early to go to sleep" Amy leaned her head on Sheldon's shoulder. "Do you have room for dessert?".

"Dessert? We just had Coconut Cheesecake!" Sheldon replied, surprised by Amy's sudden craving.

Amy sighed heavily, as she pressed her lips against Sheldon's in a sweet and intense kiss. She parted her lips enough to allow her boyfriend's naughty tongue gently explore her mouth. "Dessert is served" Amy got up from the couch and started unbuttoning her dress slowly.

"Oh... dessert!" Sheldon immediately understood the spontaneous suggestion of his girlfriend; holding hands they walked the few steps that separated them from the bedroom.

Now, with Amy's pregnancy, in a more advanced stage, they very seldom had intimacy. Sheldon never complained about it because he knew it was a temporary change and he decided to respect his girlfriend's times. He could wait, there wasn't need to rush.

When they sat on the bed, Sheldon placed his right hand on Amy's lower back and his left hand behind her head, pushing her gently on the mattress. "I love you and, I need so much!" Sheldon whispered into Amy's ear. "I love you so much that it hurts!" Amy confessed as she placed her hands around his neck, pulling him toward her.

They undressed each other slowly. Sheldon's hands knew extremely well their way down Amy's breast, her belly, her hips, and her thighs, where they stopped a few seconds. Sheldon's agile fingers continued their way towards her center. Amy felt every caress of her boyfriend as a delightful tingling.

Suddenly Sheldon realized how difficult it was positioning himself on top of her as he usually did; this time _something_ didn't feel right. Amy's belly was a bit of an obstacle between them, putting Sheldon in an utterly uncomfortable situation. "Amy, I feel as if I'm _smashing_ you and the baby" Sheldon separated from Amy and feeling ashamed he sat on the bed.

"Sheldon, we aren't so fragile, but ... you're right, it does feel a little weird" Amy admitted."Maybe we should switch positions" Amy smirked as she pushed Sheldon on the bed and straddled him. She wouldn't give up so soon.

"Ouch!" Amy felt the muscles in her right calf tightened painfully.

"What's wrong Amy? Are you okay?" Sheldon was concerned.

"No! My leg hurts terribly, it's a cramp!" Amy shouted in pain. Sheldon quickly started rubbing her leg vigorously, trying to ease her ache.

The situation was quite frustrating for both of them, apparently things wouldn't flow on that night as they had hoped.

"I guess it's better if we just get some rest, we will have another opportunity" Amy finally said as Sheldon affectionately hugged her from behind and kissed her neck while she was lying on her left side, in a spooning position. They remained like this for a couple of minutes, when instantly the room's temperature increased again.

Amy felt her pulse and her breathing quickened with every caress of Sheldon; she clearly could feel his tense manhood pressed against the small of her back. Sheldon seemed to have an idea in mind.

With a steady hand, Sheldon gently lifted Amy's right thigh, and slowly looked for her center. Amy breathed very deep when she received him with longing and almost desperately. His lips met hers in the sweetest of kisses.

Sheldon had that arrogant and adorable smile on his face; after all, he had found a way to share an intimate moment with her loved Amy in a delicate and tender, yet extremely exciting way. Amy could hardly believe how good it felt to be wanted so eagerly. The world stopped spinning for them when their muscles contracted spasmodically and they reached their peak of pleasure together.

The next morning Sheldon and Amy enjoyed their breakfast. Amy ate a bowl of chopped fruit and yogurt. That day she was wearing a blue polka dot dress that lovely accentuated her baby bump. Sheldon couldn't stop looking at her. "Amy, is that a new dress?" Sheldon questioned her.

"Yes it's new! Do you like it?" She answered stroking her belly affectionately.

"Yes, you look beautiful" Sheldon kissed her softly on the lips. "Amy, do you know who Nikola Tesla is? He asked with a solemn tone.

"Tesla… the Serbian inventor? Known for his contributions to the study of electromagnetism and whose work is the basis of modern alternating current?" Amy pushed up her glasses provocatively.

"Obviously!" Sheldon bit his lower lip. He felt a special tingle every time Amy talked about science, but ... that was not the point. _Vixen!_

"Well, that's the name I want for our son: Nikola… Nikola Cooper-Fowler. Sounds great!" Sheldon was glad with his choice.

"Nik… Nikola… Seriously? Are you sure?" Amy wasn't entirely satisfied with the name.

"You don't like it. Do you? " Sheldon felt somewhat disappointed.

"No, it's not that. It just sounds a little weird. It sounds like a girl's name! I don't want him to be teased at school. Don't you agree? SHELLY?" Amy laughed.

"That's a low blow Amy", Sheldon raised his eyebrows. "But ... maybe you're right, it does sound like a girl's name". Sheldon felt discouraged to know that Amy didn't like the name he had chosen for their son.

"Please, don't be disappointed, my love. You called dibs on the baby's name, and if that's the name you want..." Amy tried to cheer him up. "Nikola, Nikola Cooper. Nicky!"Amy rapidly had an idea and told him "Maybe we can change it slightly and call him Nicholas instead of Nikola?"

"Mmm , Nicholas Cooper! I like it" Sheldon placed his long hands on Amy's belly and asked the baby: "What do you think?" .

The baby kicked inside Amy's belly, surprising them both. "I think he likes his name." Sheldon smiled from ear to ear.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

Eleven weeks later, Nicholas Cooper had grown considerably. Amy could tell this by the large proportions her belly had acquired. Now with 35 weeks of gestational age, and approximately 6.39 pounds, as Sheldon had calculated; Nicky, as Amy used to call him, seemed to find some fascination on giving rhythmic kicks to one of his mother's ribs.

Amy rubbed her belly gently, trying to relieve the mild pain in her right costal margin, while Nicholas allegedly was practicing some sort of soccer tactics in the limited space available inside her uterus. Who knows, maybe Nicholas was playing hacky sack, as his father used to do in that abandoned storeroom at Caltech.

Sheldon enjoyed watching Amy in silence whenever he had the chance; he just felt an immense peace that he never thought he could find. "He's quite restless today" Sheldon stated as he placed his hand on Amy's belly.

"Yes, he's been very active since I woke up; he just can't stop kicking, right Nicky?" Amy smiled tenderly. The night before Amy couldn't sleep well because of a mild discomfort and cramping on her belly that eventually subsided.

"Amy, I consider you should take your maternity leave now. You've been very tired lately and you're working too hard. Obviously carrying Nicholas within you, all day long, is not easy and if we add to it, your work at the Lab, well... you need a break." Sheldon was concerned about Amy; he wanted to be with her at all times, he felt the need to look after her.

"Don't worry Sheldon, I'm fine. I'll take my maternity leave, but in two weeks. I just need time to organize everything at work." Amy said as she rose from a chair with increasing difficulty. "Well Nicky, say goodbye to Daddy, it's time to go. We have a lot of work to do!" Amy loved her profession, which gave her security and stability. Although she'd never admitted it, she felt that in her current circumstances, she wasn't performing at 100 %.

"Goodbye Amy! Goodbye Nicholas! See you in the afternoon. I love you!" Sheldon said goodbye to his little family with a loving kiss. For the first time in his life, work and science weren't the most important for him, at that time Sheldon wished he could stay home with Amy and the baby. It was a shame, not being able to do that. Leonard was waiting in the car, ready to go to Caltech.

"You're awfully quiet today, is everything all right with Amy and Nicky?" Leonard asked Sheldon with empathy when he saw him so thoughtful.

"Oh yes, they're great! Nicholas has grown so much in the last weeks. In a month or so, we'll have our baby with us. I can't wait" Sheldon's eyes looked glassy, their watery brightness contrasted with the apparent optimism of his words.

"You seem a little worried, I don't know why. You can tell me if you want" Leonard told him sincerely.

"It's not important I guess. It's just that ... I feel Amy's working too much at the lab and at home, she pushes herself to the limits. I can see that she's feeling exhausted, sometimes her back hurts, her hips and her feet too. Nicholas is quite active and it seems he's run out of space. I wish she could take things slowly. I asked her to take maternity leave now, but apparently she didn't like the idea. Although she said she would do it in two weeks; I don't know ... I feel uneasy. I'm worried. Besides, I think she shouldn't be driving, being 35 weeks pregnant, but she doesn't listen." Sheldon sighed.

"I understand Sheldon, this is a difficult situation... but you know that Amy likes being independent, she loves her work ... and that's one of the reasons you love her, right? Give her time!" Leonard was moved by Sheldon's confessions. "Besides she's head over heels for that little boy. You both are!"

Sheldon just nodded "I'm telling you Leonard, the day you become a parent, your peace of mind ends abruptly". Leonard smiled; he'd never imagined Sheldon saying those words.

Amy was driving her car to work like every morning. She was glad it was Friday; it wasn't an easy week for her. In addition to her physical fatigue, she found it disappointing and unjustified the attitude of some of her co-workers.

The previous day Amy and her colleagues had received the preliminary results of their cooperative study with the University of Stockholm in which Amy had participated briefly.

Amy was much pleased to hear from Mattias Johansson and the excellent results of the project, but one of her co-workers had mentioned the following statement:

"I have nothing against people who unexpectedly decide to have children, but to me it seems unthinkable, the idea of quitting a project like this… for that reason. It's a shame that other colleagues with greater dedication to the study of Neurosciences didn't have the opportunity to participate in this project."

At that moment Amy had wanted to slap that reckless lab colleague in the face, it was obvious that she was talking about Amy and the way she got back from Sweden to be with Sheldon and their baby. She finally restrained herself from reacting angrily, thinking that she would gain nothing more than a disappointment.

Without a doubt, Nicky was worth any sacrifice that she had to do for him. "Some people just don't know how to deal with envy". Amy was absorbed in these thoughts when suddenly she felt her baby kicking strongly within her womb. She instantly came back to reality.

Without realizing it, Amy almost hit the car in front of her, but she pushed the brakes at the last minute. She felt her body being violently propelled forward and then back against the seat. Luckily she didn't hit herself with the steering wheel because she was wearing the safety belt. Amy breathed deeply, attempting to calm herself down; she tightly hugged her belly, instinctively trying to protect her son.

Upon noticing that her life had been in danger for those few seconds before Nicky alerted her with his sudden kicks, Amy realized that maybe Sheldon was right after all. "Seriously, I needed a break." She thought.

Though still frightened by almost having a car accident, she decided to continue driving. "I'm fine, Nicky is fine. I need to pay more attention while driving. That's all!" She told herself.

"Aw, don't be scared Nicky! Everything's fine, but ... we better don't say a word about this to your father, we don't want him to worry about something so trivial", Amy rubbed her belly gently trying to recover from the shock.

"You're late Amy! That's unusual!. Did something happen to you?" the same co-worker who had made that comment about her pregnancy, asked Amy. She was still mad at her.

"I had a problem with the car, but… nothing serious" Amy replied coldly, her face was pale and her hands were trembling slightly.

Amy continued working as usual, stopping occasionally to stretch her legs and feel the baby's movements. Nicky hadn't stopped moving since his mother woke up. That was a relief for Amy, as she was very afraid that something bad could happen to the baby after the unpleasant experience she had a couple of hours ago.

Twenty minutes later, Amy felt a sharp pain in her belly like she'd never felt before. It was as if she had a spastic contraction of her uterus during thirty or forty seconds, and then it relaxed completely. Not knowing what to do, she rose from the chair and had a glass of water. She walked a few steps, rubbing her back that was starting to ache as well. When she felt better she focused on the observation of brain cells under the microscope.

Another 10 minutes passed and the pain was back, and this time with more intensity. It started on her back, and then it radiated to the top of her belly, under the ribs where Nicky used to kick more often; it ended just below her pubic bone. This happened for about four more times, every ten minutes, stronger each time.

"Calm down Amy! These are Braxton Hicks contractions, they're normal in these weeks of pregnancy and they're not a true labor. You've read about this, although according to the book, they shouldn't be this painful. Ouch!" Amy tried to think clearly.

The head of the Department of Neurosciences, Janet Cox was a very intuitive woman. She was very fond of Amy, and considered her one of the best neuroscientist at her Department. When she observed the unusual behavior of Amy, she decided to ask her what was wrong.

Amy could not hide the truth. "Janet ... this morning I braked abruptly to avoid hitting the car that was in front of me and since then I haven't felt very well. I didn't injure myself at that incident but my belly gets really hard and tight, I don't know if this is a contraction, but… Oh boy it hurts!".

"If you excuse me…" Janet put a hand on Amy's belly felling how strong the contractions were. "How often does this happen?" She asked Amy.

"Every ten minutes or so, they come and go. I hope it stops soon. I don't think this is labor. It's too early. I'm only 35 weeks pregnant. And ... here it comes again. Ouch!" Amy had a high threshold for pain, but each time it was harder to tolerate this discomfort. Unable to remain standing up, she sat on a chair and rubbed her back.

"Amy, sweetie, I think you should go to the hospital now. I'm pretty sure this is labor and I had three children, so I know quite well what I'm talking about". Janet Cox looked at Amy with motherly eyes.

"Labor? But… it's five weeks too early. I have almost nothing ready for the baby. We have a bassinet, but his room isn't ready. We were about to paint this weekend. I haven't even bought diapers. Oh my God! We're not ready!" Amy's eyes filled with tears, not just because of the physical pain of labor, but the fear she felt when she realized that Nicky could be born five weeks earlier.

"Amy, you need to see a doctor as soon as possible. Come on! I'll take you to the hospital" Janet Cox stated with a firm tone. Amy nodded, she grabbed her purse and they headed to the hospital.

Like every day, at noon, Sheldon was at Caltech's cafeteria, ready for lunch with his friends. He had spent all morning thinking about Amy, he felt emptiness in his stomach and apparently it wasn't hunger because he couldn't eat at all. When his cell phone rang suddenly, he knew it was Amy. He got up from his seat and walked to a corner of the cafeteria, he wanted to talk to her in private. Sheldon didn't want his friends to tease him if he says something corny to his girlfriend.

"Hey Amy! How are you feeling? Did you have lunch? How's Nicholas doing?" Sheldon asked her.

"Hey Sheldon! Honey, I don't want you to be alarmed. Nicholas and I are fine, but ... it seems I'm having some mild contractions, nothing serious. I'm at the hospital just to make sure that everything is fine. We're going to be okay. Right? I love you!" Amy tried to suppress a moan when she had a particularly painful contraction.

"What? ... You're having ... contractions? Amy you have five weeks left until your due date. No, no, that's not right!. Nicholas isn't ready yet. He's premature ... Amy ... my mom isn't here yet" Sheldon swallowed nervously.

"Well, I really hope this isn't labor, but... it looks like Nicky has some other plans" Now the contractions were coming every five minutes, and the pain was so strong that Amy could barely feel her baby's movements between contractions.

"I need to see you right away! Please, stay there. I love you!" Sheldon ran to the door.

"I don't think I could go anywhere right now!" Amy tried to joke in that difficult situation, as she wiped out a tear falling down her cheek with the back of her hand.

Leonard, Howard and Raj looked at Sheldon from their table, although they couldn't hear him, they could see on his face that something was wrong. Realizing that he wouldn't get very far if he tries to run the hospital, Sheldon got back to the table, breathing heavily as his heart was beating wildly.

"AAAMY… Amy and Nicky, aaat… the hospital… now!" Sheldon couldn't articulate a complete sentence. He was about to fall unconscious to the floor.

"Breathe Sheldon! What happened to Amy?" Leonard exclaimed.

"They're at the hospital, I have to be with them" Sheldon's face had less color than a paper napkin, he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Isn't she only eight months pregnant?" Raj asked him. Sheldon nodded.

"Come on, let's go!" Leonard rose from his chair and ran to his car with Sheldon. Howard gave Sheldon and encouraging pat on his shoulder, saying "Everything's gonna be all right!."

Amy was waiting anxiously for Dr. Bowen to arrive. She looked intently at the clock on the wall of the maternity ward. "Yes, now they're coming every five minutes" she said.

Amy felt guilty for these circumstances, Sheldon was right. If she had listened to him and taken things slowly as he told her, she wouldn't have put her baby in danger. Amy considered herself a terrible mother. "I couldn't even carry you inside me all the time you needed. Please, forgive Nicky".

Amy was extremely afraid. What problems will her baby have if he was born premature? Will Nicky have breathing problems, neurological lesions? Will he stay at the hospital for too long? Amy didn't know. She had read about premature births before, but at the time, she wished she didn't know anything about it.

Sheldon couldn't help thinking that this situation was like a déjà vu from that first day he knew he was going to be a father. Once again he was running through the halls of a hospital, looking for Amy, his Amy.

When Dr. Bowen entered the hospital room where Amy was staying, he wasted no time and after checking the baby's heartbeats were within normal range; he examined Amy.

"Amy, I don't want you to worry too much. Your baby isn't so immature at 35 weeks of pregnancy. Although he's still premature, most babies do well when they're born at this time. Unfortunately you're six centimeters dilated now; I guess Nicholas has decided to arrive a little earlier than expected, and there isn't so much that we can do about it. The Neonatologists will take good care of him when he's born. Now, you have to concentrate, breathe hard and think that everything will be okay."

Sheldon couldn't think straight, all of his ideas intersected, forming a cobweb from which, not even one coherent thought could escape. Leonard tried to stay calm and after he asked one of the nurses, he managed to find Amy's room.

The minute he saw Amy, Sheldon rushed toward her and held her tightly. "Will Nicholas arrive today?", Sheldon inquired Amy with a halting voice.

"Yes! Please forgive me, I couldn't even carry him inside me, all the time he needed. This is my entire fault!" Amy burst into tears, feeling that she had failed as a mother.

"No, Amy! Please don't say that!. I think Nicholas just can't wait to meet you; he can't wait to be in your arms. And who could blame him?". With his thumb, Sheldon wiped away the tears streaming down Amy's face.


End file.
